A Assassina II: Ascensão e queda de uma assassina
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Parte 2 da trilogia A Assassina. Amélia continua com a sua história, enquanto Bellatrix agoniza. Agora, ela passa pela sua participação na primeira guerra e as conseqüências que esta trouxe. Alerta: VIOLÊNCIA. COMPLETA.
1. Matar ou morrer

_**

* * *

Todos os personagens que vc reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever.

* * *

**_

_**PARTE 2:**_

_**ASCENSÃO E QUEDA DE UMA ASSASSINA.**_

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPÍTULO I. MATAR OU MORRER**

Os olhos da Assassina, há pouco fechados, consumidos pelas lembranças, se abrem. Ela volta a olhar nos olhos da condenada.

"Muitas lembranças, não, Bella?"

A Condenada faz uma expressão de puro desdém. Desvia o seu olhar.

"De fato. Muito que eu não lembrava."

A Assassina sorri maquiavelicamente. Levanta-se. Em passos muito lentos, ela chega até a mesa e pega uma garrafa de líquido verde. Segura o gargalo da garrafa. Aperta. As pontas dos dedos começam a ficarem roxas.

E finalmente a levanta... A ergue até os seus lábios e lá derrama o seu conteúdo.

Ela faz uma careta discreta.

O barulho dos seus passos contra o assoalho volta a ecoar no pequeno quarto.

Ela chega até as costas da condenada e derrama o líquido em seus pulsos feridos pelas cordas.

A Condenada geme.

A Assassina olha cruelmente para os pulsos esfolados da Condenada. Os olhos dela ficam distantes por um momento, como se ela se perdesse, mais uma vez, em lembranças. Mas logo a expressão cruel de antes volta.

Tornou a se sentar na cadeira em frente à Condenada. Seus olhos pousaram na expressão de dor contida da Condenada, em seu peito arfante. O seu semblante não mudou.

"Absinto."

"Eu sei."

"Eu sei que você sabe. Sei que já tomou muito dele, Bella. Essa bebida vai ser bastante citada, daqui pra frente."

A Condenada gargalha... E no meio dessa gralhada, ela tosse sangue. Sussurra.

"Sua bêbada."

A Assassina ri.

"Exato! Eu sou uma bêbada."

Mais um longo gole.

"Você nunca gostou de mim, não é verdade? Você sempre fingiu..."

"E você só percebeu isso agora?"

A Assassina baixa a cabeça. Ela teria ficado triste com o comentário?

"Não. Eu percebi no momento que você---"

Ela suspira.

"É melhor que eu continue com a história."

Encosta-se confortavelmente na cadeira. A sua expressão volta a ficar sonhadora.

"Minha vida na América... O que eu posso dizer sobre ela?... Foi bem divertida, eu devo admitir... Também educativa, _mas não muito_.

"Bom, quando eu cheguei, mamãe estava, de fato, doente. Tive que passar duas semanas cuidando dela, sem fazer mais nada. Depois, ingressei nas faculdades: Magia negra pela manhã, Técnicas de Guerra pela tarde e Espionagem pela noite... Era tarde demais para mudar os cursos... e eu estava tão mal que nem pensei nisso.

"Não trabalhei em nenhum dos três anos que eu passei lá... E com essa agenda, era impossível manter um trabalho...

"E eu fui bem quietinha nos primeiros meses... Mas o pessoal de Espionagem me aliciou... Eu acabei optando por levar a vida mais devassa e irresponsável que conseguisse... Resultado: muitas madrugadas fora de casa e muitas faltas em Magia Negra.

"Meus pais não agüentaram por muito tempo... Depois que eu levei o primeiro namorado que tive por lá para dormir na casa deles depois de uma noitada, eles decidiram me dar um apartamento... Sabe, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

"Esse apartamento foi o maior erro que meu pai já cometeu na vida!

"Foi lá que eu aprendi quase tudo do que sei hoje sobre sexo. Eu tive três namorados em três anos: o primeiro durou três meses, o segundo cinco e o terceiro um ano e meio. Eles me mostraram que o sexo que eu tinha com Severo era bem pobrezinho... Coitado... Era tão inexperiente... Eu descobri, principalmente com o meu terceiro, Brian, até onde o sexo poderia ir.

"Nesse apartamento também eu descobri os prazeres do tabaco. E de algumas outras ervas, eu devo admitir!

"Nossa... Foram os três anos mais divertidos e irresponsáveis da minha vida! Eu sempre fumava muito e bebia muito.

"Contrariando as minhas expectativas, eu acabei por gostar muito - _muito mesmo_ - de voltar a viver nos Estados Unidos. Tanto que Não voltei à Inglaterra nem para o casamento de Lílian e Tiago.

"Bom, no fim do meu terceiro ano lá, me formei nos três cursos. E com médias ótimas! Mas as aulas acabaram por me endurecer um pouco. Já não existia absolutamente nada daquela Amélia quase-meiga dos tempos de Hogwarts. Eu tinha virado uma pedra. Eu estava quase como sou hoje... Talvez mais fria.

"As aulas de Táticas de Guerra me ensinaram que uma vida não tem valor – uma causa sim. Que tirar uma vida seria tão normal quanto comer ou dormir. Só se precisava de uma causa para isso.

"As de espionagem me ensinaram a não sentir... Não sentir dor, não sentir amor, não sentir compaixão. Ensinaram-me a perder a minha humanidade.

"No fim do meu último semestre, nós fizemos uma aula de campo. Objetivo: caçar e exterminar os membros de um grupo xenófobo.

"Eu matei pela primeira vez nesse dia. Matei seis homens... E torturei dois, os líderes, em busca de informações. Eu me saí muito bem nessa missão. Meus professores me disseram que eu tinha me tornado uma máquina de matar. _Uma arma de guerra_. Quer saber a verdade? Eu gostei bastante.

"Quando eu pensei em encontrar o meu primeiro emprego (eu estava pensando na inteligência bruxa americana), meu pai me perguntou se eu queria voltar para a Inglaterra. Ele ia discutir a guerra e fazer acordos de ajuda com o ministro britânico... Talvez se eu fosse, ele disse, eu pudesse conseguir um bom emprego no ministério de magia.

"Eu é claro, aceitei na hora! Não perderia por nada nesse mundo a chance de ficar bem no fogo cruzado... Esperando apenas matar ou morrer."

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

A parte dois se iniciou. Continuo insistindo, antes que as cabeças comecem de fato a rolar – coisa que acontece a partir do próximo capítulo –, as pessoas que acham que vão se chatear com a minha mudança na narrativa deixem de ler. Não quero saber de reclamações, depois!

Se lembram da Amélia meio bêbada que salvou o Sevvie no quinto ano? Pronto! A Amélia que vem está bem parecida com ela... Mais violenta, é claro. Quem não gostou do cap, pode dexar de ler a fic, antes de ficar com raiva de mim!

Porém, para aqueles que gostaram e têm os gostos estranhos parecidos com os meus, DIVIRTAM-SE! Eu jah falei que a segunda parte é a minha favorita! D

E bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse capítulo!

**Dark-Bride: **Ai, q medo d decepcionar... Parabéns pela coragem e paciência de continuar! D Bjus! Eu prometo que, logo, logo, eles vão buscar as correntes!

**Sheyla Snape: **Pois eh... Entramos na parte "ótima" da fic! O sangue vai jorrar e as cabeças vão rolar! Huahauhauhauhauahau!

**Yne-Chan: **Assim que postar a tua fic me avisa, tah! Morrendo de curiosidade! Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **Aiaiai... Quero nem ver reclamando depois, viu! Huahauhauahu! Como jah disse à Dark-Bride, parabéns pela coragem! Bjus!

**Lara: **Q desanimação eh essa, menina? Alegria! A vida a bela! Hauhauhuahah! Bjus!


	2. Ascensão e Queda de uma Assassina

**CAPÍTULO II. - ASCENSÃO DE UMA ASSASSINA**

O Ministério de Magia britânico. Talvez o lugar onde a maioria dos bruxos na idade dela, recém-formados como ela, gostariam de estar... Mas ela, no momento, estava achando aquilo muito parecido com a idéia que ela tinha de inferno.

O falatório era ávido. Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro. O caos era total.

E ela adoraria, se não fosse pela sua enorme enxaqueca, fruto da ressaca.

Amélia rolou os olhos, enquanto o pai cumprimentava quase todos naquele recinto.

As roupas despojadas e os cabelos mal-penteados revelavam que ela não trabalhava ali... E, tampouco, jamais se encaixaria.

Um homem de semblante preocupado aproximou-se dela e de Albert Lair.

- Senhor Lair. É um prazer te encontrar. Quem é essa jovem adorável que te acompanha?

- Essa é a minha filha, Amélia Lair.

- Encantado – estendeu-lhe a mão.

Amélia examinou o homem. E então cruzou os braços e sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Tecnicamente, nós ainda não fomos apresentados. Tanto que não faço idéia de qual seja o _seu_ nome. Portanto, o seu "_encantado_" foi completamente inapropriado.

O pai de Amélia mordeu o lábio, enquanto o homem fazia uma terrível carranca. Secamente, ele respondeu.

- Clive Basile, ministro da magia.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. O seu sorriso infame se alargou.

- Amélia Lair, porra nenhuma.

- Desempregada então.

- Recém-formada, eu diria.

Olhares gélidos e silenciosos foram trocados, então. Olhares que só se quebraram com a chegada de dois homens agitados.

- Ministro, o Comensal não quer falar! – O primeiro, um ruivo sardento, falou.

O Ministro apenas rolou os olhos.

- Apenas dê a poção da verdade para ele, seus incompetentes!

O segundo, loiro magricela, tremeu ao falar.

- Mas nós já fizemos isso! Ele não fala!

- Obviamente vocês não fizeram direito! Ninguém resiste ao Veritasserum!

Amélia bufou. Com a cabeça latejando de dor, ela decidiu terminar logo o impasse e calar aqueles três.

- O senhor está mal informado, Ministro! – A confusão cessou e todos olharam a deram atenção – De fato não é possível mentir sob influencia do Veritasserum. Mas, se for bem treinado, a pessoa pode simplesmente não falar. Simples, não?

- Simples, e errado srta Lair! – o ministro bradou.

Amélia sentiu o sangue subir para a cabeça, de raiva.

- Errado? Eu resisto ao Veritasserum, seu idiota! Pode me dar qualquer quantidade! Faz três anos que sou treinada para ser resistente!

Basile considerou por um tempo. Amélia se acalmou um pouco e sorriu, falsa e maliciosamente.

- Por um bom pagamento eu posso fazê-lo falar.

- Mas – o auror disse – Nós já tentamos tudo, senhorita.

- Tudo? Eu continuo afirmando que posso fazê-lo falar.

O ministro pensou. E então decidiu.

- Se você conseguir fazê-lo falar, nós acertamos o seu pagamento.

Ela se animou com a eminência do seu primeiro ordenado.

- Quanto?

- O quanto você quiser.

- Leve-me até o prisioneiro.

Os dois aurores e o ministro começaram a guiar Amélia por vários corredores e escadas, até chegarem em um sub-nível muito escuro. Existiam várias celas, com homens adormecidos. As grades eram fios de luz verde. Amélia conhecia esses fios. Funcionava como um tipo de cerca elétrica trouxa.

Uma porta de ferro marcava o fim do corredor. O auror a abriu. Entrou e deu passagem para todos. Lá dentro, um homem estava amarrado por correntes à uma cadeira. O rosto estava vazio, o que evidenciava o recente uso de grande quantidade da poção da verdade.

- Ministro – Amélia começou, com a voz mais mansa – Me responda uma coisa: Você e os seus aurores respeitam os direitos humanos?

Ele a olhou, ultrajado.

- Sempre.

- Então essa guerra jamais será ganha.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Se você quer que esse homem fale, você vai ter que me dá a liberdade de fazer tudo com ele.

- Tudo?

- _Absolutamente_ tudo.

Ele andou de um lado por outro. Depois cedeu.

- Vá em frente.

Com um riso no canto da boca, Amélia tirou o seu sobretudo e o jogou no chão. Encaminhou-se lentamente até o prisioneiro. Se agachou na sua frente. Com a voz macia, disse.

- Você ouviu o que o ministro disse? Eu tenho carta branca para fazer o que _quiser_ com você. Agora vamos fazer um acordo: eu não te mato e você me fala tudo que eu tenho que saber. O que você me diz?

- Vá para o inferno - ele disse, a voz inalterada... Efeito da poção.

- Ouch! – Amélia sorriu. – De fato, um dia, provavelmente eu vá para lá. Sabe, eu não sou um exemplo de pessoa! Nem você, não é? Mas vamos analisar a situação: Ao invés de ir ao inferno, eu vou te mandar para lá, se não me contar o que eu quero! – Seriedade. – Eu te farei três perguntas, e é bom me responder como um bom menino.

- Foda-se!

Sorriso.

- Mais tarde, provavelmente! – Seriedade. – Você admite servir ao Lorde das Trevas?

- Foda-se!

- Você tem conhecimento de algum plano futuro dele?

- Foda-se!

- Você admite ter assassinado e torturado?

- Fod...

- JÁ CHEGA! – Ele se calou – Eu estou cansada de você! Quer fazer jogo duro? Ótimo! Eu também quero!

Ela se ajoelhou. Colocou a mão sobre a dele, que estava presa à cadeira pelo pulso. Calmamente, repetiu.

- Eu perguntei se você admite servir ao Lorde das Trevas?

Ele não respondeu. A mão dela se fechou sobre o dedo indicador dele.

- Responda.

- Fo-- ARGH!

Num gesto rápido, ela dobrou a mão, levando junto o dedo dele. Um _crack_ evidenciou o som do seu osso se esfacelando. O sangue da fratura exposta jorrou pela mão de Amélia. O ministro, Albert Lair e os dois aurores emitiram um grunhido de surpresa.

- Responda!

O silencio era cortado apenas pela respiração acelerada dele. Ela dobrou mais o dedo, pressionando a ferida. O Comensal lacrimejou. Ela ouviu um auror sussurrar "_alguém a faça parar_"... Mas o grito do prisioneiro abafou a fala dele.

- Eu juro que vou arrancar o seu dedo se você não falar!

Ela puxou um pouco o dedo dele.

- SIM!

Ela soltou.

Sorriu sadicamente.

- Sim o que?

- Eu admito servir o lorde das trevas.

Levantou-se.

- Você conhece algum plano dele?

- Ele pretende atacar o ministério essa noite.

- Só esse?

- Ele não conta os planos futuros aos comensais. – Ela voltou rapidamente pra junto dele e apertou o seu dedo ferido – ARGH!

- Eu não perguntei isso. Você conhece algum outro plano?

- Tem algo haver com uma profecia. Ele quer matar alguém que pode destruí-lo. _Um bebê_. Eu só sei isso.

- Mais algum?

- Não.

- Você admite ter matado ou torturado?

- Sim.

Mais um sorriso infame.

- Boa notícia: Ainda dá pra concertar o seu dedo. Má notícia: Em Azkaban!

Ela se voltou para o ministro. Viu que ele, os aurores e seu pai estavam a observando incrédulos e assustados. Aproximou-se, enquanto limpava a mão em sua própria blusa. Olhou para o ministro e exigiu.

- Meu pagamento?

- Será que podemos conversar?

Eles saíram da sala, deixando lá dois aurores e um pai bastante chocados. Amélia e o ministro foram até uma sala que ficava ao lado daquela. Por uma espécie de vidro, podia-se ver, lá, tudo que ocorria na sala ao lado.

Amélia não queria conversa. Assim que entrou, atirou:

- De quanto vai ser o meu pagamento?

- Cinco mil galeões por mês, se você aceitar trabalhar aqui.

'_Puta merda! Cinco mil?'_

Ela queria gritar de alegria. Ser bem paga para entrar na guerra era tudo que ela poderia imaginar como exemplo de uma vida feliz. Mesmo assim, talvez trabalhar com aquele homem intragável não fosse uma boa idéia.

- Eu não sei. Você parece desaprovar os meus métodos.

- De fato. Mas eles se mostraram eficientes.

'_Pateta... Precisa de mim!'_

- Se eu aceitar o emprego, você me concede algumas exigências?

- É só você dizer.

- Eu não quero ninguém me censurando. Não importa se o que fizer pareça um ato de selvageria para os imbecis dos direitos humanos. Eu estou falando do pessoal daqui de dentro. Eu não quero, nem vou admitir, receber críticas.

- Eu posso arranjar isso.

- Outra coisa: Eu quero ter total liberdade para matar.

- _Matar_?

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Sim, matar. É muito perigoso deixar Comensais da Morte nas celas. Eles sabem demais. E o Lorde das Trevas acaba também sabendo o que eles sabem que agente sabe, entendeu?

- Como ele faria isso?

- Telepatia.

- Simples assim?

- Mais simples do que o senhor possa imaginar.

Ele pensou por um momento. E decidiu.

- Ótimo então. Concedido.

- Perfeito. Outra coisa: Eu não quero trabalhar apenas como interrogadora.

- E qual seria o seu outro trabalho?

- Estrategista. Eu sou formada em Táticas de Guerra. Sei absolutamente tudo o necessário para ser a melhor estrategista que esse ministério já teve.

- Tudo bem.

- _O que aumentaria o meu salário_.

Ele fez uma carranca.

- Para...?

- Oito mil galeões. É pegar ou largar.

'_Você precisa de mim, seu velho idiota!'_

- Feito. Quando você começa?

- Agora. Matando o infeliz que eu ia mandar para Azkaban.

Ela não deixou o ministro dar uma resposta sobre isso. Ela mataria o comensal... E não havia nada nem ninguém que pudesse impedir...

_'Afinal, é tudo um jogo... E essa é a hora de executar o peão.'_

Sem dar muitas explicações, ela voltou à sala do interrogatório. Dando passos largos, chegou até o criminoso que estava sendo tirado da cadeira pelos aurores. Ela o empurrou fortemente, o derrubou no chão. Abaixou-se e, num gesto rápido, torceu o seu pescoço.

Observou sadicamente o corpo inerte no chão.

Os aurores e o seu pai estavam chocados... E ela simplesmente não se importava.

- Cheque mate.

Ela sorriu satisfeita, foi até o pai.

- Pode voltar aos Estados Unidos sozinho papai. Eu já tenho um emprego aqui.

- Emprego?

- Sim. Eu sou um soldado!

- Um sol...

- Uma _assassina_. Entendeu agora?

XxXxXxX

Decidi dividir a fic... Deve facilitar as coisas para mim! D

Não, nenhuma modificação. Mas já mandei o capítulo pra Karlinha, enton, teremos uma atualização em breve! Eu juro!

Reviews, por favor...

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap.

**Sheyla Snape: **O passado foi curto? Entaum essa compensa, neh! Pois eh... Viu como a Mia tah! Pois eh... A tendência eh piorar! Nossa, jah tinha me eskecido do ultimo pergaminho! Coisa feia, naum responder as correspondências, neh/huahauhuha! Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **Ai, concordo! Fic melosa demais eh mto chata! Eu jah tava ficando p da vida, d escrever aquela negocio! Por isso eh q eu digo q a minha parte favorita da fic eh essa!

**BzalunGa: **Tenta! Quero ler uma fic sua sobre o Sevvie! E... q bom q eu naum sou a única com gostos bizarros! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Mais action? Bom, teve um poukinho mais nesse, naum? Hehehehe! Bjus!


	3. Equipe Formada

**CAPÍTULO III - EQUIPE FORMADA**

- Posso saber o que foi tudo aquilo?

Ele estava preocupado... Mas tinha razões para isso. Amélia entendia perfeitamente o fato do pai dela estar zangado, abismado e extremamente confuso com as suas atitudes.

E ela não se importava; nunca quis que o pai, que sempre ficou tão distante durante o seu tempo de faculdade, entendesse o que ela tinha se tornado.

Ela apenas meneou os ombros e se fez de desentendida.

- Aquilo o que?

- O que? – ele quase gritou. – Você torturou e matou um homem com um sangue-frio que eu devo admitir jamais ter visto antes!

Riu.

- Espero que você saiba que isso pra mim é um elogio.

- Foi isso que eu te ensinei, Amélia?

- Não. Foi isso que a _faculdade_ me ensinou. Se você me perguntasse o que acontecia todas as vezes que eu chegava toda arrebentada em casa, você saberia que é isso que eles ensinam por lá!

Ela viu, com certa satisfação, o rosto do pai corar de raiva. Ele se aproximou, tentando controlar a voz.

- É claro que eu não perguntava! Dói muito em um pai saber das orgias da filha!

Amélia deu uma risada sarcástica e triste. Foi até a bolsa dela. Pegou um maço de cigarros. Acendeu um.

- Não pense que vai fumar... _isso_ na minha presença!

Rolou os olhos.

- Não pense que vai me impedir!

Ela levou o cigarro até a boca e deu uma longa tragada. Levantou a cabeça e expeliu a fumaça. Relaxada, respondeu ao pai.

- Você estava tão preocupado assim em não saber das minhas orgias que acabou perdendo a parte mais espetacular da minha faculdade.

- Que parte?

- Sabe por que sempre que você me via eu estava toda arrebentada? Uma dica: Eu não sou adepta ao sadomasoquismo.

Ele passou um tempo pensando. A descoberta o assustou.

- Merlin... Você era _torturada_ na faculdade.

Deu de ombros, tragando mais uma vez.

- Muitas vezes. – ela respondeu secamente. – Sempre que tínhamos aulas práticas. Eu já fui torturada de todas as formas que você possa imaginar.

- Já... usaram cruciatus em você?

Ela gargalhou.

- Você realmente pensa que cruciatus é a pior maneira de se torturar? Pense novamente, pai! Eu comecei a sofrer o cruciatus no meu segundo semestre! Depois só ficou pior!

- Mas pra que isso? Pra que essa violência desmedida? É sem sentido!

Ela se irritou.

- Sem sentido? _Pelo contrário_! Faz, mas sentido do que você possa imaginar! Eu, por exemplo, posso ser torturada sem revelar informações importantes!

- Você é resistente à dor?

- Não. Nem creio que isso seja possível. Mas consigo me manter sã. E sei que a morte não é nada perto de uma causa.

Albert pareceu suspender a respiração por um momento. Sussurrou.

- Nunca mais diga isso!

- Por que não? Não é isso que a guerra é? Sacrifícios por uma causa maior? Porque a _minha_ vida seria diferente?

- Porque você é minha filha!

Gargalhadas.

- Grande bosta! Qualquer um é igual numa guerra. E todos podem e _devem_ morrer. Além do mais, a morte é apenas uma questão de tempo, não é verdade?

- Filha...

- Já vi que o senhor não concorda! – Apanhou a bolsa e se encaminhou para a porta – Nesse caso, estou no meu caminho!

- Espere! Aonde você vai?

- Encontrar um apartamento – já com a porta aberta.

- Você realmente vai levar isso a serio?

- Vou – saiu. – Acostume-se – Gritou.

O pai dela saiu, quase correndo, até alcançá-la e pará-la.

- E Brian?

Brian, o namorado... Maldito Brian! Amélia suspirou audivelmente. Era a última coisa que ela queria pensar agora.

- Que tem Brian?

- Vocês estão noivos, não? Você tem que ficar ao lado dele!

- Sinceramente? Se ele quiser largar tudo que ele tem para ficar comigo, ótimo. Se não, problema dele. E eu_ nunca_ disse que aceitava casar com ele. Ele espalhou esse boato para a família porque quis! Eu não estou usando nenhum anel – Amélia levantou a mão, abanado o dedo onde deveria estar o anel de noivado, para o pai. – Como você pode ver! Agora tchau, pai.

Ela foi até ele e deu um beijo na bochecha, rindo enquanto ele se esquivava com a fumaça do cigarro.

XxXxXxX

Quase não conseguia encontrar um lugar que correspondesse às suas expectativas... Até que entrou num mínimo apartamento bem no centro da Londres trouxa.

O lugar em si não era grandes coisas. Era bem pequeno (um cubículo, se comparado às mansões que ela estava acostumada) e tinha uma decoração anormalmente impessoal. Mas era funcional, e era isso que ela queria.

Comprou.

XxXxXxX

A semana que se seguiu ela dedicou a mobiliar o seu apartamento;

As duas semanas que se passaram a essa, ela se limitou a conhecer os estrategistas que trabalhariam com ela, saber como eles agiam. Descobriu que o seu trabalho se resumiria em dar um sermão nos aurores, que eram seus subordinados, planejar as missões e acompanha-los nela, para se certificar que nada daria muito errado.

Somente depois de conhecer bem a forma de trabalho foi que ela decidiu separar a sua equipe e dar o primeiro sermão.

Isso aconteceu numa terça-feira.

XxXxXxX

Pessoas andavam nas ruas alegres naquele dia... As lojas da Londres trouxa fervilhavam com cidadãos enlouquecidos pelo ânimo capitalista das compras antecipadas de natal. O manto branco que cobria o chão servia de playground para as crianças, que atiravam bolas umas nas outras... Além de ser encantador cenário para casais apaixonados.

Era impossível ficar alheio a tal paisagem...

A não ser que você tivesse que dar um sermão em aurores e se apresentar como a novata que dará ordens neles.

Ela chegou ao Ministério ainda incerta do que falar. O que achariam dela? Seguiriam as suas ordens? _Ela se importava_?

Entrou na sala. Todos a olharam com ansiedade. Ela começou a falar. Sua voz era severa, dura, seca e talvez até um pouco ríspida.

- Eu sou Amélia Lair, a nova estrategista, como já devem estar sabendo.

Um auror levantou a mão. Ela levantou a sobrancelha para ele, dando permissão para que falasse.

- Como devemos te chamar senhora?

Pergunta estranha... Amélia deu de ombros.

- Eu não me importo, contanto que não me chamem de docinho!... Sei lá... Senhora, mesmo. Ou Lair – ela se sentou sobre a mesa. – Nos Estados Unidos, nós éramos chamados não pelo nome, mas pela nossa função. Por razões óbvias, me chamavam simplesmente de Assassina. Se quiserem, podem me chamar assim, também. Já estou acostumada, afinal.

O mesmo auror voltou a falar.

- Eu pensei que a senhora fosse estrategista.

- Eu sou, também. Porém a divisão de tarefas era feita pelo que a pessoa mais gostava. Como eu sempre fui apaixonada por matar, fiquei como a Assassina. Alguma outra pergunta?

Todos calados, talvez ainda absorvendo a informação de que ela era cruel, mesmo.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Bom, vamos começar. Por que vocês estão aqui?

Houve vários murmúrios, a maioria que dizia algo sobre lutar pelos trouxas... Com a voz alta, ela interrompeu o falatório.

- Seus motivos, pelo que pude ouvir, são demasiados patéticos. – o silêncio voltou a reinar. Os aurores, ultrajados. – Altruísmo não ajuda nada numa guerra. Por que? Porque o egoísmo está na natureza humana. Qualquer motivo é melhor do que o 'eu estou aqui porque não agüento ver os pobres trouxas morrendo'. Vingança. Vaidade. Riqueza. Luxúria. Prazer. Esses os verdadeiros motivos que levam jovens, como vocês, à guerra.

"Então vocês devem estar pensando 'E você? O que leva Amélia Lair, uma patricinha que tem tudo, à guerra?'. Eu tenho que responder vaidade e prazer. Eu passei três anos aprendendo a me defender... E o que é melhor do que uma guerra para provar que eu sou uma grande matadora? O prazer da caçada... A sensação de se ter o poder sobre a vida e a morte. Tudo isso me motiva. Viram? – sorriso sarcástico. – Nada haver com criancinhas trouxas sendo mortas. Isso, meus amigos, me torna um bom soldado.

"Mas o que é um bom soldado? Um bom soldado é uma pessoa imparcial, que vê a guerra como um jogo... Um jogo de xadrez. Todos nós somos peões. _Peões são sacrificados_. – a seriedade tomou conta do seu rosto. De repente, a voz dela endureceu. – Eu não hesitarei em mandar um de vocês para o corredor da morte se for preciso. Assim como não hesitarei em _encontrar_ a morte para o sucesso de uma missão. Quem não estiver disposto a morrer, pode deixar a sala. Não quero covardes na minha equipe."

Duas pessoas saíram da sala. Sem se abalar, Amélia continuou.

- Essas pessoas me enojam. Bom, além de morrer, vocês devem _todos_ estar, dispostos a matar. Lentamente, se for preciso. Eu já sujei as minhas mãos com sangue de outras pessoas. Não é tão difícil. Matar, com o tempo, se torna um ato mecânico. Torturar pode até dar prazer. É necessário.

Um auror levantou a mão. Ela reconheceu imediatamente como Frank Longbotton, da Grifinória, três anos mais velho que ela.

Quase sorriu ao reconhecer o rosto que outrora fora amigo.

- Longbotton.

- Amél... digo, Lair, se nós fizermos isso não estaremos nos igualando aos comensais?

- Exato. E qual o problema disso?

- Bom, eles estão errado!

- Isso, meu querido, depende do ponto de vista. Se eu acreditasse que bruxos de puro sangue são superiores ao resto do mundo, ou se me fosse oferecido muito poder, eu certamente estaria matando criancinhas trouxas agora! Eles lutam pelo que acreditam e por isso eles pensam estar certos. Para eles, _nós_ estamos errados.

- Então não há certo e errado na guerra.

- Isso. Na guerra, há apenas destruição e morte. Acostumem-se. Essa guerra só não foi ganha porque nós não matamos! Nós temos tudo! Os melhores soldados, a melhor infra-estrutura, a maioria está do nosso lado! Não ganhamos essa luta porque não _entramos_ na guerra de fato! Que absurdo é esse de mandar os prisioneiros para uma prisão onde eles podem usar a telepatia para se comunicar com o mentor deles? Por que não usamos os dementadores? Se os alimentar-mos bem, eles ficarão do nosso lado! – suspirou exasperada. – Quem não quiser matar saia dessa sala.

Três aurores saíram, inclusive a garota que namorava Longbotton nos tempos de Hogwarts, Amélia tinha esquecido o seu nome. Na sala, restou apenas uma equipe de quatorze aurores.

- Bem vindos a minha equipe. Devo logo avisar que só jogo para ganhar. É melhor que vocês sejam realmente bons. Alguma dúvida?

No fundo da sala, um auror levantou o braço.

- Seu nome?

Ele sorriu encantadoramente.

- Mia? Sou eu, Frederick Schwartz, o seu ex-namorado, lembra?

Não, ela não lembrava... Até ele falar, é claro. O capitão da Grifinória, nos seus tempos de Hogwarts... O seu segundo namorado... O que deu o seu primeiro fora.

- Schwartz. O que você quer perguntar?

- Você mataria os seus amigos?

- Como?

- Seus amigos. Sabe, os Sonserinos.

- Sim, se eles fossem Comensais.

- Eles são.

**XxXxXxX**

Geeeente! Eu _juro_ que demorei a postar pq o snape fest estava me mantendo bem ocupada! Mas, olha q legal, agora eu vou postar A Assassina mais rápido_ e _vou postar a minha fic do Fest! D

O q vcs acharam da divisão dessa fic numa trilogia?

Reviews, por favor!

**Marina Navarro: **Continue lendo, entaum! Pra descobrir o que ela vai fz com o Sevvie!

**BzalunGa: **Enxendo o saco! D jeito nenhum! Adoro os comentários! Sobrevivo com esses coments! D Vou amar ler a tua fic! Assim q vc começar a postar, me avisa, ok! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Quando vc pever os números da mega sena, me avisa ok! Huahuahauhauah! Jah q vc eh taum "adivinhona", pq vc naum tenta descobrir pq a Mia quer matar a Bella! Huahauhauha! Ah! Adorei a tua fic do Fest! Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **huahauhauahuahau! Quando tem mais Sevvie? Bom, exatamente daki a dois capítulos! Ae tem _muito_ Sevvie! O.o Huhauahauh! Bjus!

**Lara: **Romance... Quem sabe, neh! Hehehehehehehehe! Talvez naum um romance muito romântico... Hehehehehhe! Bjus! (Mia? Sádica? Q nada! Apenas um reflexo da autora!)

**Giovanna: **Q ooooooootimo! Eu podia jurar q td mundo ia acha-la violenta demais! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **huahauhauhuahauhauhauah! Mia eh "o cara"! Adoreeeeeeeei! Huahauhauhuah! Bjuuuuus!

**Yne-Chan: **Vc acredita q quando eu fui ler a tua fic, ela jah estava com 10 caps! O.o Estou lendo devagarzinho, a medida q o tempo permite! E estou adorando d verdaaaaaaaade! Mto boooooooooa! D Bjuuuuus!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black: **Ela eh má, neh? Hehehehehhehehehe! Mas naum deixe d ler naum! Bjuuuuus!


	4. Conhecidos Comensais da Morte

**CAPÍTULO XXXV - CONHECIDOS COMENSAIS DA MORTE**

_ - Sim, se eles fossem comensais._

_ - Eles são._

Foi como se o chão tivesse se aberto bem abaixo dos seus pés. Não sabia se seria bom saber... Mas, mesmo assim, perguntou:

- Como assim? Quem?

- Todos eles – Schwartz riu. – Se você quiser, tem um livro com os nomes dos suspeitos. Só falta pegarmos eles em flagrante. Então, mataria?

Respirou fundo. Se isso acontecesse... EM Hogwarts, ela tinha feito os amigos mais queridos, por mais que há tempos não se falassem... Ainda pensava em todos eles.

'_Mesmo assim, estamos em guerra.'_

- Amizades não são nada. Eu mataria até meus pais, se eles estivessem se opondo a mim – o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. – Espero que alguém tenha outra pergunta.

Silêncio. Amélia rolou os olhos.

- Ora, vamos! Vocês já devem ter ouvido um bocado de mim! Não é possível que não tenham nenhuma dúvida! Vamos colocar um clima mais amistoso, aqui, contrariando as expectativas do nosso amigo Fred!

Lentamente, os aurores começaram a levantar a mão. Um sorriso apareceu no canto do rosto dela. Agora sim, estavam começando a progredir... Ela acenou pra que Frank Longbotton falasse.

- Eu soube que você é resistente ao Veritasserum. Como você consegue.

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto se lembrava.

_** ... **_

_Uma sala escura. No centro, uma cadeira de ferro traz uma mulher sentada, amarrada pelos pulsos por fios com espinhos. Amélia. O rosto inchado, cheio de hematomas, respingado de sangue... Sangue que se mistura com suor e lágrimas. Um homem, em pé, na sua frente, pergunta:_

_ - Qual é o seu nome?_

_Arfante, ela responde:_

_ - Amélia... Beatrice... Lair._

_Ele a esmurra no rosto. Um osso se esfacela. Ela grita de dor._

_ - Qual é seu nome?_

_Ela começa a abrir e fechar a boca, tentando não dizer. Os pulmões parecem querer explodir. As lágrimas escorrem facilmente. Depois de um minuto de luta contra o seu interior, ela não resiste._

_ - Amélia Beatrice Lair._

_O homem se ajoelha na frente dela e desembainha uma faca. Num golpe rápido, a encrava na sua coxa até encostar-se ao osso. Amélia suprime o grito. O homem passou a raspá-lo lentamente, com a ponta da faca._

_ - Qual o seu nome?_

_ - Ame.. - Ela ofega, buscando controle. Começa a sentir-se menos tonta. Toma ar. - Não._

_ - Seu nome?_

_ - Não._

_Ele escorrega mais a faca._

_ - Seu nome! - Ele exigiu._

_ - NÃO!_

_Ele, sorrindo com satisfação, retira a faca. Pega um líquido transparente e o enfia na boca de Amélia. Ela levanta a cabeça, com a consciência inteiramente recobrada._

_ - Seu filho de uma puta! Bastardo!_

_Ele retira as amarras com espinho. Os pulsos de Amélia começam a se esvair em sangue. Ela não se importa._

_ - Você foi muito bem. Essa foi à primeira fase do seu treinamento contra Veritasserum. Por enquanto eu estou te machucando para que você não fale. Na próxima etapa você aprenderá a não falar, mesmo sem dor... Claro que a ela você chegará naturalmente, depois de treinar muito com dor. Depois eu te torturarei para que você fale. Quando você conseguir esconder qualquer informação mesmo sob veritasserum e tortura, você aprenderá a omitir._

_** ... **_

Ela suspirou e olhou para o auror.

- Não é muito difícil, ser resistente ao Veritasserum... Meses de treino. Um bom professor. E, é claro muitos cortes. Se você quiser, eu te ensino. Mas devo dizer que é um processo lento e _muito_ doloroso. Próxima pergunta.

Uma auror loira disse:

- É verdade que você torturou e matou um comensal quando ainda nem trabalhava aqui?

- Digamos que essa foi a minha entrevista de emprego. Mas eu só o matei depois de conversar com o ministro. Próxima?

Um jovem ainda cheio de espinhas.

- Dumbledore conhece o seu método?

- Não sei e não me importo. Com o método de Dumbledore essa guerra está sendo perdida. Logo, há algo de errado com ele. O velho é uma boa pessoa, mas não é um soldado. Mais alguma?

Ninguém.

- Bom, então eu vou dar essa apresentação por encerrada.

E isso era tudo que ela queria... Afinal, agora, poderia ver a tal lista dos suspeitos... E saber se ela teria que matar alguém realmente importante.

XxXxXxX

Livro de suspeitos... Ela bufou. Por que tinham escondido isso dela? Um fato tão importante... Conhecer o seu inimigo. Ela poderia ter começado a espioná-los a fim de prendê-los, ou algo assim.

Pegou o maldito livro.

Começou a folheá-lo até chegar à página onde os dossiês dos bruxos suspeitos de formar o grupo de Voldemort enchiam linhas e linhas com fotos e informações desconexas. Ela começou a ler os nomes.

_'Bellatrix... Rodolphus... Augusto... Lúcio... Oh, Merlin, estão todos aqui! Severo! Oh... Porque diabo esse infeliz tinha que entrar nessa guerra? Deus... Eu estou lutando contra todos os meus amigos!'_

Fechou o livro com força e suspirou. Passou a mão pelo pescoço. Sentiu a corrente que Severo tinha dado a ela na última vez que tinham se visto.

_'Eu tenho que falar com ele. Eu tenho que perguntar o por que disso tudo. Eu preciso. '_

E faria isso... Só precisava saber onde ele estava morando. Mas isso era fácil de descobrir. E descobriria. Ainda naquele dia.

Saiu da sala. Topou com Longbotton.

- Schwartz não deveria ter dito aquilo. – tocou levemente o ombro de Amélia.

Ela meneou os ombros.

- Mas era verdade, não? É melhor que eu esteja avisada. Sabe, um choque no campo de batalhas não é nada bom para a missão.

- Você está bem?

- Faz três anos que não vejo nenhum deles... Os laços que me ligam a eles já não são tão fortes. – mentiu.

- Espero que não. Ah desculpe por Alice.

- Ela deveria estar se desculpando, não você!

Ele deu um sorriso discreto.

- Bom, ela é a minha mulher agora. Acabamos de ter um bebê e, sabe, acho que ela ainda está sendo influenciada pelos hormônios.

- Tudo bem. Se ela não quer matar, é melhor estar fora mesmo! Parabéns pelo casamento e pela criança. Como é o nome?

- Neville.

- Depois eu quero conhecer o pequeno Neville.

- Será um prazer.

Ela saiu do ministério, indo diretamente para a mansão Snape.

XxXxXxX

Aparatou bem no pé da colina onde a Mansão Snape reinava imponente. Lentamente subiu, vendo a casa se aproximar.

Enfim, chegou aos jardins. O portão estava aberto. Encaminhou-se até a porta. Bateu, sendo quase imediatamente atendida por uma figurinha conhecida.

- Twinkly? Lembra-se de mim?

- Twinkly nunca se esquece de um convidado! – O pequeno elfo disse, um tanto ultrajado. – Twinkly lembra muito bem da jovem senhorita Lair.

- Será que eu posso entrar?

- A senhorita é esperada?

- Na verdade, não.

- Então eu devo perguntar ao meu mestre.

- Não! – o elfo se virou – Fale com Eileen, tudo bem?

E o pequeno elfo assentiu e correu para dentro, deixando a porta entreaberta. Logo Eileen Snape estava na porta, com um acolhedor sorriso de boas-vindas.

- Amélia, minha querida, há quanto tempo! Entre, por favor! Vamos tomar um chá!

- Obrigada.

Eileen a levou até a sala e a convidou para se sentar. Amélia se acomodou num dos espaçosos sofás. Eileen se sentou numa cadeira na frente dela. Twinkly foi providenciar o chá.

A mãe de Severo, como a boa anfitriã que era, começou.

- Então, minha querida, como vão as coisas? Eu soube que você não ficou aqui com o meu Severo.

- Infelizmente é verdade. Pouco antes de me formar em Hogwarts minha mãe adoeceu e eu tive que ir cuidar dela, nos Estados Unidos. Mas nada me agradarias mais do que ficar aqui.

- Mas que pena. Ela está melhor?

- Ela ainda está em tratamento, mas eu temo que não tenha muito tempo de vida.

- Meu Merlin. Eu sinto muito.

- Eu também. Mas talvez a morte seja um alívio para ela. O tratamento é pesadíssimo e ela tem sofrido ao longo desses três anos. O que é uma pena é que eu não estarei ao lado dela quando o inevitável ocorrer.

O elfo chegou com o chá. Serviu para as duas mulheres.

- Não estará? Por quê?

- Eu voltei para a Inglaterra.

- Mesmo? Que coisa boa! Eu...

Nesse momento, um homem de aparência severa, quase cruel entrou na sala. Eileen ficou com o semblante preocupado. Ele examinou demoradamente Amélia e, por fim, perguntou para Eileen:

- Quem é essa?

- Tobias, ela é Amélia, uma antiga namorada do nosso Severo.

- _Seu_ Severo – ele falou, irritado. – Aquele desnaturado não entra nessa casa desde que tinha quinze anos de idade. Não o considero meu filho. Está morto pra mim – se voltou para Amélia. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu queria o endereço do seu filho.

- Não temos!

- Calma, Tobias – Eileen censurou o marido. Depois sorriu para Amélia. – Infelizmente Severo há muito deixou essa família. Não sabemos onde ele habita no momento. Mas vamos continuar a nossa conversa, Amélia! Vamos, deixe-me te mostrar algumas jóias de família. – sem esperar por resposta, pegou Amélia pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la escada acima – com licença, meu marido.

XxXxXxX

Ela arrastou Amélia até o antigo quarto de Severo.

Lembranças povoaram a cabeça de Amélia assim que ela pôs o olho no canto do quarto onde ficava a passagem secreta que levaria para o bosque onde ela perdeu a sua virgindade.

Eileen fechou a porta e foi até a escrivaninha, onde tinha um porta-jóias. Ela tirou a última gavetinha, derramou tudo e retirou um fundo falso. De lá, ela tirou um pedaço de pergaminho. Entregou rapidamente para Amélia, enquanto falava alarmada.

- Esse é o endereço. Ele vive na Londres trouxa – baixou ainda mais a voz. – Meu marido não sabe que mantemos contato. Ele me proibiu de falar com Severo.

Amélia começou a entender porque Severo odiava tanto o pai. Um maldito controlador, ele era.

Eileen se calou e apurou os ouvidos. Pegou um colar cheio de esmeraldas e colocou nas mãos de Amélia.

- Ele está vindo. Pergunte-me algo sobre a jóia.

- Ahn... É de família?

Eileen respirou fundo e começou a explicar calmamente.

- Este colar está há cinco gerações na fa... - Tobias Snape abriu a porta. Ela olhou para o marido descontente e continuou. – na família Snape. É lindo, não acha? Sabe o que é feio, Amélia? Ter a conversa interrompida pelo marido curioso.

O homem ignorou o comentário e disparou.

- Eu vou sair. Você vem comigo. E você, Lair, vai embora.

- Tobias!

Amélia deu um sorriso sem-graça. Já tinha conseguido o que queria, mesmo. Não tinha mais o que fazer na casa.

- Está tudo bem. Eu vou marcar antes de aparecer da próxima vez.

- É bom mesmo! – O homem replicou.

- Tchau, Eileen. Até mais, senhor Snape.

- Até nunca mais.

Deixou a casa.

XxXxXxX

Já era noite quando aparatou no seu apartamento. Olhou o endereço. Não era tão longe. Talvez ficasse há três ou quatro quarteirões... Ela não tinha certeza.

Tomou um demorado banho e trocou de roupa. Colocou um belo vestido vermelho... Um tanto decotado, mas nada vulgar. E desaparatou.

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor...

Leia a minha fic do fest, quem naum leu ainda.

_**Revisão básica para os esquecidos: **_

Schwartz aparece pela primeira vez no cap. 7 da 1ª parte. Ele eh o segundo namorado da Amélia, depois de George Zwingli. Eles começam e acabam o namoro no cap. 12.

Longbotton era amigo de Amélia. Eles se conhecem no capítulo 4 da 1ª parte, no segundo dia de Amélia em Hogwarts. Ele era do terceiro ano. No ano seguinte ele começa a namorar Alice Tieney – sobrenome por minha conta –, a esposa.

Amélia conhece a mãe de Severo nas férias do seu último ano em Hogwarts – cap. 25 da 1ª parte. Não sei pq eu estou lembrando vcs disso... Tenho quase ctz q vcs se lembram dessa visita! Hehehehe! Mudei os nomes dos pais d Severo, sim... Axu q mta gente sabe pq...

**Mariana Navarro: **Ai q boooooooooom! D Continue elndo e revisando, poooooor favooor, oks? Bjuuuuuuus!

**Dark-Bride: **Ele disse... Ela viu! Hehehehehehe! E, no prox cap, o encontro! Hauhauah! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Curta e grossa no cap passado? Imagino o q vc pensa dela nesse! Hehehehe! Continue prendendo a respiração... Prox cap vai bombar! Hehehehe! Bjus!

**Lara: **Romance... Aguaaaaaaaaaarde! Cenas do prox cap! Hehehehe! Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **Hauhauahuahauhauahuah! Tb acho q uma pitadinha de crueldade naum faz mal a ng! Q a força esteja com vc! – tb estou no clima Star Wars! Vc viu a luta final, o Ani e o Obi-Wan? Me arrepiei tooooooda! E tb quando ele vira o Darth Vader, com direito a máscara td! Ai, me empolguei! Hehehehehe! Bjus!


	5. Irresistível

**Capitulo – V - IRRESISTÍVEL**

Aparatou na frente do prédio onde Snape deveria morar.

Olhou ao redor... Não, não precisaria apagar a memória de ninguém. Ninguém tinha a visto aparecer ali... Já imaginava que seria assim... Tempos difíceis, os trouxas estavam vivendo. Ninguém mais ficava nas ruas uma hora daquela.

Observou o prédio: não parecia, nem de longe, com a mansão que o seu ex-namorado costumara viver. Era um prédio antigo caindo aos pedaços... Mas ela não se importou. Aliás, achou até melhor, já que pôde entrar sem se identificar, graças à ausência de porteiros ou seguranças.

Observou o papel que fora dado pela mãe dele. O apartamento de Severo era o 302. Subiu os três andares de escadas até chegar à frente da porta suja. Ajeitou o vestido e apertou a campainha.

Nada.

Apertou novamente.

O barulho de vidro de espatifando veio de dentro do apartamento e, logo depois, um falatório ávido. Em pouco tempo a porta se abria.

Olhando para Amélia com desdém estava uma loura precariamente vestida. Amélia não deixou de reparar no cheiro de bebida que ela exalava. _Absinto_. A loura estava com o batom borrado e os cabelos desgrenhados.

- O que você quer?

- Desculpe, eu acho que acabei no apartamento errado. Você pode me informar onde Severo Snape mora?

A loura gargalhou.

- Não se enganou não. Sabe, você é a primeira morena que procura por ele. Eu vou chamar. Pode entrar.

O apartamento inteiro cheirava a cigarro. Uma música alta tocava. Garrafas e mais garrafas secas de Absinto se espalhavam pelo chão.

O lugar, em si, era bem impessoal, exatamente como o apartamento que Amélia tinha comprado. Nada era a cara de Severo.

A loira entrou numa porta... e logo saiu acompanhada de mais duas mulheres, igualmente loiras, igualmente semi-nuas, igualmente despenteadas e igualmente lânguidas.

A da esquerda, a mais baixa, disse rispidamente.

- Severo mandou perguntar quem você é.

Amélia, que apenas observava a situação em choque, não conseguia raciocinar direito. A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça foi:

- Vocês são prostitutas?

A loira que tinha feito a pergunta fez uma carranca e se aproximou de Amélia, ultrajada.

- Prostitutas! _Jamais_! Nós estamos aqui porque gostamos de Severo! E gostamos de uma boa sacanagem. Não somos pagas, se é essa a pergunta! – sorriu maliciosamente, então – E você? Prostituta? Se for, pode sair! Severo não precisa pagar para ter uma boa foda!

A morena deu um meio sorriso. É... Parece que as coisas tinham mudado muito...

- Não, não sou prostituta. Como vocês, costumo dar de livre e espontânea vontade. Mas não é isso que vi fazer aqui.

A do meio rolou os olhos.

- Se você não veio dar para Severo, pode ir saindo. Ele está ocupado, como você pode ver!

O sangue subiu à cabeça de Amélia. Quem eram aquelas três para mandá-las embora do apartamento de Severo? Estava preparando uma boa resposta, quando uma voz aveludada cortou a sala.

- Quem você está mandando embora, Christie?

Amélia olhou, petrificada, para o que Severo tinha se tornado. Ele estava um tanto mais alto. A antiga magreza deu lugar a um corpo bem definido e sensual. _'Eu adoraria passar a minha língua por esse abdômen'_. O rosto dele estava másculo. A barba por fazer, os cabelos negros, ainda oleosos, caindo, moldando, o seu rosto.

Ele vestia apenas uma calça de tecido fino... E pelo volume que estava fazendo numa certa parte, ele não vestia absolutamente nada embaixo dela.

Amélia mordeu o lábio.

- Amélia?

- Eu.

- Ei, acorda, Morena!

A voz esganiçada de Christie fez Amélia tirar os olhos do corpo bem definido de Severo. Respirou fundo, buscando fugir dos seus pensamentos. Então caminhou na direção dele, sorrindo.

- Eu senti a sua falta!

- Você está diferente!

Sim, ela estava diferente... Exercícios constantes mudaram o seu corpo e os seus cabelos, agora, estavam mais curtos, mais funcionais.

- É... Um pouco?

- Você está... _Uau_.

Os dois se perderam em olhares por um tempo... O pigarrear de Christie os trouxe de volta para a realidade.

Amélia sorriu, marota.

- Bem, essa é a hora em que você me abraça e diz que também sentiu a minha falta.

E ele a abraçou forte. Ela sentiu novamente em seu corpo a masculinidade de Severo. Ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Amélia, sentindo o seu cheiro. Ela suspirou. Ele sussurrou.

- Eu também senti sua falta.

Ela se deixou ser abraçada por um longo tempo, matando as saudades que costumava se proibir de sentir. Depois, se separou. Ele estava um tanto constrangido, ela podia perceber, mesmo com todo o esforço que fazia para se manter inexpressivo. Ela sorriu, enquanto ele falava.

- Mas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Ela elevou as mãos até o pescoço, para pegar o colar que, há alguns anos, ele tinha dado a ela. Mas, no meio do caminho, desistiu.

- Primeiro eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

Ela foi até as três mulheres loiras que, agora, estavam sentadas no sofá, esperando que a cena de reencontro terminasse. Começou a puxá-las pelo braço, fazendo-as reclamar de dor e desconforto. A mais falante, Christie, livrou-se das mãos de Amélia e foi até Severo insinuante. O beijou levemente nos lábios.

- Por que você ainda não mandou essa mocréia para fora, hein, meu bem?

- Já disse que odeio que me chame assim. – ele respondeu secamente – E quem eu expulso da minha casa ou não é problema seu.

_'Grosso'_

- Nossa! Calma! Está estressadinho, é? Eu sei bem como te acalmar...

A mulher já voltara a tentar se esfregar com Severo. Amélia rolou os olhos e foi até ela. A arrancou do homem.

Disse, sarcasticamente.

- Mas eu gosto quando ele está estressado, ok, Christine?

Ela a fuzilou com o olhar.

- É _Christie_.

Deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz! – sorriu. – Agora, _meninas_ está na hora de dormir... E eu não estou dizendo _dormir com Severo_. Sabe, se vocês três estiverem muito excitadas, existe um artefato trouxa conhecido, por razões óbvias, por consolo. Vocês vão poder se divertir à beça com ele. Agora saiam daqui!

Ela segurou Christie pelo braço e a levou até a porta. A jogou para fora do apartamento, enquanto a mulher protestava. No lado de fora, a loira rosnou.

- Você pensa que pode satisfazer ele? Olhe para você! É só uma! Ele gosta de ter três, quatro na cama com ele!

Gargalhou.

- Pois é, mas eu não vi para ir para a cama com ele! Então, não faz mal! Tchau!

Fechou a porta. Viu que as outras duas ainda estavam lá, acariciando o peito dele. Rolou os olhos.

- Vocês também podem ir!

A mais alta deu um muxoxo e saiu, sem pestanejar muito. A outra, o perguntou, com a voz afetada pela bebida.

- Essa é a tal namorada, é?

- Não – ele respondeu. – Na verdade, ela é uma ex-namorada minha.

- Ah!

Ela foi para a porta aberta, enquanto ajeitava o pequeno vestido em seu corpo. Resmungou.

- Ex é pior que atual! Ô criaturinha chata!

E se foi, junto com as duas que ainda a esperavam.

Gargalhando, Amélia fechou a porta.

Encostou-se a ela, um olhar quase sedutor se colocando em seus olhos involuntariamente. Um sorriso luxurioso apossou-se dos seus lábios enquanto ela caminhava lentamente para o encontro de Severo.

As suas mãos pousaram sobre o peito dele... Deslizaram até o seu pescoço, onde ela ficou quase o abraçando.

Com a voz rouca, disse:

- Só pra ficar claro, Senhor Irresistível, eu não vim dar pra você!

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que beta pacientemente essa fic desde o seu primeiro capítulo da primeira fase.. E que betou esse cap aki tb, claro! Hehehehehe!

**Sheyla: **RESPIRE! Huahuahauhauahuahuahauh! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **E eles se encontraram... Hehehehehhehehe! Bjus!

**Lara: **Hehehehehehehe! Serah q terah romance? Bjus!


	6. Um Homem Incrível

_**Estou de férias!**_

_**Isso quer dz: nd de atualizações por um bom tempo! Vcs tiveram quase um ano d fic, eu mereço uma folguinha, naum!**_

_**Quem quiser, pode deixar o email q quando eu voltar a atualizar eu aviso! D**_

**CAPÍTULO VI. UM HOMEM INCRÍVEL.**

"_Só pra ficar claro, Senhor Irresistível, eu não vim dar pra você!"_

Ele sorriu. As mãos subiram para a sua cintura.

- Foi o que imaginei. Como você me achou aqui?

Amélia se soltou. Foi para longe... Era o melhor a fazer... Antes de perder o controle.

- Sua mãe. Eu fui até a Mansão Snape e ela me deu o endereço. Aliás, tamanha coincidência! A minha casa fica a poucos quarteirões daqui.

- Sua casa? Está de volta, então?

Ele foi até o sofá e se sentou. Bateu levemente no sofá, convidando Amélia a se sentar ao seu lado. Ela sorriu, zombeteira, e foi. Cruzou as pernas lentamente, sem deixar de sentir os olhos dele a acompanhando por um segundo sequer. Snape esticou a mão até a mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá. Pegou uma garrafa com um liquido verde e duas pequeninas taças. Serviu-as. Amélia começou a ficar com água na boca.

_'Absinto'_

- Aceita?

- Pensei que não fosse oferecer nunca.

Amélia tomou um pequeno gole, sentindo o gosto forte rasgar a sua garganta e desfrutando de um enorme prazer com isso. Severo esvaziou o conteúdo da taça em um único gole. Comentou:

- Você bebe devagar.

- Eu procuro o gosto do absinto, e não a embriagues eventualmente causada por ele.

Ele pousou o copo na mesinha. Aproximou-se mais. _Bem mais_.

- Você não me respondeu. Está de volta?

- Estou de volta, sim. E sem pretensões de um dia voltar aos Estados Unidos. Nem pra visitar.

- Brigou com seus pais?

- Não – ela sorriu. – Cortei o cordão umbilical – silêncio. – Ah, por falar em pais, eu conheci o teu pai.

Ele se levantou.

- Ah, você teve o desprazer.

- _Desprazer_, de fato. O homem é intragável. Não me admira que você tenha saído da família. Se fosse comigo, teria feito a mesmíssima coisa. Ou talvez mais, quem sabe.

- Finalmente uma alma viva que me entende. Mas o que você veio fazer aqui?

Ela se levantou e, mais uma vez, se aproximou dele. Ergueu o rosto, deixando os lábios bem próximos dos deles.

'_Amélia... O que você está realmente querendo com esse joguinho?'_

- Queria te ver – ela mentiu. Não estava na hora de mencionar os Comensais. – Sabe, estava com saudades. E vi te devolver isso.

Ela retirou o colar que Severo tinha a presenteado há três anos. Colocou no pescoço dele, num gesto que evidenciava seus seios... _Talvez propositalmente_. Ele não pode evitar o olhar. Ela percebeu.

- Como nós não somos mais exatamente apaixonados, eu achei que não tinha o menor direito de ficar com isso.

- Nesse caso, eu acho que devo te devolver o seu.

Ele ia se virar, mas Amélia o segurou pelo braço... Braço verdadeiramente musculoso, ela não pode deixar de notar. Começou a arrastá-lo de volta para o sofá.

- Não se incomode – sentaram-se. – Se você não me devolver o colar hoje, garantimos um segundo encontro, não?

- Creio que sim.

Eles se olharam em silêncio. Ele começou a se aproximar dela... Amélia quase riu... Ele costumava fazer isso em Hogwarts, quando ainda não estavam namorando.

Tocou a sua perna.

- Bem, o que você tem feito? _Fora sexo_.

- Eu estou trabalhando numa loja, na Travessa do Tranco. Não paga muito bem, mas dá para viver... Nesse cubículo, é claro... Mas, como eu mal paro em casa, está de bom tamanho.

- Eu percebi, que você não para em casa – ela o olhou maliciosamente. – Aquelas garotas pareciam estar viciadas em você.

Aproximou-se mais.

- E estão.

- _E_ você tem uma namorada.

- Ela está fora da cidade – ele deu de ombros.

- E você aproveita a ausência dela...

- ...com as minhas fãs.

Mais proximidade. Ela sussurrou, já quase tocando os lábios dele com os seus próprios.

- Você deve ter aprendido bastante.

- Tive três anos de treino duro.

Amélia riu. Ele estava inclinando a cabeça para beijá-la... E ela se afastou. Sorriu maliciosamente. Severo pegou um maço de cigarros. Antes de acender um, perguntou.

- Se importa?

- Sim, se você não me oferecer.

Ele colocou o cigarro na boca e o acendeu. Tragou. E colocou-o nos lábios de Amélia, sem deixar de tocá-los por um momento. Ascendeu um pra ele próprio.

- Você está fumando, Amélia? Sempre pensei que fosse contra tal vício.

- Eu era – tragou. – Mas a minha vida nos Estados Unidos me rendeu um monte de maus-hábitos.

- Tais como...?

- Bom, eu fumo demais...

- O que é uma surpresa.

- ...bebo demais...

- Isso você já fazia quando te conheci.

-...Trabalho demais...

- Assim como eu.

-...Festejo demais...

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

-...e fodo demais.

Ele a olhou incrédulo. Ela riu.

- Sem comentários para essa última?

Ele pigarreou.

- Bom... Não se pode dizer que isso é um mal-hábito... Mas sim um bem interessante. _Principalmente_ vindo de você... – Ela riu. – Isso quer dizer que você tem praticado bastante no decorrer desses anos.

- Sim. De fato. Pratiquei _muito_. – Mais uma aproximação. – Acho que posso ser classificada como ninfomaníaca.

- Ninfo? Isso é uma coisa que não imaginava de você. 

- Eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Mas você está boa de cama, agora?

- _Muito_ boa de cama. Só recebo elogios.

Ele se aproximou um pouco. As mãos pousaram sobre a cintura dela. Roçou os lábios no seu ouvido. Ela suspirou, sentindo uma onda elétrica atravessar todo seu corpo. Ele sussurrou sedutoramente.

- E quando eu vou provar?

- Nunca. – ela cortou. Ele se separou dela, desapontado. Risadas. – Sabe, eu também tenho o péssimo hábito de ser fiel.

- Fiel? Então você...?

- Sim, eu tenho alguém. Ele se diz meu noivo, mas eu ainda não disse se queria casar com ele. Eu gosto dele... Ele é até legalzinho.

- Mas...?

- Não tem mais. Eu apenas não sei se quero me casar agora. Sabe, eu prefiro uma vida devassa, como essa que você está levando.

Ele serviu aos dois, mais uma dose de Absinto.

- Como a minha? Com quantos homens você já dormiu, posso perguntar?

- Hmmmm... Deixe-me pensar... Três namorados... _quatro_, com você. Dois quase namorados. Três ressacas. É... Nove homens.

- Três dos quais você nem sabe o nome.

- Na verdade, eu sei, porque eu me apresentei pela manhã.

Eles riram. E assim o tempo passou, até o amanhecer do dia... Um seduzindo o outro, enquanto conversavam sobre a vida. Não se deixaram embebedar. E apenas perceberam quanto a hora tinha passado quando os primeiros pássaros começaram a cantar.

XxXxXxX

- Nossa, Sev, já é dia! Eu tenho que ir para casa... Logo, logo tenho que trabalhar.

- Eu também.

Ela o fitou demoradamente.

- Eu quase tinha esquecido de como é maravilhoso passar o meu tempo com você. E, eu devo admitir – sorriu – O tempo te fez ficar ainda mais interessante.

Ele pousou a mão na coxa dela.

- Você também. E está linda.

- Jura? Pela amostra de ontem eu achei que você preferisse as loiras!

- Eu prefiro, de fato. Mas você... é _você_.

Levantou-se, rindo do elogio. Caminhou até a porta, pensando em sair, quando sentiu aqueles braços fortes a agarrarem por trás. Os lábios de Severo atacaram a sua nuca, famintos. Arrepios. A maçã do seu rosto tornou-se afogueada.

- Eu sou eu, Severo. Tente não me tratar como as suas fãs, por favor!

Ele suspirou enquanto a soltava.

- Tudo bem, eu te respeito.

Saiu. Virou-se.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Se chegar ao trabalho com esse cheiro de Absinto, perco o emprego!

- Idem. Onde você está trabalhando?

- Ministério. Enfim consegui o emprego dos meus sonhos – Tirando margens para futuros questionamentos, ela continuou. – Nos vemos novamente?

- Amanhã. Tem um bom restaurante do outro lado da rua. Como é perto, depois podemos vir para o apartamento – ele disse, insinuante.

- Feito.

Desaparatou

XxXxXxX

Ela apartou no apartamento. Suspirou.

_'Como eu posso querer ele? Eu o vejo se agarrando com três mulheres e ao invés de sentir nojo eu me excito? O que há de errado comigo? Três anos. Há três anos eu não o vejo! Como eu posso me excitar com ele como se o tempo não tivesse passado?'_

Ela preparou um bom banho quente. Entrou na banheira.

_'E ele não ajudava nada... Se ao menos parasse de me comer com o olhar, talvez eu não tivesse sentido nada. Mas que energia é essa que me liga a ele? Por que eu me sinto estremecer a qualquer toque?... E isso não acontece comigo há muito tempo... Desde que eu acabei com ele, na verdade.' _

Ela saiu do banho. Separou uma saia e uma camiseta. Nada muito especial. Começou a se vestir.

_'O pior é que ele continua a ter uma conversa interessantíssima. Horas e horas juntos, e ele não deixou o assunto acabar sequer uma vez... Como um homem pode ser tão incrível? Droga, estou atrasada! Ah vai com bafo de absinto mesmo!'_

Ela pegou uma bolsa e desaparatou no ministério.

XxXxXxX

_**Estou de férias!**_

_**Isso quer dz: nd de atualizações por um bom tempo! Vcs tiveram quase um ano d fic, eu mereço uma folguinha, naum!**_

_**Quem quiser, pode deixar o email q quando eu voltar a atualizar eu aviso! D**_


	7. Amigos Inimigos

**CAPÍTULO VI. AMIGOS INIMIGOS  
**

Belo dia para se trabalhar até tarde...

- Amélia?

_'Saco!'_

Ela se recostou à sua cadeira, suspirando pesadamente. Era Frederick Schwartz quem estava na porta.

- _É Lair_ – falou com os dentes cerrados. – Entre.

O homem entrou, um semblante irritantemente amigável em seu rosto. Logo foi falando.

- Desculpe a interrupção, _Lair_, mas está quase na hora do tal ataque... A _senhora_ não vai querer falar nada para nós?

Ela rolou os olhos.

O tal ataque...

Estava sendo programado pelo estrategista anterior, mas, _que pena_, ele morreu! Quando Amélia começou a trabalhar no Ministério, soube desse ataque... e o reformulou. Finalmente chegara o dia de pôr seus planos em prática.

A missão era simples: invadir a casa dos Lestrange e prender comensais.

Ao que se sabia, os Lestrange estavam programando uma festa secreta... Não tão secreta, na verdade, já que o convite foi enviado para algum traidor, e a informação remetida à Dumbledore. Claro que o velho informou o Ministério.

De qualquer forma, era fato conhecido é que, depois dessas infames festinhas secretas de comensais, sempre acontecia uma carnificina em algum bairro trouxa.

Finalmente Amélia estrearia em seu emprego... E logo na casa de Bellatrix, quem diria!

- Claro, Schwartz. Eu vou indo.

XxXxXxX

O quatorze aurores que formavam a equipe de Amélia, sentavam numa pequena sala do ministério, todos ouvindo atentamente a cada palavra que sua instrutora dizia... Todos excitados com a possibilidade de prender alguns comensais, salvar o dia e beber para comemorar... Eles não eram muito melhores que ela, afinal.

- Eu acho que não preciso dizer mais nada, preciso? Está bem claro o que faremos.

Eles apenas ficaram olhando-a. Ela suspirou.

'_Hora de fazer uma pequena revisão.'_

- Aparataremos próximos à Mansão Lestrange nos aproximaremos. Eu estive estudando a mansão essa semana. Tem uma pequena brecha na porta, por onde eu espiarei o que acontece na festa. Assim que eles colocarem as máscaras, entramos. Alguma dúvida?

Um auror ruivo, Willian Hilton, levantou a mão. Amélia o olhou, dando consentimento para falar.

- Por que?

Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que o que?

- Por que nós temos que esperar eles colocarem as máscaras? Não tem lógica prolongar a espera.

_'Imbecil.'  
_  
Falou devagar, como se tivesse explicando algo complicado à uma criança.

- Se nós entrarmos antes, será invasão de privacidade. Se entrarmos depois, será perseguição à suspeitos. Se entrarmos antes, não estaremos amparados legalmente.

Ele abriu a boca, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma epifania. Amélia rolou os olhos e bufou. 

- Eu quero o maior número de Comensais da Morte _vivos_. Estuporem, torturem, batam. Mas não matem. _Eu não posso interrogar cadáveres_.

XxXxXxX

À surdina, quinze pessoas trajando negro e usando o Feitiço da Desilusão, tudo para se confundir com a noite, começaram a se aproximar da suntuosa mansão onde a música alta reinava imponente.

Amélia, aparando-se nas paredes, conseguiu chegar até perto da porta, onde um imenso segurança cuidava de manter os intrusos longe.

Ela parou exatamente atrás dele, sem fazer um ruído sequer. A sua mão escorregou pela sua saia negra, pela sua perna e chegou à sua bota, de onde ela tirou uma adaga. Apertou-a em sua mão. Ergueu-a, até que a ponta se aproximasse bastante do pescoço daquele que seria a sua vítima. Olhou para Frank Longbotton, que estava a sua esquerda. Ele acenou.

Rapidamente canalizando toda sua força em seus braços, Amélia segurou a boca do homem e cortou-lhe a garganta. Quase imediatamente, o corpo sem vida derramava todo o seu peso sobre ela. Com a mão que segurava a adaga ensangüentada, ela apoiou o corpo dele, e, lentamente, o deitou no chão, sem nenhum ruído.

A morte daquele segurança passou despercebida aos olhos do mundo.

Ergueu seu polegar para Longbotton.

O auror fez um sinal, chamando aqueles que estavam atrás dele para mais perto.

Amélia se escorou a porta, tomando cuidado para que sequer a sua sombra pudesse ser percebia dentro da festa. Ela espiou pela mínima fresta que tinha na entrada.

Dezenas de pessoas se amontoavam no que seria o fim da comemoração. Ela pode ver de relance o rosto de Bellatrix, sempre tão bela, agora, como a anfitriã Lestrange.

A música cessou. Amélia percebeu uma movimentação na sala. Capas negras. Uma máscara. Era hora de entrar.

Amélia olhou para Frank. Ele fez o sinal. Todos os aurores se posicionaram em frente à porta. Amélia limpou a sua mão na saia. Empunhou a varinha. Com um feitiço, explodiu a porta.

O semblante sobressaltado dos comensais chegou quase a ser hilário.

Amélia sorriu sarcasticamente... E correu para o encontro daqueles que já se encontravam em posição de ataque.

Chuvas de feitiços das mais variadas cores irromperam, quebrando os soberbos cristais daquela casa.

Amélia já tinha conseguido derrubar um... dois... três comensais. Então... 

- Expeliarmus!

A varinha de Amélia caiu no chão.

'_Merda!'_

Uma comensal estava vindo em na sua direção, varinha empunhada, pronta para diferir um feitiço. Não havia tempo de apanhar a varinha. Ela respirou fundo.

E agiu.

Rapidamente, deu um passo a frente. Com o braço, bateu na mão em que a mulher segurava a varinha. Agora ela também estava desarmada. Antes que a comensal pudesse perceber o que acontecera, Amélia esmurrou o seu rosto. Ela se curvou. Bradou.

- Vaca!

E a reação veio.

A mão da comensal encontrou o rosto de Amélia numa espécie violenta de tapa: As suas unhas cravaram-se no rosto dela, rasgando-o. Amélia gemeu.

Pousou a mão aonde ardia... e viu sangue.

- Puta! Meu rosto!

Esmurrou o estômago a mulher; ela se curvou. Com as duas mãos juntas, Amélia bateu nas costas dela, fazendo-a cair ajoelhada. Tirou violentamente o capuz e a segurou pelos longos e sedosos cabelos negros. Ergueu um pouco a sua cabeça. Arrancou-lhe a máscara.

Era Bellatrix.

Amélia deu um sorriso irônico.

- Ah, olá, Bella.

Os olhos negros da mulher brilharam de ódio. 

- É bom te ver, Amélia!

Colocou a mão no queixo da sua antiga amiga... Iria matá-la. Quebrar o seu pescoço...

Mas uma varinha apontada bem a para a sua nuca a fez desistir do seu intento.

Amélia prendeu a respiração.

Uma voz masculina ressonou por trás dela.

- Solte.

Amélia soltou o rosto de Bellatrix e ergueu as mãos ao alto, em sinal de redenção.

Bellatrix sorriu. Apanhou a sua varinha e desaparatou.

_'Merda!'  
_

O comensal segurou os braços dela fortemente, abraçando-os, machucando. Amélia tentou se mexer – ele apertou a varinha com mais força contra a sua nuca.

Ninguém viu. Todos estavam ocupados demais, travando batalhas.

Ele começou a arrastá-la... Ela sabia que não seria seguro tentar qualquer reação ali. Uma tentativa de reação seria muito óbvia, agora... A única coisa que ela talvez tivesse ao seu favor era o elemento surpresa. Ele precisava acreditar que ela estava rendida, primeiro.

Os gritos e luzes ficavam cada vez mais distantes à medida que ele a guiava por um longo corredor escuro. E então, parou.

Ela não se moveu. Tinha que pensar no que fazer.

A varinha deslizou da sua nuca para a frente do seu pescoço. Pressionou, machucando.

Um arrepio de medo passou pelo seu corpo.

- Não se mova.

Amélia ouviu algo caindo no chão. Levou os olhos para a fonte do barulho. Era a máscara e a capa de comensal.

Pavor.

Lábios famintos tinham se apossado da sua nuca, do seu pescoço, dos seus ombros. Uma mordida que ele reconheceu.

Prazer. 

Suspirou, quase aliviada.

- Severo.

Ele segurou a sua cintura com uma mão e a virou. A varinha ainda ameaçadoramente apontada para ela.

Deu um passo a frente. Amélia ficou parada.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É melhor fazer absolutamente _tudo_ o que eu quero.

- Você usaria mágica contra mim?

- Sim.

Ela sorriu, sarcástica.

A mão que segurava a sua cintura desceu para as suas nádegas. Ele a apertou, trouxe-a para junto dele.

Passos largos para trás, até encostá-la na parede.

Olhou para o peito arfante dela. E para os seus olhos. E para os seus lábios entreabertos.

O rosto desceu lentamente, até poder mordiscar os lábios dela.

Amélia fechou os olhos, saboreando.

As suas mãos, quase involuntariamente, foram para o quadril de Severo, acariciando. Pôde sentir os lábios dele se curvarem num sorriso.

Ele subiu o rosto, voltando a olhá-la.

A varinha encostou-se suavemente em seu pescoço, seduzindo, descendo, até encontrar os seus seios.

Arrepios. Emoções antigas.

_Tinha que manter a sanidade.  
_  
- Isso, Severo, é estupro.

Ele jogou a varinha no chão. 

- Não, Amélia, isso é consensual até demais.

E a beijou.

XxXxXxX

Pronto. Voltei! Hehehehe!

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q continua betando essa fic.

E revisem, oks?


	8. Festa de Iniciação

CAPÍTULO VIII. FESTA DE INICIAÇÃO

A excitação crescia a rapidamente, junto com a diminuição de pudor dos carinhos trocados entre os amantes.

Severo a beijou com força, pressionando-a. Um breve momento de sanidade a acometeu: Ela deveria estar trabalhando! A sua equipe precisava dela... E ela estava... _Confraternizando_ com o inimigo!

Tentou empurrá-lo com uma mão, mas ele segurou-a e a cravou contra a parede. O pulso ficando roxo com a força que ele aplicava.

E a sanidade acabou.

O prazer dos beijos e a dor das mordidas, tudo se misturando.

Era repentino, era errado.

_Ela estava no meio de uma batalha!  
_  
E, mesmo assim, naquele momento, não mais considerava resistir. 

As mãos dele desceram para a sua coxa esquerda, alisando-a. E erguendo-a. Passeando por Debaixo da saia... Tocando... 

Ela gemeu baixo, no ouvido dele.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais... Ela pode sentir a sua masculinidade.

Ele enganchou os dedos na lateral da tanga dela. Ela sussurrou.

- Rasgue.

E ele obedeceu.

Num movimento rápido, arrebentou e livrou-a daquele pedaço de pano.

As mãos dela desceram para abrir o zíper da calça dele. Ele deixou escapar um gemido rouco quando os dedos de Amélia tocaram aquela parte tão sensível do seu corpo.

A olhou demoradamente.

E, então, a sua mão desceu para a sua coxa direita, suspendendo-a...

E um barulho quase imperceptível interrompeu-os.

Amélia olhou para o lado imediatamente, para a fonte do barulho. E viu apenas duas pernas fazendo o caminho de volta para a batalha, sendo consumidas pela escuridão do corredor.

- Merda!

O empurrou, livrou-se do corpo daquele homem que tanto lhe inspirava fascínio.

Ele, por sua vez, não fez objeções em se separar dela, ofegante. Tentou se recompor – a começar pelos seus trajes, apanhando a máscara e a capa.

Quando ele se abaixou, Amélia viu, de rabo-de-olho, a varinha que ele tinha jogado no chão, minutos antes. Seus olhos brilharam.

Ele percebeu, também com os olhos vidrados no pequeno objeto mágico.

A varinha estava situada exatamente no meio deles... E a regra do jogo era simples: quem pegasse primeiro, vencia.

Quase no mesmo momento, eles jogaram os seus copos no chão. Talvez ele tivesse receio de machucá-la, pois não usou muita força para brigar pela varinha, o que fez com que Amélia ganhasse.

Ergueu-se rapidamente, apontando a varinha para Severo.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Você usaria mágica contra mim, Amélia?

O sorriso que ela abriu foi sarcástico.

- Parece que as posições se inverteram, não?

- É... Você está por cima! Agora é a hora em que você tenta me estuprar.

Gargalhada rouca. E seriedade.

Aproximou-se violentamente ameaçadora.

- Não. Essa é a hora que eu te estuporo e te prendo. E depois é a hora em que você será torturado e morto... pelas minhas mãos.

Ele quase sorriu... Mas viu que ela falava sério.

- Muito bem.

Abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de rendimento.

Amélia conjurou cordas que apertaram o pulso dele.

Começou a arrastá-lo... enquanto pensava no que quase tinha acontecido.

Será que tinha o dever de prendê-lo, de ser sempre tão racional? Talvez ela pudesse se dar ao luxo de, pelo menos uma vez, não ser tão profissional. Aliás, _que diabos_, ela já não tinha sido nada profissional, mesmo!

'_Foda-se!'_

O arrastou para a parede, encostando-o. A varinha ameaçadoramente em seu pescoço.

- Você não me prenderia, não vou te prender. Estupe...

- Espera!

Ela bufou.

- O que?

- Será que podemos passar o nosso encontro de hoje pra amanhã de noite?

Rolou os olhos.

- Amanhã, às oito, no restaurante perto da sua casa. Estupefaça!

E o corpo dele caiu no chão.

Ela se apressou – já deviam ter sentido a falta dela.

XxXxXxX

O cenário que ela encontrou foi animador: Comensais rendidos prontos para serem levados para longe.

Frank Longbotton aproximou-se, semblante um pouco preocupado, junto com Schwartz.

- Onde você se meteu?

Ela sorriu, sarcasticamente.

- Fodendo um comensal. – Não deixava de ser verdade. – Como estão as coisas aqui?

Schwartz suspirou.

- Não tão bem quanto parece, afinal isso era aquilo que se conhece como "festa de iniciação".

Amélia parou por um momento. Franziu o cenho.

- Isso significa que...?

Frank completou.

- Isso significa que tivemos muito trabalho por nada.

- Ótimo.

Amélia já podia sentir uma dorzinha de cabeça irritante se apoderando dela. Ergueu a voz para todos da sala.

- Senhores, eu sei que vocês estão cansados e que quem devia assumir a partir de agora era eu, apenas. Mas parece que pessoas não me contaram tudo o que tinha pra saber. Vocês vão fazer hora extra. Quando voltarem, ponham os comensais na sala de interrogatório e vão para a nossa sala.

XxXxXxX

- Festa de iniciação. O que quer dizer isso?

A irritação dela era óbvia pra todos. Frank Longbotton começou a falar, com a voz um tanto alterada pela intimidação.

- É a primeira tarefa dos novos Comensais, quando eles vão ser _inaugurados_. Geralmente só têm dois comensais de elite, os que treinaram os novos; no caso, foi Snape e Lestrange.

Quase imperceptivelmente, o lábio de Schwartz curvou. Disse:

- Lestrange foi salva por Snape. E Snape... Bom, ele _misteriosamente_ desapareceu no meio da nossa festinha.

'_Será que foi ele...?'_

Amélia preferiu fingir que não tinha percebido o sarcasmo na fala dele.

Continuou.

- E essas festas têm sempre convidados...? E, como eu me informei a pouco, o convite é sempre o mesmo para todas essas festas de iniciação. E eu fui para a PORRA dessa missão, sem saber que estaríamos lidando com INSIGNIFICANTES! Nós perdemos o nosso tempo. – ela se virou, para sair da sala. Mas não sem antes dizer. – Da próxima vez, não presumam que eu sei; contem-me _toda e qualquer_ informação que vocês tiverem sobre a missão, não importa se vocês acharem que ela é importante ou não; _eu_ decido isso. Agora vão vocês mandar aqueles bastardos para Azkaban. Eles não são bons suficientes para serem mortos.

E, assim, desaparatou. Apenas queria dormir.

XxXxXxX

A manhã não inspirava nela desejo algum de ir ao trabalho. Apenas mandou uma coruja, avisando da sua ausência... Não tinha nada pra fazer lá, mesmo.

Aproveitou á tarde para tomar um vinho enquanto colocava a casa em ordem. – Não gostava de usar mágica para arrumar. Preferia fazer tudo manualmente, da maneira mais difícil.

Mas, é claro, a chegada da coruja do ministério no meio da tarde acabou com seu sossego.

Uma pequena carta que dizia apenas:

"Presença urgente"

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap...

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Sevvie eh um animal... Graças a Merlin! HUAHuAhuahUahuHA! Continue revisando, por favor! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Continuei exatamente onde parou, ok? Mas, eu confesso, ultimamente ando com ciúmes do Sevvie... Nem a Amélia eu deixei tirar casquinhas por muito tempo! HuHAUAHUAHUHUAUH! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Heheheheheh! Nenhuma objeção, à vc recapitular! Fique a vontade! HuHAuHuAhUAhUAhu! E continue a ler, pois eu prometo mais cenas d luta... e BEM mais cenas de Sevvie/HuHAuHAuHAuHauHauAHuH! Bjus!

**Lara: **Depressão? Merda d vida? Use a varinha do Sevvie q ela resolve todos os seus problemas! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAH! Bjus!

**Anita Black: **E eu com saudades das reviews! XD Continue a ler e revisar, por favor, ok? Bjus!


	9. Interrogatório Interrompido

**CAPÍTULO IX. INTERROGATÓRIO INTERROMPIDO**

A correria no Ministério da Magia era a cicatriz do caos que estava se instalando naquela tarde. Amélia precisava encontrar o ministro... Aquela grande carta não tinha sido muito funcional no quesito explicativo...

Ela simplesmente não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Para o seu alívio, cercado de aurores, ela encontrou o ministro Clive Basile.

- Senhor Basile! O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Finalmente você chegou, Lair! Reúna a sua equipe! O beco diagonal está sendo atacado!

- Merlin!

O tempo que ela dispunha era muito pouco!

Correu até a sua sala, onde os aurores já esperavam ansiosos pela sua chegada. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de ser polida. Já chegou atirando.

- Vamos para o campo! Não quero nenhuma morte até que os comensais sejam trazidos! Quero interrogar um por um! Não posso interrogar cadáveres, certo?

"CERTO!"

Os aurores disseram todos de uma vez. Amélia continuou a dar as instruções.

- Não hesitem em usar o cruciatus. Isso fará os inimigos sucumbirem. Se forem estuporar, certifiquem-se de usar o feitiço corretamente. Se eles começarem a apelar pro Avada, quero que os matem também. Eu não sei onde exatamente o ataque está acontecendo, mas nós estamos perdendo um tempo precioso. Nós somos quinze. Quero que vocês façam duas filas, uma na frente da outra. Dez de um lado, quatro de outro.

Os aurores obedeceram, formando logo duas filas.

Amélia foi para a extrema esquerda da fila de dez pessoas. Para cada auror, ela dava o nome de um lugar do Beco Diagonal:

- Sr. Olivaras, loja de trajes de segunda mão, Gambol & Japes, Animais Mágicos, Gringotes, Madame Malkin, Floreios e borrões, papelaria, loja de quadribol e a farmácia.

Agora se voltou para a outra fila, de quatro pessoas. Fez o mesmo, começando da extrema direita.

- Brechó, sorveteria, loja de corujas e loja de caldeirões.

Todos calados.

- Vocês vão aparatar na porta das lojas que eu disse. E aparatarei na entrada da Travessa do Tranco, ficarei no centro da batalha, ditando instruções. FUI CLARA?

"SIM SENHORA!"

- Então vamos. AGORA!

Ela fez como combinado. Logo estava aparatando bem em frente ao bequinho que levava à Travessa do Tranco.

O lugar estava um caos. Pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro e, espalhados por todos os lugares, estavam homens encapuzados que trajavam uma máscara branca.

_'Filhos de uma puta.'_

Ela ficou um tempo olhando ao redor. Sentiu uma sombra passar por trás dela. Imediatamente, se virou e gritou.

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

O homem encapuzado caiu no chão imediatamente. O grito chamou a atenção de vários outros comensais, que vieram ao encontro dela. E a chuva de feitiços começou. Raios a atingiam de raspão por todos os lados, mas ela não se importava. Quanto mais sangrava, mais queria tirar sangue.

Logo os aurores estavam saindo das lojas. Os comensais se viram encurralados.

- ESTUPOREM-NOS!

Jatos de luzes vermelhas e verdes se cruzaram no ar.

Depois de meros minutos de luta, já podia se ver um cenário diferente: as pessoas que nada tinham a ver com a luta, se esconderam, fugiram. E, pelo chão, fora as marcas de sangue, podia-se ver corpos... Talvez alguns mortos, muitos estuporados.

Agora poucos continuavam na luta... Uma luta de jatos vermelhos.

E um jato verde que atingiu diretamente o peito de um auror, e fez com que a Marca Negra fosse conjurada no céu e que os remanescentes comensais desaparatassem.

Amélia fechou os olhos pesadamente, vendo o corpo inerte de um dos membros da sua equipe. Apressou o passo até lá.

Os aurores circulavam o corpo do amigo, como se zelassem o seu sono eterno.

Amélia apenas dispôs de toda a sua frieza pra se ajoelhar ao lado do corpo e, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, perguntar:

- Então?

Frank falou, com a voz alterada.

- Morreu.

Amélia se levantou.

- Não foi em vão. Agora se levante. Nós ainda temos trabalho para ser feito.

Frank pareceu ficar indignado com a atitude dela. Levantou-se e começou a falar. O tom de voz estava forte, agressivo. Os outros aurores apenas assistiram.

- Ainda temos trabalho a fazer! O meu melhor amigo acabou de ser assassinado e nós _temos trabalho a fazer_! Eu não tenho! O meu trabalho é ir até a casa da mulher dele e dizer que o marido morreu! Eu acabei de perder o meu...

- Melhor amigo – Amélia disse, sem se alterar. – Você já disse isso. O seu amigo morreu, mas a sua vida continua. E a sua vida agora é trabalhar. Estamos quase ganhando o jog--

- JOGO? Você chama isso de jogo? PESSOAS MORREM, AMÉLIA, VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU ISSO?

- Abaixe o seu tom de voz.

- Eu não vou segui as suas ordens!

E a paciência se esgotou.

- É MELHOR SEGUIR! Lembre-se que eu ainda sou sua superiora! Você me deve obediência. Agora pegue as porras dos comensais e leve-os para a porra do ministério! – Ela se virou, encarando os outros aurores, que agora formavam um círculo. – Isso serve para todos vocês! AGORA!

Imediatamente eles se moveram... e logo não existia nem sombra de comensais.

Ela suspirou e massageou a têmpora. Foi até a sorveteria.

A porta da lanchonete estava arrombada. Linda, a filha do dono do local, esquivou-se quando a viu. Amélia olhou-se no espelho e entendeu: Tinha um corte imenso no meio do rosto. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas e ensangüentadas.

Ela suspirou.

Com, a varinha, concertou o corte do rosto, deixando-o perfeito novamente. Depois se encaminhou para a garota, que tinha quinze anos no máximo.

- É melhor deixar as cicatrizes de combates para os mais velhos, feios e tolos, não? Se eu não tivesse aprendido a fechar cortes bem, já estaria um monstro.

À medida que Amélia se aproximava, a garota se esquivava mais.

- Não precisa ter _muito_ medo de mim. Eu estou do lado dos bonzinhos. E não vou te machucar... Isso é se você me der uma bebida.

Ela se aproximou devagar.

- Não é permitido vender bebidas fortes em dias comuns á essa hora. Só sorvete.

Amélia se sentou em frente ao bar.

Sorriu, sarcástica.

- Isso parece ser um dia comum? Olha aqui, garota, um subordinado meu acabou de morrer numa missão onde _eu_ era a encarregada. Outro subordinado se revoltou contra a minha autoridade. Eu vou, em questão de minutos, torturar e matar um monte de gente. E, pra terminar o meu dia, eu vou ter que brigar com toda a minha equipe! Eu _necessito_ de um pouco de álcool. Agora me dê a bebida mais forte que você dispor, ou eu juro que vou te matar.

Assustada a garota pegou uma garrafa de whisky a colocou na frente de Amélia, junto com um copo. Ela se serviu de duas generosas doses, que bebeu de uma vez só. Suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Tirou do bolso algumas moedas e as jogou junto da garrafa. Desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

Aparatou na sua sala, no ministério da magia.

Quase gritou.

Não estava sozinha.

Uma multidão de repórteres a esperava... E quase a atacaram quando a viram chegar.

- Como foi a batalha?

- Vocês perderam um auror. Foi um erro seu ou foi inevitável?

- Srta. Lair, como você explica uma morte?

- Quantas prisões foram feitas?

- É verdade que você mata qualquer comensal depois do interrogatório?

Amélia se recompôs do susto inicial. Gritou:

- CALEM-SE! – Todos se calaram e esperaram uma declaração dela. – A missão acabou, mas o meu trabalho está longe disso! Agora eu preciso fazer jus ao meu pagamento, e vocês, invadindo a minha sala, não estão ajudando! Agora me façam um favor e VÃO SE FODER! SAIAM!

As perguntas recomeçaram. Sem pensar, Amélia executou um feitiço silenciador em três deles.

Falou, ameaçadoramente.

- Eu disse, saiam.

Inconformados, os repórteres deixaram a sala. Amélia suspirou. Ainda tinha trabalho a ser executado.

Ela foi até a sala de interrogatório.

Na ante-sala, onde se tinha uma bela visão de um auror investigando uma bela moça, estavam o Ministro, dois aurores e Dumbledore.

Ela se encaminhou até o velho.

- Professor Dumbledore. – Cumprimentou.

- Amélia. Eu soube que você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho aqui. Não posso esperar para ver seus métodos.

Ela sorriu, sarcástica.

- Eu aposto que o senhor não quer ver, professor.

O ministro foi até Amélia, felicíssimo.

- Lair! O seu desempenho foi divino! Eu não podia esperar nada melhor!

O sorriso morreu.

- Deveria. Perdemos um!

- Foi a menor perda dos últimos tempos!

- Que poderia ter sido evitada se seus aurores não fossem tão bonzinhos! Porra! Eles foderam com o meu trabalho! Apavoraram-se quando os comensais começaram a soltar avadas! Isso não pode acontecer!... Quem é a vagabunda?

- Véronique Bordeaux.

'_Bordeaux... Onde eu já---? Ah!'_

- A francesa de Sirius. – Ela olhou pelo vidro. O auror estava fazendo perguntas para ela, que ficava calada o tempo inteiro. – O que aqueles imbecis estão fazendo? _Argh_! Eu vou entrar!

Bufando, ela irrompeu na sala. Era a chance perfeita para desestressar. Ela foi até onde a mulher estava sendo interrogada. Ordenou aos aurores.

- Levantem-na.

Eles obedeceram imediatamente.

- Saiam daqui e leve a cadeira.

Os dois hesitaram um pouco, mas cederam ao ver o olhar inquisidor de Amélia. Ao sair, fecharam a porta.

A mulher não ousava se mover. Amélia a rodeou, até as costas dela. Chutou violentamente a sua perna. A mulher gritou e caiu gemendo. Amélia fitou com entusiasmo a ponta branca do osso que saía pelo machucado que tinha acabado de causar.

Sem piedade, chutou a boca do estômago dela. A mulher cuspiu sangue. Com o pé, Amélia a virou.

- Quais são os planos do seu mentor?

A mulher não respondeu, apenas choramingou. Amélia pisou no osso quebrado dela.

- _Me.diga.agora_.

- Ele vai atacar em dois dias. – Ela soluçou – Em Hogsmeade. De nove da noite, quando estará acontecendo um festival. Isso é tudo que eu sei.

Choro na sala.

Amélia pisou mais fundo fazendo as duas partes do osso de Véronique se encontrarem e roçarem um no outro. Ela soltou um grito agoniado.

- Eu sinto que tem mais.

- Ele... Um grupo de doze comensais... Vamos fazer uma limpeza geral no festival... Matar todos...

Ela empurrou mais o pé. A comensal gritou desesperada. Quando ela ia fazer mais um pergunta, a porta da sala de interrogatório se abriu.

- Já chega, Amélia!

Ela se virou raivosamente e encarou Dumbledore, que não tinha nada de velhinho sereno.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Véronique eh a francesa que Sirius levou para o baile de formatura. Ela naum participa d fic, apenas eh citada por Sirius nos caps 27 e 29 da primeira parte, ok?

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Entaum pode ler! XD Quanto mais vc revisa, mais eu quero escrever!

**Sheyla Snape: **HuHAuAHuahUHAuHA! Minhas viagens eróticas andam despertando lembranças em vc, eh! Hehehehe! Bom saber! Eu soh naum digo nd pq tb me trazem lembranças... Aiai... Quase td baseado em fatos reais... Hehehehe! Minha querida amiga com sede de sangue: o precioso liquido vermelho jorrará à vontade! Estou indo responder o seu email, agora, com um pequeno presentinho que, eu tenho ctz, vc adorará! Bjos!

**Dark-Bride: **Ei! A varinha do Sevvie eh minha! Se quiser, eu empresto! Mas devolva em bom estado de conservação! HuHAuAhUAhUAHuAHUAhUAH! Bjus!

**Lara: **Aiiiiiiiii! Arruma um namorado fofo pra mim! O meu caso a distancia naum tah dando em nada! Soh vai pra frente quando ele vier me buscar! Heheheh! Bjus!


	10. Métodos Desaprovados

CAPÍTULO X. MÉTODOS DESAPROVADOS.

Amélia suspirou fundo.

Tinha muito respeito por aquele velho, mas não admitia ter um interrogatório interrompido. Ele sequer trabalhava no ministério, por que se meter?

Fez o máximo para manter a voz inalterada e calma.

Não queria desrespeitar o velho.

- O senhor não queria ver meus métodos? Aqui estão! Os mais eficazes!

O velho começou a se aproximar rapidamente de Amélia, a fúria era visível.

- O que eu acabei de ver é uma selvageria! Um ato desprezível, que só poderia ter sido ministrado por um ser sem coração!

Suspirou. Simplesmente não conseguiu conter seu gênio.

- Pois aqui está o seu ser sem coração! Nós estamos numa guerra, seu velho esclerosado! Ainda não entendeu isso!

Ela se ajoelhou próxima à prisioneira, que chorava e rezava em francês.

- Guarde suas rezas, francesa! Elas não vão ajudar você.

E quebrou o pescoço dela. Dumbledore se aproximou, ultrajado.

- Ela era um ser humano!

Riu, exasperada.

- E daí? Ela matou outros seres humanos, não?

- E você repetiu os erros dela!

- Eu não me importo! Eu já vou pro inferno mesmo, se é que tal lugar existe! Agora dá licença, que eu tenho mais o que fazer!

Perto da porta, o velho gritou.

- Você violou todos os direitos humanos!

Sequer se virou.

- Os direitos humanos que se fodam!

E saiu. Foi até a sala onde a equipe dela se concentrava. Muitas aurores choravam. Frank estava inconsolável. Amélia já chegou disparando:

- Eu não quero ver choro nessa sala! Chorar é uma fraqueza!

- Você não chora? – Frank perguntou, querendo continuar a discussão.

Sorriu, sinistra.

- Não! Eu aprendi a ser forte e não chorar no meu treinamento. Vocês deveriam ter aprendido isso.

- Eu não quero aprender isso! Não perderei a minha humanidade por uma guerra estúpida!

- Se essa guerra é estúpida, o que você faz aqui? Posso contar uma coisa a você? Foi a sua estúpida humanidade que matou o seu tão prezado amigo!

Vários começaram a cochichar. Ela se zangou. Estava na hora do sermão.

- CALADOS! Essa missão teria tudo para dar certo, se não fosse um pequeno detalhe: A grande e prezada humanidade de vocês!

"Como vocês foram idiotas a ponto de se deixar apavorar por alguns avadas? Que pegassem um bruxo qualquer e o usasse como escudo! E tem mais: Avada se paga com Avada! Por que diabos vocês não enfiaram vários jatos de luz verde no rabo daqueles filhos da puta antes que eles desaparatassem? Eu respondo! Porque vocês são fracos! Vocês são um bando de filhinhos da mamãe! Como eu pude me deixar ter um time como esse, Merlin!

"Vocês me decepcionaram! Eu estou profundamente desapontada com a falta de frieza de vocês! Isso aqui é uma guerra, se vocês ainda não se tocaram! Pessoas morrem em guerras! Sacrifícios são feitos! Se isso é uma verdade incontestável, por que aquele idiota cujo nome eu nem me lembro não pôde pegar uma bruxa e colocar na frente dele? Algum de vocês faria isso?

"E não venham me dizer que ele morreu para não matar um inocente! A cada um de nós que morre, dezenas de _inocentes_ morrem juntos!

"Vocês são uma equipe de merda e eu envergonho de ser a cabeça desse grupo de covardes-de-coração-nobre. Todos dizem que a minha missão foi um sucesso, mas eu a classifico como um fracasso. Tudo culpa de vocês!

"E mais uma coisa! Eu não admito que meus subordinados levantem a voz comigo! Isso não é só para Longbotton. Se isso voltar a acontecer, eu vou torturar o infeliz e infernizar a vida dele até que deseje não ter nascido. Meu expediente está encerrado por hoje."

Ela foi direto para casa.

XxXxXxX

Jogou-se no sofá.

Talvez, agora, fosse uma ótima hora para aquele tipo de fumo ilegal que ela parou de usar há quase dois anos...

Mas não. O seu pequeno veneno verde seria melhor.

Pegou a garrafa de absinto e tomou uma dose dupla. Sentiu o líquido agir, a tranqüilizar. As mãos param de tremer de tanto nervoso.

Seus olhos pousaram, de relance, no relógio.

Faltavam dez minutos para as oito da noite.

'_Severo!'_

Quase tinha se esquecido do encontro.

Estava cansada... Mas não o adiaria. Talvez ele pudesse até falar alguma coisa sobre o tal ataque mencionado pela francesa de Sirius no interrogatório.

Chegaria atrasada... Mas que se foda! Nem tinha fechado os seus cortes, ainda! E alguns estavam sangrando e doendo...

Severo que esperasse.

Levantou-se e tirou a roupa. Examinou-se demoradamente no espelho.

_'Quase só cortes leves. Dá pra concertar tudo sem deixar uma cicatriz... Talvez eu deixe esse roxo no meu ombro...'_

Em frente ao espelho, ela começou a fechar os cortes.

Foi no banheiro. Entrou na ducha quente. O sangue começou a escorrer pelo ralo. Ela deixou escapar um muxoxo.

_'Será que eles se chocaram com a minha frieza? Se pelo menos soubessem quanta raiva eu sinto por aquele imbecil não ter se salvado... São todos imbecis. Humanistas imbecis. Nunca vão entender meus métodos aqui... O pior é que eu joguei toda a minha frustração em cima deles... Bom, pelo menos serei respeitada.'_

Ela saiu do banho. Olhou o guarda-roupa.

Pegou uma calça larga.

Seus olhos pausaram num vestido preto.

_'Brian que me perdoe, mas hoje eu necessito de uma boa dose de sexo animal.'_

Pegou a pequena peça em veludo negro.

O vestiu, sem absolutamente nenhuma roupa íntima.

Com um menear da varinha, secou os cabelos. Vestiu uma bota.

Saiu.

XxXxXxX

Foi até o restaurante caminhando, estava se lixando se ia chegar muito atrasada... Queria apenas sentir a calma de um dia pacato no mundo dos trouxas. Carros deslizavam nas pistas... Jovens namoravam nas praças... E ela, apenas tentando pôr os seus pensamentos em ordem.

A relação com Brian, depois de hoje, ficaria abalada... Talvez até acabasse. Mas ela realmente precisava desopilar! Esquecer o que tinha se passado...

E Severo, na última vez q eles se viram, mostrou que era _muito_ capaz de fazer isso.

E, além do mais, a sua relação com Brian já estava condenada desde o dia anterior, quando ela e Severo quase fizeram sexo. Aliás, _antes_! Estava condenada desde que ele inventara de pedi-la em casamento!

Sim, _ele_ foi quem arruinou o namoro!

Já se sentindo melhor, ela chegou ao restaurante onde Severo deveria estar.

_'Famiglia Carnaggi Ristorante – comida italiana, certamente. Boa escolha.'_

Ela entrou, despertando olhares dos poucos clientes que apreciavam uma massa naquele restaurante. Na mesa do centro, Severo Snape levantou a taça de vinho que trazia, saudando-a. Ela sorriu e foi até lá.

- Estou muito atrasada?

- Sim, na verdade. – examinou-a – Mas valeu a pena esperar. Vinho?

- Por favor.

Ela foi servida de uma taça cheia de vinho tinto. Um dos melhores vinhos que ela já tinha experimentado.

- Humm.. Delicioso!

- Eu sei. Mais deliciosa ainda é a comida daqui.

Um ambiente agradabilíssimo, uma música maravilhosa, um vinho delicioso e um gnocchi divino. Foi a combinação que Amélia estava pedindo a Deus para pôr fim no seu dia indigesto.

Ele já estava pagando pelo jantar quando perguntou:

- E o seu noivo? Teve notícias dele?

Ela sorriu.

- Não. Sabe, eu acho que ele também não está muito empolgado com essa história de casamento.

Ele se calou por um tempo.

A olhou, com cuidado.

- É muito perigoso deixar uma mulher tão bonita assim sozinha. Ainda mais se ela for ninfomaníaca.

Amélia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Perigoso?

- Sim, quer dizer, há quanto tempo você não faz sexo?

Sorriu.

- Quase um mês.

Ele sorriu – ou melhor, o canto da sua boca se curvou.

- Deve estar subindo pelas paredes, então.

Ela o olhou maliciosamente.

- De fato.

- Pelo seu olhar, você está querendo...

- _De fato_.

Ele se levantou quase imediatamente. Segurou a mão de Amélia.

- Vamos ao meu apartamento?

- Pensei que não ia convidar nunca.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha, q betou mais esse cap.

**Giovanna: **Ahhh, q bom q vc voltou! A casa eh sua, sinta-se à vontade! XD Por favor, continue a revisar! Eu prometo naum demorar à postar! Bjus!

**Lara: **uAHUAHUAhUAhUAhUAhUAHuAH! Mas teve Sevvie nesse aki... E eu prometo q terah Sevvie no próximo tb! Bastante Sevvie! Bjus! E me avise quando a sua fic estiver "consertada", ok?

**loislane: **uHAuAHuahUAhUAhUAhUAhUAH! Tire esse ódio do seu coraçãozinho! Bjus!


	11. Algumas Dores de Cabeça

CAPÍTULO XI. ALGUMAS DORES DE CABEÇA

Os dois rumaram em silêncio até o apartamento de Severo.

Não se tocavam... Sequer trocavam olhares. Talvez estivessem muito absortos pensando nas conseqüências que aquilo que estavam para fazer poderia trazer para a vida e, principalmente, para os sentimentos dos dois.

Por um lado, Amélia sabia que tinha se tornado um ser incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa... mas, ainda assim... Era Severo. Severo sempre foi diferente de todos os outros seres humanos, ela nunca pôde e nem nuca _quis_ negar isso.

E ele... Ele simplesmente a queria. Embora tivesse consciência que não poderia se deixar perder mais uma vez por ela... Era perigoso envolvê-la no joguinho que ele participava, sempre entre Dumbledore e Voldemort. Mas, ainda assim...

Entraram no pequeno apartamento.

Ela foi até o sofá. Sentou-se, cruzando as pernas, não tão sensualmente quanto a ocasião pedia.

Ele foi até um pequeno armário, de onde tirou a garrafa de absinto e duas pequenas taças. Aproximou-se de Amélia, entregando-a um dos copos e servindo-o com o liquido verde. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Você teve um dia cheio hoje, Assassina?

O lábio de Amélia se curvou num mínimo sorriso, enquanto ela sorvia a bebida amarga.

- Os comensais já sabem até a minha alcunha entre os americanos?

- Você é inteligente. Os impressionou de verdade, hoje. Comandar bem, à retaliação. Fez-nos falhar.

Quase um sentimento de triunfo.

- Fico lisonjeada. Deixa-me adivinhar: vocês querem que eu passe pro lado de vocês?

Ele preencheu o seu copo pela segunda vez.

- Não posso dizer que o mestre não pensou nisso. Você seria recompensada.

- Eu jamais chamaria alguém de _Mestre_.

Os olhos dele brilharam... em contentamento?

Ele bebeu tudo.

- Ele quer apenas o mínimo de respeito.

- Severo, eu não respeito nem a mim mesma! Mas me conte sobre a sua missão falida: como você escapou? Eu queria te prender.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu fugi como sempre fujo. Mas não vou entregar o ouro ao bandido.

- Mas o bandido nessa história é _você_.

- Verdade. Mas por que você está aqui?

Ela o olhou. Os olhos brilhando.

- Pelo bandido.

O olhar dele se sombreou. Os dois se encaram por um momento.

E Amélia, finalmente, suspirou:

- Porque você sempre aparece na minha vida quando eu tenho um outro alguém?

- Foi você que se jogou na minha vida dessa vez.

Ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Tomou o último gole de absinto que sobrava na sua taça.

- Nós estamos duplamente comprometidos dessa vez. Eu com Brian e o ministério. Você com a sua namorada e os comensais.

Ele acenou, enquanto enchia as duas taças.

- Verdade.

- E eu não dou a mínima pra isso.

Os olhos dele brilharam. Ele depositou a taça dele na mesinha se aproximou lentamente de Amélia. Roçou seus lábios nos dela. E os deslizou, percorrendo todo o seu rosto... então o pescoço... a mancha roxa no ombro. Ela suspirou. Segurou-o pelos cabelos, puxando-o violentamente para encará-la... E enterrou seus lábios nos dele. Sua língua na dele.

Severo não se fez de rogado: Correspondeu a cada investida ela com o dobro de intensidade.

Ele a puxou para cima dele, ainda sem separar seus lábios. Colocou as mãos por debaixo do vestido negro... Acariciando as coxas e subindo... Percebendo que ela não vestia roupas de baixo... e excitando-se com isso.

Ele a apertava cada vez mais intensamente, se sentido embriagado por aquela pele macia.

Ela colocou as mãos debaixo da camisa dele, acariciando o peito e o abdômen... mais embaixo, por vezes que arrancavam gemidos roucos dele. Beliscou o seu mamilo com os dedos. Ele sentiu uma eletricidade tão forte, que chegou a se contorcer.

Mas ela partiu o beijo e as carícias.

Saiu de cima ele.

Caminhou de um lado para o outro na sala.

- O que houve? – ele questionou, arfante.

- Me diz por que?

- Como? Por que eu beijei você?

- Não! – ela foi para junto dele. Rasgou a camisa dele, fazendo todos os botões voarem pela sala e a abaixou, até quase retirá-la por completo. Segurou o braço esquerdo, bem em cima da marca negra. – Isso! Por que isso?

Ele a afastou, segurando sua cintura. Levantou-se.

- Não vamos discutir isso agora, por favor.

- Eu _preciso_ saber. Eu preciso saber por que você escolheu ser Comensal!

- Poder. Ideologia. Tudo que me foi oferecido!

Ela suspirou.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- É melhor eu ir embora.

Começou a andar.

Ele a seguiu.

Perto da porta, ele segurou o braço dela.

- Você não vai!

Ela virou-se, furiosa.

- A única maneira de me fazer ficar, é me estuporar.

Ele a soltou.

- Por que?

- Eu tive um dia cheio. Não dá pra passar o dia lutando contra comensais e dormir com um à noite.

Os olhos dele, agora, pareciam flamejar ódio... Mas ele nada fez para impedi-la: apenas soltou lentamente o seu braço e disse, mantendo o seu semblante duro.

- Como você quiser.

E ela, séria e sem dizer mais uma só palavra, saiu, ouvindo a porta se bater atrás de si.

Desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

Aparatou em sua sala.

Chegou chutando tudo. Quebrando taças. Cortou a mão ao esmurrar um espelho. Depois, acendeu um cigarro, jogou-se no sofá e tentou se acalmar.

_'Que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu deveria estar relaxando com uma foda inesquecível, e não com essa porcaria. Porque eu tinha que estragar tudo perguntando sobre os malditos comensais? Eu nem me importo com o fato dele ser um!'_

Uma tragada longa.

'_Ou será que eu quis estragar tudo para me livrar do magnetismo estranho que eu sinto quando estou perto dele?'_

Jogou o cigarro em cima da mesa de vidro e foi para a cama. Talvez conseguisse dormir.

XxXxXxX

Ela se levantou. O pescoço doía. A cabeça latejava.

_'Merda!'_

Foi até uma estante de vidro e tirou um frasco que continha um líquido alaranjado mal-cheiroso.

_'Poção para curar ressaca... O que mais faltam inventar?'_

Bebeu o líquido amargo de uma só vez. Fez uma careta. Foi se vestir para ir trabalhar.

XxXxXxX

O ministério estava calmo, bem diferente do dia anterior... O que era simplesmente perfeito. Não estava com humor para brigas, ou lutas, ou interrogatórios... Aliás, não estava com humor para falar com ninguém.

Entrou na sua sala sem chamar a atenção de qualquer pessoa. Descansou o rosto nas mãos.

'_Eu preciso dormir mais.'_

Frank Longbotton entrou na sala. Sentou-se.

- Eu não me lembro de ter te convidado a entrar ou a sentar. – ela disparou, azeda.

- Algum problema, Amélia?

Amélia riu, sarcástica.

- Ressaca, fome, abstinência sexual... _Não_! Tudo está maravilhosamente perfeito!

- Você está com um humor de cão hoje. E eu sinto dizer que vai piorar.

_'O que, agora?'_

- Porque você diz isso?

- Olhe.

Ele estendeu a ela uma porção de jornais. A maioria tinha a foto de uma Amélia muitíssimo nervosa estampada na primeira página. Todos os jornais descreviam como ela tinha sido rude e como desrespeitara a impressa. Também davam uma grande ênfase às torturas físicas e aos assassinatos que ela cometia. O fato de que a missão comandada por ela tinha sido um sucesso, era lembrada apenas numa nota final.

Todos, em absoluto, tinham um texto bem parecido sobre como a nova estrategista do ministério se parecia com um Comensal da Morte.

_'Imbecis.'_

- Frank, por favor, tire esse lixo sensacionalista da minha vista.

Ele recolheu os jornais. Segurou na mão de Amélia.

- Ontem foi um dia péssimo para todos nós. Eu não acredito que os aurores estejam preparados para o que você quer.

Suspirou.

- Eu sei. Mas pelo menos vocês pensaram querer ser capazes. Isso já é um começo. Eu garanto que vocês serão de mais ajuda do que os idiotas que deixaram a sala no primeiro dia – Ela então se lembrou que uma das idiotas era mulher dele – Desculpe.

- Está tudo bem. Alice sempre foi uma humanista incorrigível... Amélia, você está bem?

Ela pegou na sua gaveta um cigarro e o acendeu.

- Eu estou uma pilha desde ontem. Eu passei três anos treinando para ser a melhor: a melhor assassina, a melhor estrategista, a melhor decifradora, a melhor interrogadora, a melhor líder. E, ainda assim, falhei! Deixei uma pessoa da equipe morrer.

- Não foi sua culpa.

- Eu sei que não foi a minha culpa, porra! Isso é o que me deixa mais irada! Eu deveria-- Eu _merecia_ a missão perfeita. Não foi a minha fraqueza que me fez falhar! Foi a fraqueza dos outros! Mas _eu_ falhei! Eu fiz tudo certo, mas falhei!

- Você precisa se acalmar!

- Não! Eu preciso pensar! Amanhã teremos uma outra missão! Pode avisar aos seus amigos aurores que eu não tolerarei erros. Não admitirei uma morte que não seja _estritamente_ necessária.

Ele a olhou, casado.

- Eu irei.

- Pode ir então.

Frank se levantou. Deu três passos e então parou. Virou-se para encarar Amélia, que tragava calmamente o seu cigarro.

- Desculpe por ter gritado com você.

- Está tudo bem, contanto que não se repita.

- Não se repetirá.

Ele deixou a sala, deixando Amélia só... Por apenas dois minutos.

A porta da sala se abriu. Schwartz entrou.

- Sabia que você não pode fumar essa porcaria aqui dentro?

- Me recrimine novamente, e eu corto as suas bolas e alimento o primeiro cachorro que vir com elas.

- Ouch! Calma, estressadinha!

- Schwartz, você é meu subordinado e deve me respeitar. Eu não tolero um tratamento que não seja senhora ou Lair, entendido?

- Isso exclui estressadinha e ouras coisas do gênero?

O semblante se fechou mais. Pontadas na cabeça anunciavam a volta da dor de cabeça.

- _Definitivamente_. Agora fale logo o que você veio fazer aqui. Estou sem um pingo de paciência!

- Tudo bem, _capitã_. Eu só vi fazer uma pergunta: A quem você serve?

Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como?

- Eu acho que fui bem claro. A quem você serve?

- Apenas aos meus próprios interesses. Eu não me sujeito a ninguém. Em outras palavras, eu não _sirvo_ à ninguém, a não ser à minha ambição. Respondido? Pode ir.

Ele sorriu, embora o olhar dele faiscasse com ódio. Invés de ele sair da sala, ele se sentou.

- Eu pensei ter mandado você ir embora.

- Mandou sim, mas, assim como você, eu me subordino apenas à minha ganância. Diga-me, em que lado você está nessa guerra?

- Em que lado eu pareço estar?

- Não da que se autodenomina _luz_. Mas eu tenho fortes motivos para acreditar que você é, na verdade, uma espiã traidora.

Amélia se riu.

- Uma espiã traidora? Digamos que eu seja uma espiã traidora. – Ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa e agarrou Schwartz pelo colarinho. Pressionou a varinha no pescoço dele. – Você, então, teria descoberto o meu segredo e eu teria que te matar... Merlin sabe como isso me satisfaria! – Ele a olhou com medo. Ela gargalhou. – Sorte sua que eu não sou uma espiã traidora.

Voltou elegantemente à sua cadeira e tragou o cigarro.

- O que te fez acreditar que eu era uma traidora?

O olho dele brilhou, como se estivesse esperando pela pergunta.

- Eu apenas não acredito que você possa estar do nosso lado de dia e fodendo um comensal à noite.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap! Eeeee hj eh aniversário dela, enton, Parabéns para ela! XD

**Sheyla Snape: **UAHUAHUahuAHUHAuahUAHUAHUAH! Ah, a vida real atrasa agente, neh? Olhe para mim, passei dias e dias sem aparecer na net, por causa dessa maldita! Alguém merece? O seu pergaminho, até agora, nada, neh? Bjus!

**Lara: **UAHUAHUAhUAhUAhUHUAHUAH! O q seria da Amélia se naum fosse a tortura? Hehehehe! Ela sobrevive disso, além d ser muuuuuito mais interessante! HuyAHuahUahUAH! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Ain, eu acho q naum compensei nesse cap naum, neh! Hehehehehehe! Mas a paciência eh uma virtude! HuHAuHAuahUAhUAhUAhU! Bem q eu senti a falta do seu coment no cap passado... Jah estava me sentindo abandonada! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **HAUhUhaUAhUAHuHAuAHuAH! Um dia eu tento entender os seus sentimentos dúbios! HuHAuAhUAhUAhUAhU! Mas td bem! Amor e ódio caminham juntos, certo? Bjus!


	12. O Festival de Morango de Hogsmeade

**CAPÍTULO XII. O FESTIVAL DO MORANGO DE HOGSMEADE**

Amélia ficou pasma. Por um momento, perdeu o controle da situação... Mas logo se lembrou que era um soldado e que a sua patente era mais importante que a dele.

Sorriu, sarcástica.

- Quem eu fodo ou deixo de foder é um problema inteiramente meu. Não afeta em nada o meu trabalho. Agora me responda, Schwartz, você está me espionando?

- Eu te vi ontem no restaurante com o comensal.

- Você viu Amélia com Severo. Aqui eu sou Lair, a Assassina, não esqueça. _Sua superior_. Agora saia.

Ele caminhou. Quando já estava para sair, Amélia acrescentou.

- E essa história não deve chegar ao ouvido de ninguém. Isso é uma ordem direta!

Ele bateu a porta quando saiu.

_'O que mais falta acontecer?'_

Ela tinha certeza que Schwartz não iria obedecer. Que logo a história dela e Severo estaria nos ouvidos de todas as almas, vivas ou não, do Ministério... Talvez até os jornais saberiam!

Ah, mas se isso de fato acontecesse, Schwartz sofreria as conseqüências!

_'Como eu pude namorar esse imbecil?'_

Pela primeira vez, a poção para curar ressaca não fez efeito.

XxXxXxX

Ela não falou com mais ninguém durante o dia inteiro. Não saiu da sua sala sequer para almoçar: pediu a comida lá mesmo. Passou o dia pensando na melhor forma de abordar os Comensais no festival do morango de Hogsmeade.

Quando o seu expediente já estava acabando, o chão da sua sala já estava cheio de papéis amassados e rabiscados.

O ministro entrou.

- Lair? Já está mais calma?

Ela acenou freneticamente, com uma bituca de cigarro entre os dedos e uma pena na outra.

- Não importa. Minha mente está funcionando à mil, isso é o que interessa.

- Você não parece bem.

- É só uma enxaqueca. Mas não se preocupe: se o meu cérebro tivesse que explodir, ele já teria o feito.

- Eu vi lhe congratular pela missão de ontem, mas os Aurores disseram que você não ficou muito feliz com ela.

Ela parou, olhando para o ministro, finalmente.

- Não mesmo. Eu acho que aquele Auror poderia ter se salvado. Era só ter usado um bruxo qualquer como escudo... Mas eles são nobres demais para isso.

- Isso não é bom?

- Guerras não são nobres.

O ministro considerou, enquanto sentava-se.

- Eu penso assim também. Mas Dumbledore...

Amélia bufou.

- Ele é tão nobre que chega a ser patético! Ele despreza os meus modos, mesmo sendo os mais eficientes. Ele é só um velho tolo. E não manda aqui, pelo que eu sei. Não sei por que o senhor deixa o velho tratar todos daqui como aliados... Acho que ele devia se afastar dos assuntos do Ministério!

- Você tem razão, em parte. Mas Dumbledore tem feito muito nessa guerra... Tudo o que ele quer é que você seja um pouco menos violenta... Ou, pelo menos, não mate. Alguma sugestão que o fizesse mais feliz, para que não se intrometesse tanto?

Amélia pensou um pouco.

- Talvez... Quanto às torturas, não tem jeito, ele vai ter que aceitar... Ele não quer que eu mate os prisioneiros, porém eu não quero que eles usem um possível elo psíquico com o mentor deles... Dementadores pode ser uma solução.

O ministro franziu o cenho.

- Eles ficariam de guarda em Azkaban?

- Exato.

Assentiu.

- Isso pode ser arranjado. Boa idéia!

- E sobre a missão amanha: eu quero usar apenas dez dos meus quatorze aurores. Quero que o senhor diga a Schwartz, Leigh, Forsyth e Taylor que eu desisti da missão e os liberei do trabalho amanhã.

O rosto do ministro, agora, foi de puro desagrado.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Eu não confio neles. Diga ao resto para não comentar nada com _nenhum_ deles e para estarem aqui às três da manhã. Diga à Longbotton que seria bom se ele conseguisse convencer a mulher dele a vir.

- Por que você não faz isso?

- Seria suspeito.

- Forsyth, Taylor, Leigh e Schwartz. Estarão avisados.

- Se o senhor puder estar aqui às três será bom, também.

- Não se preocupe. Algum plano?

Amélia sorriu.

- Ainda não.

XxXxXxX

Já era tarde quando deixou o ministério.

Chegou a sua casa e viu, imediatamente, a correspondência que as corujas haviam tão gentilmente depositado sobre a sua mesa, na sala.

Numa delas, um colorido cartaz dizia.

"FANTASIE-SE E VENHA À FESTA DO MORANGO!

SÁBADO NO CONDADO DE HOGSMEADE"

No cartaz, figuras de casais mascarados dançavam alegremente, enquanto morangos formavam uma nuvem sobre eles...

Foi então que Amélia teve a sua idéia.

XxXxXxX

Ela chegou ao ministério pontualmente às três horas. Não tinha dormido. Passou o resto da noite vendo e revendo os planos, certificando-se que tudo daria certo. Tomou uma dose cavalar de poção revigorante antes de sair.

O ministério estava quase todo vazio. Apenas o salão de entrada estava iluminado. Poucos aurores chegavam, cansados… entre eles Frank e – graças a Merlin – Alice Longbotton. O ministro também já marcava presença.

Um auror, Scrimgeour, disse, sonolento.

- Dá pra dizer o que nós estamos fazendo aqui a essa hora da madrugada?

- Eu vou passar os detalhes da missão de hoje a noite para vocês. Pela manhã, se já estiver tudo certo, nós vamos para Hogsmeade, colocar tudo em prática. Agora vamos esperar os outros.

Não foi preciso esperar muito. Logo todos os aurores designados para missão já estavam lá, esperando uma explicação para a chamada tão repentina. Amélia falou primeiro com o Ministro.

- Sr. Basile, eu quero que você consiga fantasias para todos nós. Faça isso _logo_. Quero roupas que foram moda entre os trouxas em 1800 e máscaras. Depois quero que o senhor reúna os organizadores da festa. Não diga nada. Apenas reúna-os e certifique-se que nenhum deles carrega a marca negra. Eu disse _certifique-se_! Isso quer dizer, _tenha certeza_. Quando eles estiverem reunidos, me chame que eu devo conversar com eles.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu farei isso.

Ele então saiu, para providenciar as fantasias. Alice Longbotton perguntou:

- Nós vamos nos infiltrar na festa? É isso mesmo?

- Exato.

- Se esse é o plano, porque deveríamos estar aqui tão cedo?

Suspirou, sua mente trabalhando freneticamente.

- Primeiramente, porque eu preciso conversar com vocês. Eu tenho o plano perfeito. Não há como não dá certo. Eu espero que nenhum de vocês tenha arroubos de humanismo ou de heroísmo. Matem se precisarem. Tirem vidas de inocentes. Usem escudos humanos. Se atacarem vocês com Avada, devolva um Avada! Quebre as pernas deles. Debilite-os. Enlouqueça-os.

"Eu sei que para muitos pode parecer crueldade. Para mim é praticidade. Mas se vocês são tão bonzinhos, eu vou dar motivos para vocês serem cruéis. Pense nos seus filhos. Sobrinhos. Pai, mãe, avô, periquito, papagaio! Vocês querem que eles vivam num mundo torturado pela guerra?

"Só se pode ser bonzinho quando o seu adversário também é! Isso não acontece no nosso caso. Nós estamos lidando com máquinas de matar. E a única maneira de pará-las é matando. Mais uma vez, vou repetir: _isso é uma guerra_. Não há nobreza, compaixão ou bondade. Apenas um choque de ideologias. Eu quero que vocês lutem de verdade. Não tolerarei uma morte que não seja estritamente estratégica. Estamos entendidos?".

- SIM SENHORA!

Dando-se por satisfeita, Amélia se calou. Sentou-se no chão para esperar pelo ministro, que chegou apenas meia-hora depois, com vários elfos domésticos que carregavam trouxas e mais trouxas de roupa.

- Aqui estão as fantasias. Os organizadores já estão todos reunidos. Todos estão limpos.

- Ótimo. Peguem suas fantasias!

Amélia escolheu um majestoso vestido vermelho com detalhes dourados. _'Tão grifinório'_. A máscara também trazia essas cores.

Depois que todos escolheram, ela voltou a dar ordens.

- Vamos todos à Hogsmeade agora. Lá eu darei as instruções. Ministro, onde os organizadores estão reunidos?

- No Três Vassouras.

- Ótimo. Se os quatros aurores que eu disse vierem trabalhar, diga que eles foram dispensados, assim como todo o resto.

- Direi.

- Agora eu quero todos vocês aparatando fora do Três Vassouras!

Amélia foi a única que aparatou dentro do bar. Ela chegou numa mesa onde tinham dois homens e três mulheres de meia idade que discutiam baixinho.

- Vamos até um lugar seguro.

- Pode ser a minha casa? – A mulher de cabelos grisalhos e rosto simpático convidou.

- Pode sim.

Os quatros saíram acompanhados de Amélia. Assustaram-se ao ver a quantidade de gente que esperava por eles do lado de fora.

- Não façam perguntas.

Em silêncio, foram.

A casa da senhora não ficava muito longe. Apenas há duas quadras do Três Vassouras. Eles todos entraram e se acomodaram no chão da sala. Amélia preferiu permanecer em pé.

- Vocês sabem por que estamos aqui?

A senhora, dona da casa, disse pesarosamente.

- O ministro não nos explicou nada. Há algo de errado? Eu tenho certeza que a minha festa está na legalidade!

- Está sim, pode ficar relaxada. Mas há uma ameaça de ataque comensal hoje. Devemos tomar as precauções.

O senhor mais gordo protestou:

- Mas aqui é um vilarejo estritamente bruxo! O que eles podem querer aqui?

Amélia deu de ombros.

- Matar, destruir, chocar o mundo. O de sempre, ou seja. Terá muita gente aqui. _Fantasiada_. Os comensais passariam despercebidos. Se o ataque não fosse quase certo, pode ter certeza que eu estaria na minha casa, dormindo.

A senhora de cabelos azulados falou:

- O que podemos fazer?

- Vocês estão com as chaves de todas as lojas e casas, certo?

- Certo.

- Eu quero transformar cada local em um depósito onde as pessoas ficarão salvas. Varinhas serão repelidas assim que as pessoas entrarem. Dessa forma, estarão todas seguras. Eu quero o mínimo de mortes possíveis.

- Isso vai dar certo?

- Pode apostar.

Relutante, a mulher deu as chaves a Amélia, que a distribuiu entre os aurores. Eles passaram o resto da madrugada e dia fazendo os mais diversos feitiços para cumprir todas as exigências de Amélia, em cada um dos locais. Faltando apenas uma hora para o início da festa, tudo estava pronto: todas as lojas tinham se transformado em espaçosos balcões.

Todos se arrumaram na casa da senhora simpática. Amélia esperou dar uma hora do início da festa e deu o comando.

- Agora coloquem as máscaras e se espalhem. Eu quero um auror em cada canto de Hogsmeade. Quando o ataque começar, gritem com toda a força para que as pessoas entrem nos balcões. Depois, _lutaremos_.

Amélia ficou esperando o ataque perto da Zonko's. Precisamente às nove horas, uma luz verde no céu formou a marca negra. O pânico e a histeria tomaram conta do local. Amélia jogou a máscara no chão, abriu a porta da Zonko's e gritou.

- AQUI! REFUGIEM-SE! ENTREM LOGO!

A multidão rapidamente foi se dispersando, ficando apenas alguns bêbados infelizes ou velhos que foram pisoteados. Os comensais se surpreenderam... Mas não tanto. Logo o fogo cruzado começou. Maldiçoes eram lançadas e pessoas se jogavam no chão buscando se salvar.

- MIA!

Ela se virou assim que ouviu ser chamada. Viu então uma cena inusitada: No meio do fogo cruzado, Schwartz acenava para ela, um tanto abobado. Atrás dele, um comensal se preparava par diferir uma maldição.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Ela gritou. O comensal tombou no chão. Amélia correu até Schwartz.

- Seu imbecil! Será que não vê que estamos ocupados aqui! Se quiser lutar, pegue a varinha e lute! Não fique aqui no meio como um imb...

Mas ela nunca pode completar essa frase, pois uma dor imensurável atingiu o lado esquerdo da sua barriga, bem no baço. Ela suspendeu a respiração. Levou a mão até onde doía... Sentiu sangue e a varinha de Schwartz.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap.

**Lara: **Vai ver, beeeeem no fundo, a Amélia seja boazinha! HuHAuAHUahUAhUAhaU! Aiai! Quera morrer, não! Ainda tem mtas fics pra vc acompanhar! Bjus!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Hehehehehe! Ai, adoro elogios! HuHAuHAuAHuAHuAh! Mto obrigada, minha querida! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Fz parte da cult do ff! Hehehehehe! Adoreeeeeeeeeei! Imagino o q vc pensa do Schwartz agora... Hehehehehhe! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Aiai... Jah dah pra imaginar qual eh a dele, neh? No próximo cap eu deixo bem explícito! Heeheheheh! Bjus!


	13. Uma Simples Receita de Família

CAPÍTULO XIII. UMA SIMPLES RECEITA DE FAMÍLIA

_ - Seu imbecil! Será que não vê que estamos ocupados aqui! Se quiser lutar, pegue a varinha e lute! Não fique aqui no meio como um imb..._

_Mas ela não pode completar a frase, pois uma dor imensurável atingiu o lado esquerdo da sua barriga, bem no baço. Ela suspendeu a respiração. Levou a mão até onde doía... Sentiu sangue e a varinha de Schwartz._

- Como quiser, _capitã_.

Ele sorria maliciosamente, enquanto o peito de Amélia arfava pela dor dilacerante.

Um pequeno feitiço, e a dor aumentou. Schwartz tirou a varinha da barriga de Amélia, deixando um pequeno rastro de sangue.

Com a voz fraca, ela disse.

- Filho de uma puta... O que você fez?

O sorriso se alargou.

- Acabei de dilacerar o seu baço. A morte virá logo, por perda de sangue.

Ela apertou os olhos e se deixou cair no chão. As pernas não a suportavam mais... E a dor... Era agonizante.

Mas ela não demonstraria isso. Não era dor suficiente para fraquejar.

Quando ela caiu no chão, Frank Longbotton se desconcentrou da missão.

- AMÉLIA! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

- ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

Foi o que ela respondeu, ficando satisfeita quando ele se virou a tempo de abater um comensal que estava pronto para azará-lo.

Passado alguns minutos, vários comensais estavam no chão. Schwartz tinha se juntado ao grupo dos aurores, que não tinham visto que ele atacara gravemente Amélia.

E ela... Ela estava deitada no chão, tremendo de frio por causa da perda de sangue.

Alice se aproximou.

- Amélia? Como você está?

Respirou fundo.

- Morrendo. Alguma perda?

- Não.

- A missão perfeita! – Ela riu, apertando os olhos e gemendo. – Eu consegui! Talvez ainda dê pra me salvar. Quer que você me leve dir... OH, MERDA!

Amélia viu, vindo do céu, montados em vassouras, um número muito superior ao de aurores de comensais da morte. Com um grande esforço, Amélia se sentou, tentando ignorar a dor alucinante da barriga.

- RECUAR! LEVEM OS COMENSAIS! EXTRAIAM QUALQUER INFORMAÇÃO! – Ela aproximou o rosto de Alicie ao dela, puxando-a pelos cabelos. – Dimitri Halley é o melhor estrategista depois de mim. _Contrate-o_!

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui!

- EU VOU MORRER DE QUALQUER JEITO, ESTÚPIDA! FAÇA O QUE EU MANDEI, AINDA SOU SUA SUPERIOR! NÃO HÁ TEMPO! CORRA!

Alice ainda a olhou confusa, mas obedeceu.

Algumas pessoas começaram a deixar o abrigo. Amélia gritou.

- AINDA NÃO ACABOU! FIQUEM ONDE ESTÃO!

O silêncio tomou conta do local. Por segundos, apenas a respiração arfante pela dor dela foi ouvida. Mas então, vários comensais a rodearam. O último que chegou ficou no meio da roda.

Era o próprio Voldemort.

- Ora, ora ora... Quem diria? A funcionária queridinha do Ministério está aqui, pronta para ser executada!

Amélia corajosamente – ou estupidamente – se ergueu, encarando Voldemort mais propriamente.

_'Calma, Amélia, medo só vai te atrapalhar agora! Aceite a morte e encare com cabeça erguida.'_

Respirando com dificuldade, ela respondeu:

- Se você pensa que eu temo a morte, está muito enganado! Sabe, esse é mais um aspecto do meu treinamento que vocês, ingleses, jamais vão entender!

A curva no lábio dele formava um horrendo sorriso.

- Ora, entendemos sim! Nós, os comensais, somos exatamente como você, Assassina. Nós, ao contrário daqueles românticos, sabemos que há coisas mais valiosas que vidas!

- Quem lhe escuta falar assim pode pensar que você está me convidando para ser uma comensal.

Aproximou-se.

- Precisamente. Trabalhe para mim, e você terá poder, riqueza... Tudo que você quiser!

Abriu um sorriso, sentindo o gosto salgado do suor provindo de sua dor, que caiu da sua testa para os seus lábios.

- Eu já sou rica, obrigado! Poder... Eu posso conseguir com a minha lábia! E você tem um defeito imperdoável, _Milorde_!

- E qual seria?

- Você procura _servos_! – tragou o ar, sentindo o seu sangue se esvair cada vez mais rapidamente. – Eu não nasci para servir! – A dor em seus olhos ficou mais evidente, embora o seu sorriso tivesse se alargado. – E você cheira a túmulo!

Com essa Voldemort se enfureceu. Rangendo os dentes, perguntou pausadamente.

- Essa é a sua palavra final?

- Não! Minha palavra final é: Foda-se!

Ele deu uma volta que fez a sua longa capa esvoaçar. Gritou para os comensais:

- Torturem-na! Quem conseguir fazê-la desmaiar primeiro, ganha ela como prêmio!

Aterrorizada, embora não demonstrando, ela viu os comensais formarem uma fila, empolgadíssimos. Depois disso, foi uma sucessão de suplícios. Ela nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanta dor. Mas não gritou. _Gritar era para os fracos_. A cada vez que um comensal terminava um cruciatus, ela levantava o rosto e dizia "Você vai ter que fazer melhor que isso!".

Se dependesse da mente dela, da mente de Soldado dela, não desmaiaria jamais. Mas o corpo, simplesmente humano, não a deu esse luxo. Quase quinze minutos depois do início da tortura, ela sentiu tudo ficar negro.

XxXxXxX

A consciência foi voltando lentamente...

Estava faminta. Todo o corpo doía. Abriu os olhos. A luz do sol machucava-os. Ergueu a cabeça para olhar ao seu redor.

Estava numa cama macia, lençóis brancos, de algodão. Num quarto muito claro. Estava limpa também. Olhou por debaixo das cobertas. Estava nua. A região que tinha sido ferida carregava um curativo vermelho, empapado de tanto sangue.

Tentou se sentar, mas a dor no baço não deixou. Gemeu involuntariamente. Censurou-se por isso. Não deveria mostrar fraqueza nem quando só. Um homem entrou no quarto. Era Schwartz.

Resmungou.

- Filho de uma puta!

O homem sorriu, enquanto adentrava o quarto com alguns frascos nas mãos.

- Bom dia para você também, Amélia. Dormiu bem?

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Três dias.

- Porra.

- Que língua suja!

- Foda-se!

Ele balançou a cabeça, sentando-se na cama, ao lado dela.

- Mia, Mia, Mia... se lembre que eu sou o super-vilão aqui, logo é melhor que você fique quietinha e seja obediente. Eu estou até sendo bonzinho com você. Deveria estar mais que agradecida!

Ele puxou o lençol de Amélia. Ela não se importou. Nunca tivera problema nenhum com nudez. Schwartz puxou o curativo dela com força. Ela sentiu um espasmo dolorido, mas sufocou o grito. Ele não se importou. Pegou um frasco que continha um líquido viscoso esverdeado e atirou um bom tanto na região machucada.

Foi como se o ferimento estivesse queimando. Ela começou a respirar mais rapidamente. A gosma verde começou a borbulhar. Ela cerrou os dentes. Apertou os olhos. Fumaça estava saindo do corte. O cheiro de carne queimada infestou o ambiente. E então... parou.

Ela abriu os olhos e respirou aliviada. Ele a olhou, surpreso.

- Eu nunca vi ninguém passar por essa poção curativa sem sequer derramar uma lágrima.

- Então você só conheceu fracos. Quando eu disse no ministério que não chorava, eu estava falando sério.

Ele fechou o recipiente.

- Isso é triste, Amélia. Eu, que sou um comensal, sou mais humano que você.

Ela rolou os olhos. Já não agüentava mais ouvir o quão fria era.

- Como está o meu baço?

- Completamente reconstruído. Eu sei que não foi muito delicado da minha parte fazer aquilo, mas, você sabe, ordens do Mestre.

- Vocês sabiam? Da missão?

Ele sorriu espertamente.

- Eu me mantive informado.

_'Os filhos da mãe não conseguem seguir ordens! Mais uma missão perdida por causa daqueles incompetentes!'_

- Quem?

- Quem o que?

- Quem te contou?

- Não interessa. Você não vai sobreviver para acertar as contas com ele, de qualquer maneira.

Ele jogou mais uma vez a gosma verde em cima da ferida. Ela tragou uma boa quantidade de ar e suspendeu a respiração. E a dor parou. Respirou pesadamente.

- Que porra é isso?

- Receita da família. Minha mãe aplicava nos meus cortes para eu aprender a ter mais cuidado. Dói, não?

Ela sorriu, suando.

- Dói.

Ele guardou o ungüento e se sentou ao lado dela. Ela puxou o lençol para cima. Ele segurou a mão dela, impedindo-a.

- Eu estou com uma garota muito boa para mim, Amélia.

Ele soltou-a. Ela pode, então, cobrir-se.

- Parabéns! Ela sabe que você é um assassino frio e calculista que leva mocinhas indefesas para a sua casa onde você pode torturá-las com o ungüento maldito?

- Se você está perguntando se ela sabe que eu sou um comensal, a resposta é não... E eu espero que você tão tenha se referido a si quando falou de mocinhas indefesas.

Ela gargalhou.

- E por que você está me contando isso? Você quer conselhos sentimentais?

- Você seria a última pessoa a quem eu pediria isso. Mas o fato é: Eu não quero te estuprar.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda sarcástica, apesar da dor.

- E eu não quero ser estuprada por você. _Ótimo_! Temos um acordo!

- _Seja uma boa menina e não me faça estuprar você_.

- Uma boa menina?

- Querendo ou não, você é a minha escrava. Meu elfo doméstico – ele riu, venenoso. – Se você não me obedecer bem direitinho, vou te violentar, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

- Oh, coitadinho do homem fiel! Qual é a minha primeira tarefa, _amo_?

- Em fim aceitou servir alguém?

- Só até eu te matar.

- Sua primeira tarefa é ir a uma festa comigo, hoje à noite. É lógico que todos devem pensar que nós... Bom, você sabe.

- Eu sou toda sua, _amo_!

Ele deixou o quarto.

- Assassino miserável filho de uma puta!

Ela apertou levemente o ferimento. Estava bem menos dolorido. De fato, o remédio era eficaz. Levantou-se.

_'Se aquele bastardo pensa que vai me manter aqui, está muito enganado. Ele que tente me fazer de escrava!'_

Ela viu, em cima de uma cadeira, a roupa que estava na festa de Hogsmeade. A vestiu. Era melhor do que ficar nua. Viu numa mesa uma bandeja cheia de comida. Devorou. Passou a vasculhar o quarto.

Foi até as janelas. Parecia ser janelas normais, de madeira, com ferrolhos. Só que os ferrolhos não abriam. Ela tentou esmurrar. Bateu com o punho bem no centro da janela, mas não fez efeito. Esmurrou mais uma, duas, três vezes... Até seus punhos sangrarem. Não era madeira. Nem soava como madeira.

Ela desistiu. Rasgou um pedaço da barra do vestido e enrolou nos punhos cortados. Foi até a porta... que estava trancada. Chutes também não adiantavam de nada.

Ela se adiantou ao banheiro. Suspirou ao ver um espelho. Olhou-se demoradamente. Estava um horror. Tinha olheiras enormes, cortes no rosto. Seus cabelos, pela primeira vez em sua vida, assanhados.

Cerrou os punhos e esmurrou o espelho. Sangue espirrou da sua mão. Um pedaço enorme de vidro tinha entrado. Por pouco não cortou um tendão.

Ela cerrou os olhos e tirou lentamente o vidro, suspirando de alívio. Rearrumou o pedaço de pano que tinha usado para estancar o sangue. Pegou um pedaço grande e pontiagudo de vidro. Ficou atrás da porta do quarto.

Demorou uma hora até que ela ouvisse a porta sendo destrancada. O comensal entrou carregando uma bandeja de comida. Ela o agarrou por trás e encravou o vidro no pescoço dele, fazendo jorrar sangue por todo lugar.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Não morra d curiosidade! Vc ainda tem q ver o próximo cap, q eh um dos meus preferidos, cheio d sangue jorrando! Huheueheuheuehueh! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Eu ainda naum li as suas fics! Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa! Lerei, daki para o fds, oks? Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **UAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUHA! Eu acho q, daki pra frente, vc ainda vai ter mais raiva do pobre ministro! Hueheuehueheuehueheuh! O Schwartz naum tah com ciúmes, naum... Ele soh naum presta, msm! Naum soube d nenhuma mudança no naum... Faz tempo q soh apareço aki pra postar, msm... 

**Lara: **UAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHA! Mãos enormes, eh? Hmmmmmm... Imagina o resto! Huehueheuehueheuheueheuh! Bjus!


	14. De Volta à Floresta

**CAPÍTULO XIV. DE VOLTA À FLORESTA**

O sangue espirrou para todo lugar.

Um grito agonizante saiu da garganta cortada.

A bandeja caiu do chão, espalhando a comida e quebrando seus vidros.

As mãos do homem foram para a varinha, e a varinha, mais uma vez, penetrou na ferida dela.

Dor.

Amélia urrou e cambaleou para trás, rasgando ainda mais a garganta do homem. Seus pés pisaram num grande pedaço de vidro. Ela caiu.

Schwartz segurou a varinha ensangüentada e fechou o corte que Amélia tinha feito, antes que perdesse muito sangue, antes que a sangria se tornasse letal.

Amélia tentou se levantar, afundando ainda mais o vidro no seu pé. Tentou correr, mas ele se jogou no chão, segurando-a pelo calcanhar. Ela caiu, batendo a sua cabeça. Ele a puxou pelo calcanhar para dentro do quarto, arrastando-a, não se importando com os cacos que, no chão, arranhava a pele dela.

A soltou. Ela tirou o pedaço do vidro enterrado no pé, tendo que fechar os olhos para conter o gemido que queria sair.

Ele trancou a porta do quarto. Foi no banheiro e liquefez os vidros. Voltou para o quarto, furioso, olhando Amélia no chão, sangrando... e ela olhando-o com fúria, respirando pesado.

- VADIA! EU AVISEI PARA VOCÊ SE COMPORTAR! CRUCIO!

Ela se contorceu com a dor da maldição proibida, que foi agravada pelos seus já-existentes ferimentos. Ele então a segurou pelos braços e a colocou de volta na cama.

O corpo dela inteiro tremia, mas o que doía mais era a raiva por não ter conseguido escapar.

Ele colocou mais uma vez a gosma verde que queimava a pele.

Amélia se contorceu.

- Você não podia ficar simplesmente quieta, não? Pior para você! Desagrade-me mais uma vez e eu te mato da maneira mais dolorosa que puder! Agora vista isso!

Ele jogou para ela um vestido preto um tanto indecente e saiu do quarto.

Amélia sentou-se, o cheiro de carne queimada finalmente empestando o quarto, enquanto via o seu ferimento borbulhar com a gosma verde.

Olhou para o vestido.

Era curto demais, decotado demais. Jamais, em sã consciência vestiria um trapo como aquele...

Mas, ainda assim, parecia não ter muita escolha.

Vestiu, sentindo-se mais nua do que estava, horas atrás.

Tentou por os cabelos em ordem...

E o esperou.

O esperou por quase uma hora, quando Frederick Schwartz finalmente entrou no quarto.

Ela se levantou, sentindo dor, ainda.

Ele riu, maldoso.

- Você parece uma prostituta.

- Jura? Eu não tinha percebido!

- Vamos.

Aproximou-se violentamente e apertou o braço dela. Começou a arrastá-la para o lado de fora do quarto.

- Tente qualquer gracinha e eu te mato.

Já do lado de fora da casa, Amélia pisou numa pedra – bem em cima de onde estava o seu corte. Ela parou por um momento.

Schwartz violentamente a puxou, exigindo que ela voltasse a andar. Amélia sentiu algo perto do seu baço se romper. Segurou a respiração, mas não parou.

Eles foram para a festa através de uma chave de portal.

Chegaram num grande salão muito decorado, que Amélia tinha a estranha sensação de conhecer. Vários garçons serviam taças e mais taças de champanhe. Risos discretos eram ouvidos por todo o salão. Todos pareciam alegres.

O comensal a levou para junto do seu mestre.

- Schwartz! Pensei que não viesse. Vejo que você trouxe a sua prostituta.

- Sim, Milorde, ela é realmente boa.

Amélia rolou os olhos.

O comensal a largou. Ela impulsivamente colocou as mãos em cima do machucado, que latejava. Sangrava.

'_Ah, ótimo!'_

Enquanto o comensal fazia reverências ao seu mestre, Amélia saiu dali, ainda cambaleando pela dor. Vagou sem rumo, até que avistou...

_'Severo'_

E não era só Severo que estava lá. Rindo e se divertindo, estavam também Bellatrix, Augusto, Rodolphus e Lúcio Malfoy, o irmão de Augusto.

Amélia apressou o seu passo bêbado até chegar ao grupo. Apoiou-se em Severo, mas Augusto foi quem a segurou.

- Amélia! – Augusto disse, assustado.

- O lorde vai te matar! – Bellatrix suspirou. Não dava para afirmar se ela estava assustada ou felicitada com a idéia.

- Você tem que fugir! – Rodolphus completou.

Augusto se voltou para Severo, esperançoso.

- Severo, ela sabe...?

Ele entendeu.

- Sabe. Amélia, _desmaie_.

Ela olhou incerta para Severo, mas obedeceu. Fechou os olhos e amoleceu o corpo, sentindo-se ser amparada por Augusto Malfoy. Ele a segurou no colo. Comensais, inclusive Schwartz e o próprio Voldemort se aproximaram.

Severo disse:

- Ela desmaiou.

Agora Augusto, aborrecido.

- Esse pateta a trouxe ferida. Está sangrando muito. Não podemos deixá-la aqui. Estragará a festa.

- É verdade, Augusto. – Rodolphus completou – Ela deve ir para algum quarto.

A voz fria de Voldemort, agora, soou.

- Leve-a para o seu quarto, Severo.

- Isso pode não ser uma boa idéia.

- Eu acho que não pedia a sua opinião, Severo. Apenas _leve-a_.

- Mas, milord...

- Não conteste minhas ordens! _Leve-a_.

Ele, Schwartz e Voldemort levaram-na para o antigo quarto de Severo. Ela foi deitada cuidadosamente na cama. Schwartz colocou uma poção com cheiro muito forte embaixo do nariz dela. Ela fingiu despertar.

- Vaca!

Ele a esbofeteou na cara. Depois se jogou em cima dela. Beijou violentamente seu pescoço e colo, sem o mínimo carinho, rasgando parte do vestido, enquanto Amélia se debatia, sem forças para lutar. Snape, que não gostou nada do que viu. Aproximou-se em passos largos, o segurou pelo colarinho e o esmurrou, fazendo Schwartz cair no chão. Chutou o estomago dele.

E disse, ríspido.

- Na minha casa não.

Voldemort, na porta, cruzou os braços.

- Severo? Você sente algo por essa aí?

Virou-se, respeitoso.

- Sim, milorde. _Posse_. Ela sempre foi minha.

- Pena que ela não é a sua escrava. Não posso tomá-la de Frederick. Agora vamos.

Ele olhou por um momento nos olhos de Amélia, um brilho esperto nele.

- Milorde, nesse quarto há...

- Eu não quero saber, Severo. Saia e traga esse fracasso de gente com você!

Os quatro deixaram o quarto. Ela se levantou assim que ouviu o click da porta.

Não demorou a reconhecer o quarto de Severo Snape... Onde tinha a passagem secreta.

_'Obrigado, Severo! Obrigado!'_

Ela foi até o canto do quarto onde deveria ficar o portal e bateu levemente no assoalho, até achar o local onde o som da madeira é diferente. Tentou levantar as toras de madeira com as unhas... Só conseguiu após quebrar quatro e deixar os dedos esfolados.

Entrou na poça prateada, chegando à escura caverna. Colocou o assoalho no lugar, como Severo, um dia na sua juventude, fizera.

Sem Severo, a caverna não parecia nada romântica. Era muito escura. Quase impossível ver qualquer coisa lá dentro. Morcegos voavam de um lugar para outro, como se quisessem a assustar de propósito.

Aproximou-se do lago.

A água estava enregelante. Ela gemeu quando atingiu a ferida. Ardeu.

Ela caminhou rapidamente até a ponta e penou para achar o lugar onde tinha a pequena abertura que dava no jardim encantado. Mas conseguiu. Nadou um pouco, mas com muita dificuldade, a sensação de ter algo rompido cada vez mais forte. Saiu do outro lado da cachoeira. A atravessou.

A luz finalmente atingia seus olhos, fazendo-a perceber, pelo vermelho da água, que estava sangrando muito. Olhou ao redor.

Mais uma vez, se impressionou em como aquilo tudo poderia ser diferente, dependendo da situação. As fadas tinham um brilho quase assassino... As borboletas encantadas voavam na direção de Amélia, como se tivessem a ameaçando. Ela escutou um barulho. Foi se esconder atrás de uma pedra.

- Mia! Apareça.

Ela espiou. Era Severo. Ela até pensou em ficar escondida, mas confiava nele. _Cegamente_. E se odiava por isso.

Saiu do seu esconderijo.

- Você precisa sair daqui! Vamos.

Ele pegou a mão dela e começou a guiá-la para dentro da floresta. Ele parecia conhecer aquilo tudo muito bem. Acabaram encontrando um testrálio.

Virou-se.

- Hogwarts é aqui perto. Você estará a salvo com o velho imbecil. Não saia de lá por nada nesse mundo! O Lorde te quer morta!

- Eles sabem chegar lá?

- Sim. Essa floresta é uma extensão da Floresta Proibida. Esses testrálios são de lá.

Ela pousou a mão sobre as costelas proeminentes do animal.

- Por que você me ajudou?

Ele a olhou incerto. Do que dizer? Da resposta?

Hesitou por um momento e então acariciou suavemente o rosto dela.

- Eu não sou quem você pensa, Amélia.

- Quem é você, Severo?

O semblante dele se endureceu.

- Eu nada posso dizer. Todos estarão mais seguros com o meu silêncio, inclusive você. Um dia você saberá.

Ela sorriu honestamente. Delineou o rosto dele com um dos seus dedos esfolados.

- Tem monstros no seu armário, Severo?

- Como em qualquer armário.

- Que bom!

Ela colocou a mão na nuca dele e então o puxou para o beijo mais sincero que tinha dado nos últimos anos. Sem luxúria... Sem pedir nada em troca... Apenas...

Ele deixou os lábios dela e a apertou forte. Machucou, mas ela não se importou. Ele beijou a testa dela.

Amélia suspirou.

- Eu queria ter mais tempo.

- Mas não tem. Você já perdeu muito sangue. Tem que se curar logo.

Ele desapareceu na floresta. Ela montou no testrálio.

Amélia acariciou a pele ossuda do bicho.

- Para Hogwarts, meu amigo.

O animal levantou vôo...

E ela se pegou sentindo uma alegria que há muito tempo não sentia.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse cap.

Acho q naum preciso lembrar vcs da floresta, preciso? Anyways, estah nos caps 26 e 27 da primeira parte...

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **uHUHuahuahhauAhUAhUAh! Não, ela ainda não o matou… E sim, vc bem q poderia ser uma assassina! Heueheuheueheuhueheuheu! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Realmente, a gororoba verde eh pior do que mertiolate! Heuheuehueheuheueheuh! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **UAHuAHUAHUAHUAhUHAuAHU! Entaum, eu me redimo fazendo a amélia sofrer mais nesse cap! Mas nem se preocupe... eu ainda nem comecei a ser ruim.. Heuehueheuehuh! Sabe q eu tb acho o Schwartz maravilhoso? Mesmo assim, não posso deixar d ter ódio dele... aiai... Pobre Mia... vai sofrer tanto... HHUAUHAUAUAUHHUHUAHUHAHAHAHAA!


	15. Mal Dia

**CAPÍTULO XIV. MAL DIA**

À medida que o animal se aproximava do suntuoso castelo de Hogwarts, a felicidade abobalhada que estava sentindo pelo fato de Snape ter salvado-a foi passando.

Em primeiro lugar, não tinha nada que estar sentindo aquilo: Era uma fraqueza inaceitável! Não podia se apaixonar por ele... principalmente pelo fato dele ser o _inimigo_.

Mas, ainda assim, ele tinha salvado a sua vida.

'_De jeito nenhum! Você fugiria de qualquer maneira!'_

Talvez, o melhor que tivesse a fazer fosse justamente parar de pensar em Snape, e passar a pensar em dores de cabeça maiores: Schwartz, por exemplo.

'_Eu vou matá-lo! E vai ser tão lentamente...'_

O castelo, agora, ficava maior e maior, enquanto o animal perdia altitude, e ia pousando na floresta proibida, já bem perto do castelo.

Pousou.

Ela desceu do testrálio, com medo que ele pudesse atacá-la por causa do cheiro de sangue que ela exalava... Mas, felizmente, o animal não fez absolutamente nada.

Amélia caminhou até a cabana do guarda-caça Rúbeo Hagrid, pressionando o ferimento. Ela estava se sentindo tonta, com um pouco de frio... Temia pela quantidade de sangue que já tinha perdido.

Bateu demoradamente na porta, até que o meio-gigante abriu.

Analisou-a, talvez pelos trajes: pequenos e rasgados.

- Você precisa de ajuda?

- Sim. Eu estou ferida e preciso de abrigo.

O meio-gigante sorriu amigavelmente.

- Entendi. Você precisa falar com professor Dumbledore.

- _Não_. Eu preciso de abrigo e de uma curandeira! Rápido!

Ela mostrou a mão que estava sobre o ferimento para ele. Ela estava ensopada de sangue. O meio-gigante fez uma cara de nojo e se apressou em ajudar Amélia. Ele a levou para dentro do castelo, até a enfermaria.

Logo foi atendida pela Sra. Arllington, que ainda trabalhava na escola. O meio-gigante a deixou sendo atendida e foi chamar Dumbledore.

- Minha filha, como você conseguiu isso aqui?

Amélia sorriu, sentindo cada vez mais frio.

- Ossos do ofício.

A enfermeira afastou o tecido rasgado, deixando o grande ferimento exposto.

- Isso está muito inflamado! Há quanto tempo foi isso?

- Bom, Há três dias eu perdi meu baço. Quando ele foi restaurado, _se é que ele foi_, eu não sei. Só hoje eu já bati isso umas trezentas vezes e já tive uma varinha enfiada aí também!

O semblante da enfermeira ficou carregado.

- Merlin!

- É um trabalho difícil, mas alguém tem que fazê-lo.

Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria, apensar dos protestos da Sra. Arllington.

Pela primeira vez, o velho parecia surpreso.

- Amélia! Você está viva!

- Vaso ruim não quebra, não é mesmo? – tremeu-se de frio. – Será que posso ficar aqui até me curar?

- Sim, claro! – O velho se aproximou. – Isso tá feio!

O rosto de Amélia fechou, raivoso, enquanto a enfermeira cuidava do ferimento. Ela entregou uma poção para Amélia.

- Mais feia vai ficar a cara de Schwartz quando eu pegar ele! Ele é comensal! Por causa dele eu fui aprisionada! Eu vou esmagar o crânio dele! _Ah, isso eu vou_! Sra. Arllington, em quanto tempo eu vou voltar a trabalhar?

A enfermeira respondeu, enquanto Amélia esvaziava o conteúdo do frasco que lhe tinha sido entregue.

- Já está pensando em trabalhar? Você precisa descansar! Uma semana, no mínimo!

- Muito tempo! Não dá para reduzir, assim, uns cinco dias disso?

Dumbledore segurou a sua mão trêmula e falou:

- Calma Amélia!

- Professor! Temos um comensal infiltrado no ministério da magia! Como eu posso ficar calma! Pelo menos informe ao ministro!

- Eu sinto dizer, mas Clive já sabe.

Amélia se sentou, machucando-se e urrando de dor. A enfermeira a empurrou de volta à cama, mandando-a se acalmar.

- Como!

- Ele já sabe! Eu já contei a ele

- Aquele filho da mãe me escondeu isso! Veado!

- Não é culpa dele. Na verdade, ele não quer acreditar.

Amélia olhou pra os lados, cada vez mais aborrecida, sentindo tanta raiva que não mais se importava com a dor alucinante que as poções usadas no ferimento causavam.

- Bom, então dê um jeito colocar na cabeça dele a verdade, por favor. Diga para usá-lo contra Voldemort – a enfermeira tremeu à ouvir o temido nome –, dando apenas informações que ele precise saber para _atrapalhar_ os planos do mentor dele. Você pode conseguir isso, professor?

- Certamente.

- Não diga à ninguém que eu estou viva, exceto ao ministro!

A enfermeira segurou frascos vazios.

- Agora já chega! Alvo, a menina precisa de descanso! Isso não vai sarar nunca se ela ficar se estressando! E você, Srta. Lair, pense _apenas_ em se curar! Se pensar em pensar em trabalho, vai se haver comigo!

- Sim senhora!

XxXxXxX

O tempo passou lentamente, durante a semana que ela nada fez além de descansar.

Não gostava da sensação de estar escondida, incomunicável... Separada do mundo. Tudo que queria era voltar ao trabalho... E, principalmente, buscar vingança.

Quando a semana finalmente passou, Amélia acordou sorrindo, levantando-se sem sentir uma dor sequer.

_'Primeira parada: Ministério da Magia.'_

Todas as feridas tinham curado completamente... E quase sem cicatrizes... A única marca que não pôde ser tirada fora justamente a na barriga... Mas era pequena, quase imperceptível, apenas no lugar onde a varinha tinha sido forçada.

Ela estava perto da porta, quando Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria.

Ela já foi logo atirando.

- Ninguém mais me segura aqui, professor. Eu vou trabalhar. _Hoje_. Eu me sinto ótima. Nada dói.

- Tudo bem, Amélia. Mas vamos conversar antes.

Ela suspirou.

- Certo.

- Eu acho que você é necessária para o ministério... E talvez para essa guerra. O nosso lado precisa de alguém como você, que pense exclusivamente com a cabeça.

- Finalmente concordamos em algo.

Ele sentou-se no leito que ela estava usando.

- Mas eu não queria que você continuasse a violar os direitos humanos.

- Eu não sei, professor. Eu fui treinada para agir desse modo. Só sei assim. Guerra física e psicológica.

Ele continuou com o seu semblante calmo e pacífico.

- Tortura e assassinato são crimes.

- Esse é um caso especial.

- E se fosse Severo?

Pontada no coração.

- Que tem ele?

- Me disseram que você estava saindo com ele antes de ser pega. Você torturaria e mataria ele?

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

- Sim. Sem hesitar.

- E por que então você não o fez?

Paralisou. _Ele sabia de algo_.

- Como?

- Há dias. Na sua primeira missão. Você teve a chance, e não o fez. Por quê?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu apenas sei, Amélia. Eu não contarei a ninguém, apenas quero que você veja que ainda há um pouco de humano em você. Não seja tão dura. Não faça pessoas sofrer.

Ela desviou o olhar.

- Eu não o matei porque ele não me mataria.

- Mataria, sim. Sem hesitar. Se essas fossem as suas ordens.

O olhou de novo, irritada.

- Por que você se importa? São apenas comensais!

- Antes de ser comensais, aquelas pessoas são seres humanos! Eles sentem! Eles erram! Eles se arrependem! _Como todos_! Todos merecem uma segunda chance!

Ela andou de um lado para outro, exasperada.

- Professor, essa conversa não vai a lugar algum, sabia? Se o ministro seguir meus conselhos, vai se aliar aos dementadores. Somente então eu vou parar de matar.

Nesse momento, o semblante sereno deu lugar a um fatigado.

- Ele já se aliou àquelas criaturas. E foi um erro!

- Um erro? Professor, francamente! Eu aposto que eles não farão nada de errado, tendo tantas almas para se alimentarem!

- Eles não nos traíram ainda. Mas irão, eu tenho certeza. Eles são criaturas más por natureza!

- E daí? A humanidade, fora o senhor, _ó grande Dumbledore_, é má por natureza! – bufou. – Eu vou indo! Tenho trabalho a fazer!

Ela se levantou. Percebeu que não tinha roupa alguma, a não ser aquele trapo que alguns chamavam de vestido e o traje hospitalar, que a cobria tão precariamente. Sem dizer nada, Dumbledore se levantou e depositou uma longa veste púrpura em cima da cama de hospital.

Assim que ele saiu, ela sussurrou.

- Obrigada.

XxXxXxX

Ela chegou ao Ministério e encontrou uma grande confusão... Perecia até no dia que ela tinha ido à sua missão de Hogsmeade: Pessoas correndo, repórteres implorando por uma matéria. Eles voaram em Amélia assim que perceberam a sua presença.

- Como foi a sua experiência com Você-sabe-quem?

'_Eles sabiam que eu voltaria?'_

- Como você escapou?

- Ele te libertou?

- O que você acha dos ataques de hoje?

_'Ataques? Hoje?'_

Ela correu, esmurrando um fotógrafo que ficou em seu caminho. Desceu pelas escadas até o subsolo, onde o ministro deveria estar. E onde os interrogatórios deveriam estar acontecendo.

A porta estava trancada.

- ABRA ISSO!

Ela esmurrou e chutou a porta. Pouco depois, o ministro abriu. Amélia voou para dentro da sala.

- O que aconteceu?

Clive Basile não parecia acreditar estar vendo-a.

- Lair? Você está...?

- De volta? Tô! Grande surpresa! O que aconteceu?

- Ataque ao ministério.

- Porra! Prendemos alguém?

- Sim. Augusto Malfoy.

- PORRA!

- Schwartz está o interrogando.

- Schwartz? Não!

- Por que? Alg...

Ela não esperou o ministro terminar de falar. Adiantou-se à sala de interrogatórios.

Arrombou a porta. Augusto estava amarrado na cadeira, sangrando muito. Assim que viu quem tinha entrado, Schwartz sorriu levemente e quebrou o pescoço do comensal.

- NÃO!

Amélia correu até o corpo do amigo. Agachou-se e segurou o rosto dele. Já não tinha vida. Ela se sentiu triste.

_'Chorar é para os fracos, Amélia.'_

Ela suspirou. Beijou a testa do homem loiro. O ministro e alguns aurores se colocaram na porta e passaram a assistir a cena. Amélia empunhou a sua varinha e apontou para Schwartz.

- Filho de uma puta...

O homem fingiu um olhar inocente.

- Eu fiz tudo que você ensinou, Assassina. Ele acabou de dar as informações, eu matei. Assim como você faria.

Ele se voltou para os expectadores na porta.

- Daqui a meia hora vão ter dez comensais no metrô de Londres, estação de Aldgate!

Os aurores começaram a correr para preparar o contra-ataque. Amélia se desesperou.

- NÃO! ESPEREM! É UMA ARMADILHA!

Mas ninguém a ouviu. Schwartz se encaminhou para a porta. Ela correu até ele e o segurou pelo colarinho. Tomou-lhe a varinha e a quebrou.

- Você não vai a lugar algum!

O esmurrou e o deixou deitado no chão. Correu para o ministro.

- Senhor Basile, impeça-os de ir!

O homem a olhou descrente.

- Mas vai haver um ataque!

- NÃO, SEU IMBECIL, NÃO VAI!

Ela suspirou e começou a subir as escadas o mais rápido que pode. Mas quando chegou ao andar superior, já não tinha mais ninguém! Todos já tinham ido!

- MERDA!

O ministro chegou, junto com alguns aurores.

- VAI SER UMA CHACINA! TUDO PORQUE VOCÊS, SEUS INGLESES IMBECIS, MAIS UMA VEZ, NÃO ME ESCUTARAM! TINHAM QUE DAR UM ATAQUE DE HEROÍSMO, NÃO TINHAM? – bufou, exasperada, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Merda...

A sua equipe de aurores se aproximou. Frank disse.

- O que aconteceu, Amélia?

- Schwartz interrogou Augusto Malfoy sozinho?

- Sim. Ele pediu isso.

Sorriu, sarcástica.

- Então tivemos um comensal interrogando outro! Schwartz me manteve em cativeiro! _Ele_ me feriu na noite da missão! _Ele_ quase me matou! Ele não daria uma informação preciosa ao mentor dele para nós! _Algo vai acontecer naquele metrô_!

Todos se calaram e a assistiram, incrédulos. Alice Longbotton disse:

- Schwartz? Tem certeza?

- Eu não diria isso se não tivesse. Temos que fazer algo!

O ministro interferiu:

- Nós não vamos fazer nada! Lair, essa sua teoria sobre Schwartz é absurda!

- Absurda! Por que? Por que ele é o seu afilhado? Ah, ministro, me poupe! Você sempre soube! Sempre soube que ele era um comensal! E mesmo assim o deixou aqui! O seu erro custou muitas vidas, sabia! Eu vou fazer algo, o senhor permitindo ou não! Quem está comigo?

Um pequeno grupo de aurores assentiu, dizendo que estavam com ela... Mas um outro grupo temeu ferir o afilhado do ministro.

- É o suficiente. Nós vamos ao metrô!

Mas, quando estava para dar as instruções, uma cena parou todo o ministério: Um auror que há pouco saia para a missão voltava com a roupa toda ensangüentada. Ele trazia nas mãos duas cabeças humanas.

Amélia prendeu a respiração quando prestou atenção nas cabeças: Eram os seus pais.

XxXxXxX

Eu avisei q nessa segunda parte cabeças iam rolar! Huhuhauhauahuahauahuaha!

Reviews, por favor.

Eu soube q alguns falaram d mim no EP de Curitiba! Fiquei radiante! Por favor, se identifiquem!

Bjus para a Karlinha, q betou mais esse cap.

**Sheyla Snape: **E ainda mais maldade minha fazer isso, neh? Huahuahauhauuah! Eu sou mal, Sheylinha! Acostume-se! Mas, relaxe... A Amélia ainda naum sentiu nadinha...

**Lara: **Começo feliz e final triste! Hueheuheueheuehueheuheuehe! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Nesse tem menos Snape... mas tem um pouquinho d sangue... Pronta para as lágrimas? Hueheueheuheuehueheuehueh!


	16. Planos Perdidos

**CAPÍTULO XVI. PLANOS PERDIDOS**

O auror cambaleou e caiu de joelhos no chão. As cabeças dos pais de Amélia rolaram.

Ela fechou os olhos.

_'Não chore! Chorar é para os fracos!'_

Amélia respirou fundo e ignorou friamente a cabeça dos pais que rolavam pelo chão do ministério, vindo parar bem aos seus pés. Caminhou para perto do auror. Agachou-se na sua frente e perguntou, tentando manter a voz firme.

- O que aconteceu?

A cabeça dele pendeu. Amélia segurou os seus cabelos e o abrigou a olhá-la.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta.

Ele disse, com a voz fraca e entre lágrimas de pura dor.

- Não eram dez,... e sim dezenas de comensais. Eles nos arrasaram.

- Estão todos mortos?

- Não. Foram todos seqüestrados – tossiu sangue. – Você-sabe-quem mandou te entregar isso – ele estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho para Amélia – e as cabeças.

Ela pegou o pedaço de pergaminho. Levantou-se e leu em voz alta.

- "Fugir não adianta, Assassina. Você será morta. Quero que você esteja amanhã, ás oito da noite pontualmente, em frente à mansão Lestrange. Se você se entregar à morte pacificamente, devolveremos os aurores com vida". Isso é tudo que diz.

_'Não chore! Chorar é para os fracos!'_

Ela amassou o papel e pegou a cabeça decepada dos pais. Eles tinham uma expressão de horror estampada no rosto. Foram mortos por um Avada, provavelmente.

Ela suspirou, sentindo o coração pesar. Sentindo-se angustiada... Sozinha. Mas não choraria... até porque ela simplesmente não conseguia.

Entregou a cabeça para o ministro e perguntou em voz alta.

- A quem Dumbledore avisou que eu voltaria hoje?

O ministro respondeu, sentindo-se mal por segurar cabeças decepadas.

- A mim, apenas.

- E _só_ você sabia?

O semblante se entristeceu.

- Não. Eu e Frederick.

Amélia sorriu amargamente. Disse, com a voz serena.

- Pronto, ministro. O seu protecionismo acabou de fazer mais duas vítimas. Não me importa que ele seja o seu afilhado. Eu vou _matar_ aquele filho da mãe!

Ela se virou e saiu pelas escadas. Seus olhos brilhavam em ódio... Sequer respirar calmamente ela conseguia...

Apenas queria matá-lo.

XxXxXxX

Chegou à sala e encontrou Schwartz sentado na cadeira de tortura, esperando por ela.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, de modo a não ser perturbada.

- Bastardo.

Ele sorriu.

- Vejo que o plano do Mestre deu certo!

- Filho de uma puta!

- E agora, Amélia? – Ele se levantou e se aproximou. – Seus pais não estão mais aqui. Foram para o inferno. Eu mesmo decepei as cabeças. Eles pediram tanto... Como fracos. Como você vai implorar. Chore, Amélia! Chore por eles! Chore por você!

Ela apenas o escutou destilar o seu veneno.

O ódio aumentava de uma forma que ela pensava até que explodiria... Mas sabia que, quanto maior fosse o ódio, maior seriam as dores que ele sentiria quando morresse.

Viu, em sua mente, o rosto dos pais... mortos.

E, finalmente, esmurrou a boca do estômago dele. Ele se contorceu, cuspindo sangue. Ela ficou parada... Queria que ele reagisse... Apenas para que o seu ódio chegasse ao ápice.

E ele o fez: esfacelou o osso dela do rosto em um murro.

E a briga começou de verdade. A varinha dela foi jogada para longe: ela queria matá-lo com as próprias mãos. Chutou o joelho dele, deslocando-o. Ele caiu, com o outro joelho no chão. Ela deu uma joelhada no nariz dele. Ele esmurrou a perna dela, quebrando-a. Ela caiu por cima dele. Começou a sufocá-lo, sentindo a garganta dele fechar-se em suas mãos, sentindo a vida dele se extinguir aos poucos... Ouvindo os murmúrios agonizantes... Ele ficar vermelho, roxo... Vasos nos seus olhos se romper...

Mas, antes que o final chegasse, Dumbledore irrompeu na sala.

- Já chega, Amélia! Você vai ter que duelar comigo se quiser matar esse homem!

- Ele não é um homem! – apertou mais forte – Fique fora disso, Dumbledore! É pessoal!

Mas o velho não ficou fora. Com um aceno com a varinha, ele jogou Amélia para longe. Ela bateu na parede do outro lado da sala, enquanto Schwartz tragava uma imensa quantidade de ar, um verdadeiro sopro de vida.

Dois dementadores entraram na sala de interrogatório e levaram o prisioneiro. Agora Amélia estava com mais ódio ainda.

- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO! ELE É UM TRAIDOR IMUNDO! ASSASSINOU MEUS PAIS! EU VOU MORRER AMANHÃ POR CULPA DELE! EU TINHA O DIREITO DE ME ENCONTRAR COM ELE NO INFERNO!

O olhar paternal e sereno apenas aumentou a raiva e a dor.

- E matá-lo faria você se sentir melhor?

- Muito melhor, Dumbledore! Justiça seria feita.

- Os seus dementadores farão justiça por você.

- Apenas, saia daqui. Eu não quero mais ver a sua cara enrugada!

O velho apenas se aproximou da mulher que, jogada no canto da sala com a perna sangrando, parecia tão frágil. Concertou o osso dela e ofereceu a sua mão para que ela se erguesse. E não hesitou em abraçá-la com um carinho que Amélia jamais iria poder sentir novamente... Um carinho que pai.

_'Não chore! Você não é fraca! Não chore! Se você chorar, você vai estar aceitando a derrota! Não chore!'_

- Chore minha filha... Extravase o que você está sentindo.

- Não...

Ela se libertou dos braços de dumbledore.

- É preciso mais para me derrubar. Eu não vou dar esse gostinho a ele. Licença.

Ela deixou a sala. Ministro a parou. Ela se virou e viu com raiva os olhares de pena que recebia de todos os aurores.

- Lair, eu direi à família dos dez aurores que eles não puderam ser salvos.

- Não, ministro! Eu não vou sacrificar dez aurores! Sempre disse que uma vida não era nada! Que mortes estratégicas eram inevitáveis! _Pois bem_! Eu sou o mais perfeito exemplo de morte estratégica! Não tem porque aplicar uma lei para todos e outra para mim! E PAREM DE TER PENA DE MIM! SEJAM HOMENS UMA VEZ NA VIDA!

Ela pegou o elevador para voltar a sua sala. O peito estava mais pesado ainda... O nó na garganta... Talvez, se apenas chorasse... Mas não conseguia.

Não queria morrer! Ela adorava viver! E tinha tantas coisas que não tinha experimentado ainda! E agora a morte era certa. E nem poderia chorar com a mãe! Nem poderia desabafar com o pai! Nunca mais!

E ainda não conseguiu chorar.

Ela massageou a têmpora assim que voltou para a sua sala. Com pouco tempo, Frank Longbotton entrou. Ela suspirou.

Tentou manter a voz calma, apesar do desespero.

- Foi uma passagem bem rápida, não acha?

- O que?

- A minha passagem pelo ministério. Foi relâmpago! Acho que não deu nem para fazer história.

- Pois eu acho que você será citada em todos os livros de história.

Ela riu.

O seu olhar ficou distante.

- Eu poderia ter estudado ciências políticas, como o meu pai queria. Então eu estaria casada com um político milionário, teria uns três ou quatro filhos, que passaria a infância inteira correndo nos jardins da mansão Lair, vendo o avô receber visitas ilustres e a avó cuidar das roseiras no jardim. Eles cresceriam e não iriam se sentir muito tristes quando meus pais morressem... _de velhice_. Eu, então, me mudaria para a mansão, onde teria lembranças boas deles pelo resto da minha vida. Eu passaria a cuidar dos jardins de mamãe... Meu marido receberia visitas ilustres... E meus filhos casariam com políticos milionários... E teriam três ou quatro filhos, que me visitariam todos os fins de semana... E ninguém ficaria muito triste quando eu eventualmente morresse de velhice, pois todos saberiam que eu tinha vivido uma longa e maravilhosa vida. _Esse era plano_. Eu estraguei tudo, não?

- Não, Amélia. Você só quis caminhar com as próprias pernas! Sem planos.

- Se eu soubesse que acabaria matando todos que importam para mim, eu ficaria com o plano.

Longbotton segurou a mão dela.

- E não seria você.

- Sabe, Frank, o que me magoa mais? A última vez que eu falei com ele foi quando eu vim trabalhar aqui. Ele me viu matando. Morreu pensando que eu sou um mostro.

- Ele jamais pensaria isso de você.

- Eu nunca fui a filha que eles queriam. Primeiro eu queria ser a estrela, depois passei a me importar mais com namorados que com a tão querida política. Eu sou politicamente incorreta... Eles desejavam um filho certinho. Eles teriam, se pudessem. Mas eu comecei a ser uma desgraça na gravidez: Minha mãe quase morreu para que eu nascesse e acabou estéril – mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu devia ter amado-os mais... Mas agora eles estão mortos. E eu vou morrer!

Ele se levantou, levando a cadeira para o lado dela.

- Você tem escolha...

- Eu devia ter arriscado mais na minha vida! Eu queria ter dito a Brian que aceitava casar com ele! Eu queria mesmo! Eu queria ter engravidado também! _De Severo_, antes de deixar Hogwarts. E ter tido gêmeos, dois meninos, que se chamariam Phillipe e Edward. Queria ter pegado o meu afilhado mais vezes no colo... Ter saído mais com os amigos, só para beber e conversar besteira – a dor e o nó na garganta aumentaram. – Eu queria chorar! Chorar até minhas lágrimas secarem... Mas eu não consigo! Algo fica preso na minha garganta... As lágrimas não saem! Eu não as deixo sair!

- Mia... – Ele a abraçou.

- Eu passei anos tentando me dizer que não podia chorar. Que eu estaria dando a vitória se fizesse isso... E agora eu não consigo! Eu não consigo derramar uma lágrima por meus pais! Eu não consigo chorar pela minha vida, que mal começou já vai ser roubada. Eu não sou insensível, Frank! Eu estou dilacerada por dentro! – Ela sentiu a umidade das lágrimas dele atingir o seu rosto. Pelo menos alguém estava chorando. Levantou-se. – Desculpa. Eu realmente preciso beber algo hoje.

Deixou o auror e amigo na sala e foi pra a casa, aproveitar a última noite da sua vida.

XxXxXxX

Aparatou diretamente no seu quarto.

Uma pessoa a esperava. Era Brian.

O nó cresceu.

Correu para os braços deles, num longo abraço. Acariciou o seu rosto.

- Eu quero que você vá embora.

Ele se livrou dos braços dela.

- Como! Mas, Amélia, eu acabei de chegar.

- As coisas estão fedendo por aqui. Papai e mamãe foram mortos. Eu vou morrer amanhã.

Passou uma sombra pelos olhos dele.

- É estritamente necessário? O que está acontecendo?

Ela viu nos olhos do namorado aquilo que estava precisando: O seu general. Aquele que lembraria a ela que tinha que ser feito.

Acalmou-se.

- É, sim. Eu vou ser trocada por dez aurores.

- Esse Voldemort tem que ser muito imbecil para propor essa troca! Os dez valem muito mais que você! – segurou a mão dela. – Eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

- Mas é necessário. Uma vida...

- Não tem valor. Uma causa, sim.

Amélia sorriu, tristemente.

Beijou suavemente os lábios de Brian.

- No fundo, eu nunca pensei que fosse boa demais para isso acontecer.

- Eu jamais pensei que pudesse acontecer com você.

Ele a beijou, dessa vez.

- Agora vá. Eu não quero que você se envolva – ele pensou em pestanejar. – Você não é mais meu superior, Brian! Não tem a obrigação de cuidar de mim. _Eu não quero que você se envolva_.

Ele a olhou por um momento.

- Amélia... Eu te amo.

Mais um sorriso deprimido.

- Eu sei! E Merlin sabe como me arrependo de não ter dito sim para você enquanto tinha tempo. Agora vá, meu amor. Faça um memorial bonito para a Família Lair. Faça com que o país se lembre dos meus pais. Eles foram boas pessoas. Vá, por favor.

Ele ainda beijou os lábios e mãos de Amélia antes de desaparatar.

Ela se jogou no sofá, sentindo-se cada vez mais triste.

Levantou-se. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

Escreveu.

_'Eu preciso de você essa noite.'_

E foi até a sua coruja.

- Vá rápido. Entregue a Severo.

Abriu a janela e observou a ave voar até desaparecer.

XxXxXxX

Nussa! Faz tempo q naum recebo tantas reviews! Adorei! Deixem d pregiça e revisem, nem que seja pra me desejar boa noite! Hueheuheuehueehu!

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Naum, ainda naum chorou! Heuheuehueheuheuheuehuehe! Mas calma! Eu juro q o momento em que a nossa querida Amélia vai derramar as suas lágrimas vai chegar beeeeeeeeem rapidinho! Huhauahuahauahuaauh! Bjus! PS.: Qto tempo, hein? Pensei q tinha desistido!

**Dark-Bride: **Tinha q ser o ministro da magia meeeeeeeesmo! A culpa foi td dele, q contou pro Schwartz! Heuiejeuheueheuheiuehieuhieuh! Pensei q vc naum vinha mais aparecer por aki! XD Bjus!

**Sta. Moony: **Outra q tem preguiça de revisar! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Tb pensei q tinha desistido da fic! Vc naum tem noção de como eu fiquei feliz em saber q tinham mencionado o meu nominho aí... Logo eu, uma pobre mortal... Hueheuhuehueheuh! A outra garota deve ser Yasmin, naum? Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Heuehueheueheiuhiehieuheiuheiuheiueh! Quem mandou dizer q eu andava mto clemente? Agora eh q eu vou começar a ser veramente malvada... Vc naum viu nada, ainda... Aiai... Pobre Mia! KKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Matar o Schwartz? Q tal matar o Dumbly, que naum deixou a Amélia enforcar o nojento? (Ou matar a autora, que decidiu por deixar o comensal vivo? Sabe como eh... altora-comensal faz esse tpo d coisa! Heuheuehueheuiheiuheiuehiueh!) Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Sei naum, esse povo q gosta d ver cabeças rolando! Heueheuheuehueheuheh! Isso eh uma mania d gostar mais da fic quando a personagem principal estah se fudendo! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Mas td bem... eu entendo a sua vei sado! Tb tenho! Heuehueheuheueheuh! Bjus!

**Lara: **Mais uma sado! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! O pior eh q fica mais interessante com cabeças rolando, msm, neh? Heheuehueheuhuehueeuh! Mas naum se imagina a Mina naum... Ela vai passar por momentos dificílimos! Juiehieuheiuehiueheiuheiuh! Eu prometo! Bjus!


	17. Sexo por Piedade

**CAPÍTULO XVII. SEXO POR PIEDADE**

Os minutos passaram lentos, enquanto Amélia esperava a resposta de Severo.

E ele não podia recusá-la... Seria demais, para ela... Ele tinha que querê-la... Ela precisava que ele a quisesse.

Por volta de cinco minutos depois que a carta foi lançada, a coruja de Amélia voltou a adentrar a sua janela, trazendo um mínimo pedaço de pergaminho preso à sua pata esquerda.

O coração de Amélia parecia querer pular para fora do peito. Ela respirou fundo várias vezes buscando o autocontrole que não vinha. Leu:

_"Venha"_

Ela não pensou duas vezes: Com o coração ainda ameaçando sair pela boca, ela pegou a varinha e desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

Aparatou bem na frente da porta do apartamento de Severo, sem se importar se algum trouxa pudesse, eventualmente, ver-la aparecer no meio do nada. Bateu fortemente na porta. Não levou sequer um segundo para ele abrir.

Amélia não disse sequer oi – atirou-se nos braços daquele homem que ela tanto queria como se não houvesse amanhã... O beijou com sofreguidão... E ele apenas correspondeu...

Não se importou de fechar a porta... Ou em fazer perguntas...

Ela não se importou em explicar...

Apenas, deixaram-se levar...

E logo já estavam na cama, apenas vivendo... Esquecendo do resto do mundo.

E a noite passou rápida, e o dia amanheceu, e eles simplesmente não dormiram.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no dia seguinte... e ele de se perguntar os motivos que a levaram a estar ali, com ele.

Quando os primeiros raios solares entraram no pequeno quarto de apartamento, o silêncio que tinha se instalado durante a noite inteira – cortado apenas por sussurros e gritos roucos – finalmente terminou.

Amélia estava meio-desperta na cama, precariamente envolta pelos lençóis de cetim, quando sentiu o roçar de uma barba mal feita no seu pescoço. Sorriu.

- Bom dia, Severo.

- Você não deveria estar aqui, sabia?

Ela se sentou na cama, puxando o lençol para que ele não deixasse de cobrir o seu corpo nu. Olhou para o homem com seriedade.

- Desconfiava. Você tem ordens de me matar não é?

- Matar, não. Levar-te para o Mestre, sim.

- Eu não vou deixar, você sabe. Eu te mataria antes de deixar você me levar para o seu Mestre.

Ele a olhou sério, por um instante... e disse:

- Eu morreria antes de te levar para ele.

Ela sentiu um antigo calor tomar conta do seu peito... um calor que não era sentido desde seus tempos em Hogwarts.

Não gostou.

Desconversou.

- Você sabe por que eu estou aqui, não?

- Não.

- O seu mentor capturou alguns aurores... Ele me quer em troca deles.

Uma sombra se apoderou do olhar de Severo. Ele se sentou e segurou levemente a mão dela.

- Você não vai, vai?

Ela sorriu, sarcástica.

- Ao que parece, eu não tenho muita escolha... – Ficou séria. Sussurrou. – Ele matou os meus pais.

- Como!

- O que você ouviu. Eles foram decapitados. – Amélia sentiu um nó na garganta. Olhou para Snape suplicante – Me abraça.

Ele suspirou e a abraçou fortemente, passando força. Com a voz um pouco alterada, perguntou:

- Eu nunca pensei que esse plano daria certo...

- Você sabia?

Afastou-se, mas continuou a segurar a sua mão.

- Sim. Ele estava planejando desde que você fugiu... Mas eu nunca pensei que o ministério fosse entregar você.

Ela baixou a cabeça.

Ele continuou.

- Vai ser hoje, certo?

- Hoje – ela assentiu. – Eu não poderia morrer antes de fazer amor com você... E, por isso, eu te agradeço.

Soltou a mão dela.

O semblante ainda mais carregado.

- Você me agradece pelo que, exatamente?

Ela ficou mais séria, com a triste verdade sendo posta em sua frente.

- Por ter dormido comigo. Por piedade.

Ele a olhou, talvez um tanto incrédulo... Ou raivoso.

À vontade de chorar, o nó na garganta, nunca fora tão forte.

Ele disse:

- Eu não dormiria com você por piedade.

- Então o que foi isso?

Ele se calou.

E não respondeu... Apenas disse:

- Você não vai morrer.

Ela sorriu, sarcástica.

- Não vou? Por que? Voldemort vai me perdoar?

- Não...diga...o...nome...dele.

Gargalhou.

- E por que não? Por que a mídia mandou? Não, obrigada, eu não tenho medo dele!

Ele também adquiriu um ar sarcástico.

- Até porque ele não lhe deu nenhum motivo para ser temido, não é verdade?

Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não! Deu motivos para ser odiado, e não temido. Agora me diga: por que eu não vou morrer.

Ele lentamente suspirou e se moveu para cima dela.

Amélia pensou que ele fosse fazer carinhos... Mas ele simplesmente imobilizou o seu corpo.

Roçou a barba mal-feita em seus ouvidos, e sussurrou.

- Porque eu não vou deixar você ir a lugar nenhum. Você não vai caminhar para a morte.

Ela tentou se debater... Mas simplesmente não tinha forças...

Talvez simplesmente quisesse que ele ficasse segurando ela, cuidando dela.

'_Desde quando você precisa de alguém para cuidar de você?'_

Deixou de se debater.

- Eu vou, Severo! É a minha função!

- Pro inferno com as suas funções! É a sua vida!

- Você vai ter que me manter aqui para sempre, para me impedir!

- Mia...

- Sinto muito.

Ele então saiu de cima dela. Ela rolou para fora da cama, entristecida. Começou a se vestir.

- Fique mais um tempo então.

Ela olhou o homem deitado.

- Se eu fizer isso, meu amor, eu me atrasarei para o trabalho.

Ela coletou toda a sua frieza para, apesar da tristeza, sorrir alegremente para Snape. O beijou suavemente nos lábios.

- Vamos viver hoje como um dia normal, tudo bem?

Ele não respondeu. Ela voltou a se vestir, e logo estava de volta ao ministério da magia.

XxXxXxX

No ministério, todos estavam a olhavam atravessado, uns com pena, outros com curiosidade... Ela tentava apenas ignorar... Fingir que não percebia os olhares que eram lançados à ela a cada segundo...

Mas, embora todos olhassem, ninguém parecia ter coragem suficiente para se aproximar... Apenas o ministro.

- Amélia, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela deu de ombros.

- O que eu faço sempre! Trabalhando... é para isso que sou paga, não?

- Mas... Mas hoje...

- É o dia da minha morte, eu sei. Não posso fazer muita coisa sobre isso. Eu já aceitei... Agora eu acho que vocês devem aceitar... – ela sorriu sarcasticamente. – É quase incrível, o fato de eu ser capaz de aceitar melhor a minha morte do que os outros!

Ainda, o ministro insistiu.

- Mas... Sabe, você deveria estar... Eu não sei... Rezando?

- Rezando? – ela riu – Ministro, se esse negócio de Deus existir, o que eu duvido muito, pode ter certeza de que nem uma canonização me levaria para o céu. Logo, não vou perder o meu tempo no meu _último_ dia de vida rezando, ok? Meu ex vai cuidar do enterro e do dinheiro da família. Só. Não tenho mais o que fazer.

- Então você poderia descansar.

Gargalhou.

- Parece que eu vou fazer isso incansavelmente, não? Prefiro ter o meu último dia ordinário.

E o dia ordinário dela passou-se extremamente rápido. Ela não queria que a noite chegasse tão depressa... Mas ela chegou. A hora da sua morte estava se aproximando numa velocidade astronômica... E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer contra isso.

Antes de ir à mansão Lestrange, ela se banhou e se vestiu elegante... _Ora, se ia morrer, que morresse com classe, certo?_ Vestiu-se com roupas caras e se maquiou – coisa que há muito tempo não fazia. Voltou ao ministério lindíssima.

XxXxXxX

- Certo, aqui estou eu.

Ela olhou para a equipe de vinte aurores que acompanhariam a troca. Todos a olhavam com admiração e certo temor... Alguns talvez até respirassem um pouco mais aliviados, por finalmente conseguir se livrar da mulher que queria transformá-los em assassinos fria. Ela tentou ignorar isso.

Olhou o resto da equipe que a acompanharia. Dumbledore estava lá, e não parecia nada feliz com a situação. Tampouco o ministro. O velho foi ao encontro dela.

- Você não tem que fazer isso, Amélia.

Olhou para o velho, sem muita paciência... Principalmente depois dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

- Tenho sim, na verdade. Eu costumo fazer o que eu sou treinada... Você vai tentar impedir isso _também_?

- Algumas pessoas se importam com você.

- _Muitas_. Mas elas não vêm ao caso agora. Dumbledore, se você veio aqui só para tentar me fazer desistir, pode ir.

O velho se calou e recuou. Amélia suspirou.

- Quero todos aparatando juntos na mansão Lestrange. Quando os prisioneiros forem entregues, quero que vocês chequem se estão em condições perfeitas. Se estiverem incapacitados de alguma forma, estejam prontos para um duelo. Se estiverem em condições perfeitas, – suspirou – não quero ver resistência alguma à minha prisão. Entendidos?

Vários assentiram. Alguns olharam para os lados. Frank Longbotton não escondia que era contra aquilo tudo. Amélia baixou os olhos.

'_Tudo bem, hora da reza... Se esse negócio de Deus realmente existir... Não me deixe fraquejar por nenhum momento, por mais doloroso que seja o meu destino.'_

Voltou a encarar o grupo, tentando ao máximo esconder que estivera fazendo uma pequena oração mental.

- Vamos.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Tédio leva à atualizações relâmpago.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse capítulo.

**Anita Black: **Huahuahuahauahuahauah! Bem vinda ao clube dos q querem o Schwartz morto! Sabia q ateh eu quero isso? KKKKKKKKK! Continue revisando, por favor! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Hmm... Aparentemente, ainda naum chegou o dia da Mia derramar as suas tão bem guardadas cachoeiras. Despois do cap passado, fica a pergunta: morte à Dumbledore, ou morte a Schwartz? Hueheuehueheuheuehueheueueh! Bjus!

**Lara: **Escapar? Q nada! Vai eh se entregar à morte, mesmo! XD Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Bixiiiiiiiiiinha! Chore naum! Heuehueheueheuheuehuehe! Limpe essas lágrimas, que o sofrimento soh estah começando... Bjus!


	18. Entre Trevas e Lembranças

**CAPÍTULO XVIII. ENTRE TREVAS E LEMBRANÇAS**

A névoa encobria o chão da mansão Lestrange, empregando a ela um aspecto extremamente fúnebre. A grande comitiva lá chegava, para acompanhá-la numa pequena parte do trajeto do seu corredor da morte.

Amélia fechou os olhos e se deixou recordar...

* * *

_Cabelos amarrados, uniformes camuflados... É apenas mais um dia de treinamento. Vinte mulheres estão dispostas numa fila. O general Brian McRough grita com a mulher que está ao lado de Amélia._

_A mulher se controla para não chorar e McRough não parece se importar com isso. Depois de deixar a mulher dilacerada, ele parte para Amélia._

_- Oficial Lair, a sua atuação hoje esteve deplorável! Se isso fosse uma situação real, você teria perdido quatro companheiros apenas para manter a sua vida! Diga-me, oficial: O QUE VALE A SUA VIDA?_

_- NADA, SENHOR!_

_- Nada! Certa resposta, oficial._

_O peito de Amélia arfa. A sua roupa está encharcada e suja de terra e de sangue. O seu rosto está machucado em vários pontos, além de levemente respingado com suor. Fios de cabelo que desciam do penteado desajeitado se prendem ao suor do rosto dela. Os olhos estão cansados._

_General McRough partia para a outra mulher do lado direito de Amélia... Mas ela não o deixou. Tomou ar e falou._

_- PERMISSÃO PARA FALAR, SENHOR!_

_O general estreita os olhos e volta para Amélia._

_- Concedida._

_- Como ser humano, está na minha natureza lutar pela minha vida. Eu não pude evitar. Sacrificaria qualquer um para me manter viva... _Senhor

_- De uma vez por todas, aprenda uma coisa: Você não é um ser humano! Você é um soldado! Quanto mais da sua espécie estiver viva, melhor! Sua vida tem tanto valor quanto um saco de bosta! Nunca esqueça disso._

_- Sim, senhor._

_'Eu não me esqueci, Brian, eu não me esqueci.'

* * *

_

- Traga-nos os seus prisioneiros!

Dez aurores foram sendo trazidos por comensais da morte encapuzados. Amélia sentiu um calafrio forte passar pela espinha dela... Parecia conhecer o primeiro comensal da fila.

Os aurores estavam todos amarrados com grossas cordas. Amélia os estudou rapidamente: Os pulsos estavam esfolados, mas isso era esperado... No mais, pareciam estar bem melhor que o que se pensava.

Os dois comensais que trouxeram a fila de aurores seguraram nos braços de Amélia e lhe tomaram a varinha, deixando-a completamente indefesa. Eles a puxaram de leve e ela resistiu.

- Esperem um pouco.

Olhou para aurores que faziam rápidos testes para detectar se os seqüestrados eram eles mesmos e se tinham algum tipo de veneno no corpo. Frank acompanhava de perto e deu a notícia de que eles estavam todos bem. Amélia então deixou de resistir e seguiu os comensais. Espiou os aurores desaparecerem.

Vários comensais apareceram de esconderijos. Amélia se viu cercada. Riu-se.

- Quer dizer que a comitiva estava toda aqui? Sabe, se vocês tivessem aparecido, talvez até rolasse uma festinha.

- Engraçado, Assassina.

Ela virou o rosto para ver o já conhecido Lorde Voldemort. O seu coração deu um pulo. Ela usou toda a sua frieza e fingiu naturalidade.

- Nos encontramos novamente. Como devo te chamar?

- Lorde das trevas. Ou simplesmente de Mestre.

- O senhor não é Lorde e muito menos meu Mestre. Tente outra coisa.

- Insolente!

- Isso seria um desrespeito com você. _Já sei_. Vou te chamar simplesmente de 'cara'.

Voldemort a olhou cruelmente e diferiu uma maldição imperdoável... Uma das que Amélia já tinha sentido muitas vezes. Ela sentiu como se todos os seus ossos estivessem quebrando e se contorcendo. Como se o seu cérebro fosse comprimir e o coração explodir. E tudo parou.

Ela percebeu que tinha caído no chão de joelhos. Mas não tinha gritado ou derramado uma lágrima... Ah, isso ela sabia controlar muito bem. Ofegante, levantou o rosto para encarar o autor do feitiço.

- Deixe-me te dar uma dica, _cara_: Me mate logo. Me mate antes que você perca a chance.

- Te matar? Tão logo? Não... Eu vou me divertir com você até que você me implore para morrer.

Ela riu.

- Depois não reclame.

E ele voltou a torturá-la.

* * *

_- Situação hipotética: Eu fui pega. No meio de uma missão importante. Estão me torturando. Está doendo muito._

_- O que eles querem?_

_- Como porra eu vou saber, Brian? É uma situação hipotética!_

_Brian McRough baixa a cabeça e ri. Amélia coloca as mãos no rosto dele e o trás para um beijo leve. Ele, ainda se rindo, diz._

_- Então, _hipoteticamente_, o que eles querem?_

_- Hm... Sei lá! Que eu faça algo que eles querem._

_- Isso vai prejudicar a missão?_

_- Sim._

_Ele segura a mão de Amélia._

_- Primeiramente, não sinta dor. Você está sendo treinada para isso._

_- Certo, mas é bastante difícil não sentir. Eu diria até impossível._

_- Então finja que não sente. Isso desarma o seu inimigo._

_- Desarma?_

_- Ele quer te atingir. Enquanto ele não consegue, ele se esmorece._

_Ela assente, em sinal de entendimento, enquanto pula da sua cadeira para o colo de Brian._

_- Não demonstrar sofrimento, então._

_- Em segundo lugar, seja atrevida, mal-educada e obscena... Nisso você é boa!_

_Risos._

_- Como isso me ajudaria?_

_- Mais uma vez, você demonstraria não estar sendo atingida pelas torturas. Entendido?_

_- Sim._

_- E o mais importante: Jamais, sob nenhuma circunstancia, peça para morrer. Sofrer é melhor do que morrer covardemente._

_- Então é melhor ser torturada eternamente do que pedir para morrer?_

_- Exato.

* * *

_

Horas de sofrimento se passaram, até que o corpo de Amélia não agüentou mais e cedeu ao cansaço. Pela segunda vez na sua vida, ela desmaiara de dor. Os vários comensais que faziam uma roda em volta do seu corpo pareceram satisfeitos. Os mais sádicos um tanto desapontados pelo fim da diversão. E um comensal olhava entristecido para toda a cena, embora nada transparecesse pela máscara invisível que tomava o seu rosto.

Inexpressivo, Severo Snape se aproximou de Lorde Voldemort. Fez uma longa reverência e disse calmamente.

- Posso perguntar o que Milorde pretende fazer com a moça?

- Eu poderia matá-la agora. Mas não a quero morta. Eu a quero do nosso lado, fazendo as nossas estratégias. Além disso, eu sei que ela o agrada. E você é um dos meus mais fies seguidores. Diga-me, Severo, você quer que ela viva?

O comensal deu um longo suspiro e olhou para a mulher estendida no chão. As marcas da violência manchavam a sua pele. O sangue respingado deixava a sua aparência um tanto fúnebre... Mas bela mesmo assim.

- Sim, mestre, eu quero que ela sobreviva.

- Ela deve ser muito boa de cama... Ela sobreviverá, Severo, se você fizer um pequeno trabalho para mim.

- Qualquer coisa que o senhor me pedir.

- Vá à Dumbledore. Diga ao velho tolo que você se arrependeu dos seus pecados e quer trabalhar para ele como espião. Enquanto a farsa perdurar, a vagabunda, _a sua vagabunda_, vive. Aceita?

Ele respondeu, sem relutar.

- Sim, Milorde.

- Então vá. E leve-a. Amanhã a quero curada dessas feridas... Para que ela possa ganhar outras.

Ele foi até o corpo maltratado da mulher a e pegou em seus braços.

XxXxXxX

Amélia acordou se sentindo como um grande pedaço de bosta. Todo o corpo doía. Cada pedacinho de músculo, cada terminação nervosa, cada célula do seu corpo pediam por trégua. Ela não se lembrava de ter jamais se sentido assim... Até o cetim dos lençóis machucava a sua pele injuriada.

_'Cetim? Onde eu estou?'_

Ela se sentou e examinou o local... Não era estranho.

_'O quarto de Severo? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Viva?'_

Tentou se levantar. A cabeça latejava. Sentiu-se tonta. Sentou novamente na cama, arrancando um rangido das antigas molas do colchão. Em menos de dois segundos, Severo Snape chegava no quarto.

- O que você está fazendo? Amélia, você tem que ficar deitada.

Ele foi até ela e carinhosamente a deitou de volta na cama. Com a voz fraca, Amélia perguntou.

- Por que eu estou viva? E com você?

- O Lorde das Trevas não quer que você morra. Quer que você trabalhe para ele. E, quanto a você estar aqui – ele hesitou –, ele simpatiza com a idéia de você ser minha... _concubina_.

Amélia riu. Seu peito doeu furiosamente.

- Eu acho que não estou em condições de ser a concubina de ninguém.

- Mas estará. Você vai aceitar a proposta dele?

- E servir a alguém e ser a _concubina_ do grande Severo Snape? Não, obrigada, eu passo.

Ele a olhou raivosamente. Mas, estranhamente, não insistiu.

- Você que sabe. Mas ele não vai descansar até lhe convencer... E você já teve uma amostra do que ele fará com você.

Ela não falou nada...

E sequer teve chance, pois Severo logo sentiu uma tão conhecida dor no braço esquerdo.

- Nós temos que ir.

- Para onde?

- Torturar você.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus pra Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Curiosidade sanada? Heuheueheuhuehuhueh! Coitada da Mia, neh? Bjus! Ps.: Eu JURO q pensei q vc tinha desistido!

**Sheyla Snape: **Mia naum chora! Heuehueheuheueheuheuheueheuheuh! Tow brincando, ela vai chorar, sim... o q eh dela tah guardado!... ou melhor, escrito! Soh naum digo quando, ou nos braços d quem, isso vai acontecer... Bjus!

**Lara: **A mãe da sua personagem eh linda e legal, q nem eu, neh! Hueheuehueheuheuehuehe! Qual dos meus nomes serah utilizado? Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Heuheuheuehueheuheueheuheuh! Serah q ela morre? Essa pergunta jah foi respondida, na verdade... a resposta estah na própria fic!1 Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Serah q a Mia morre? O.o Resposta jah fornecida! Heuheuehueheuheueheuh! Eu posto rápido? Melhor d q postar devagar, neh? Heuhueheuheuehu1! Bjus!


	19. Insuportável

**CAPÍTULO XIX. INSUPORTÁVEL**

Já fazia quase uma hora que ela estava trancada naquele quarto gélido. Os comensais tinham tirado toda a sua roupa e a jogado violentamente lá dentro. Assim que eles fecharam a porta, a temperatura começou a baixar rapidamente.

Amélia estava encolhida no canto, desamparada. A pele dela estava mais pálida do que nunca. As pontas dos dedos, assim como os seus lábios, estavam roxas. Ela batia o queixo incansavelmente, e tentava, com os braços, segurar um pouco de calor em seu corpo.

A porta se abriu. Voldemort e mais três comensais entraram. O mentor se aproximou dela. Tirou a sua capa e a estendeu.

- Viu como eu posso ser gentil?

Amélia aceitou a cortesia do homem e se envolveu no veludo pesado. O seu corpo agradeceu pelo agasalho.

- As pessoas falam demais de mim, Assassina... Mas eu não sou tão mal. _Ninguém pode ser tão mal_. Eu só luto pelo que eu acredito.

- Sim, certo... Você já ouviu falar em Adolf Hitler?

- Jamais me compare com um trouxa.

O lorde das trevas usou o cetro que carregava em suas mão para surrar o rosto de Amélia. Uma pedra em sua ponta abriu um profundo corte.

- Já quer morrer, Amélia?

- Você ainda vai ter que gastar muito tempo comigo para me fazer pedir.

O homem abriu um sorriso medonho.

- Eu não tenho pressa.

- Deixa eu te dar uma dica: Perder o teu tempo comigo vai apenas te atrasar na guerra.

- Trabalhe para mim.

- Nem que a minha vida dependesse disso.

- Ela depende. CRUCIO!

XxXxXxX

Os dias foram se passando lentamente e, aos poucos, a mente de Amélia começava a se fechar.

Ela quase não se lembrava mais dos ensinamentos... Chegou até a dar um grito certa vez... Amaldiçoou-se depois pela sua fraqueza. Ela _queria_ pedir para morrer... Como ela queria! Mas a imagem do ex-_quase_-noivo ficava martelando na sua cabeça, dizendo que ela não poderia, _jamais_, pedir para morrer.

Mas ela já não agüentava mais... Era tanta dor! Ela nunca pensou poder sentir isso... Há dois dias ela não comia nada... Não falava nada...

Estava beirando a loucura.

A sua insanidade estava tirando o sono de Snape. Ele já não sabia o que fazer... Queria _muito_ que ela ficasse viva... _Com ele_. Mas tudo parecia estar caminhando para a inevitável morte prematura da jovem.

Ele já não conseguia olhar para o rosto dela sem mostrar tristeza...

Ela parecia sempre tão frágil quando estava com ele, na sua casa... Quando ele cuidava dela... E ela delirava com as febres e dores... Mas no dia, quando estava frente-a-frente com o Lorde das Trevas, ela se tornava uma leoa... Parecia que algo crescia nela.

Como agora.

Ela estava ajoelhada há horas. Joelhos esfolados. Feridas abertas. Hematomas espalhados por cada parte visível da sua pele. Um olho inchado... E, mesmo assim, uma expressão corajosa no rosto.

- O que você sabe sobre a profecia!

- Eu já disse que não sei porra nenhuma sobre essa maldita profecia, caralho!

- Espanquem.

Amélia sentiu vários chutes machucarem ainda mais a sua pele. Sentiu gosto do seu sangue na boca. Gemeu. Alguém gritou "crucio". A dor se multiplicou. Quando tudo parou, ela estava ofegante.

Os comensais se afastaram e a deixaram largada no chão, como um cão sarnento. O Lorde das trevas se aproximou e a segurou pelos cabelos. A dor que a tração nos fios causava a fez se erguer, até ficar de joelhos, novamente.

Voldemort gesticulou para um comensal – Severo –, e este trouxe uma espécie de bacia, cheia de água.

- Diga...a...profecia.

- Eu... não... sei...

Ele enfiou a cabeça de Amélia na água e a segurou lá por um tempo. O ar, aos poucos, deixava o seu pulmão.

Ela começou a se debater em agonia, tentando a qualquer custo respirar.

Quando já estava perto de perder a consciência, Sentiu um puxão nos seus cabelos a tirar da água. Ela puxou a maior quantidade de ar que seus pulmões poderiam suportar.

- DIGA!

E... Mais uma vez, a sua cabeça foi enfiada na água e ela voltou a travar uma luta que pareceu ser eterna com as mãos que teimavam em segurá-la dentro da água.

Sem mais agüentar segurar o fôlego, Amélia respirou um pouco de água. Começou a expelir o resto de ar que por ventura tivera.

Voldemort, vendo que ela começara a tossir, puxou seus cabelos novamente, e a jogou no chão – Uma pedra pontuda cortou a sua pena.

Ela se encolheu em posição fetal e tossiu muito. Sentiu uma mão acariciar seu ombro. Não precisou nem abrir os olhos para saber quem era... Ela sabia que era Severo. Ela sabia que quando ele fazia isso, era porque tinha acabado.

O seu coração se acalmou e ela conseguiu suspirar aliviada, com a antecipação da misericórdia.

- Ainda não, Severo.

O comensal olhou para o seu mestre, como se implorasse por misericórdia. Amélia abriu os olhos cansados e tristes e o olhou demoradamente. Ele colocou os olhos nela. Levantou-se e a deixou na sarjeta.

- Severo, traga o veritasserum.

Amélia arregalou os olhos. Teria força para resistir a tal prova?

* * *

_Acorrentada na cadeira, ela vê o seu namorado se transformar num verdadeiro monstro... Mas é necessário, ela sabe._

_- Lição três sobre a poção da verdade: omitir não é mentir. Uma vez que você controla a sua consciência mesmo sob efeito da poção, você já pode saber o que pode ser falado ou não. Dúvida?_

_Amélia assente, pedindo permissão para falar._

_- Como eu posso omitir? Não seria a mesma coisa de simplesmente não falar?_

_Os olhos de Brian brilham sagazmente._

_- Não. A omissão consiste me falar meias-verdades que levarão o inimigo a crer numa inverdade._

_- Exemplo...?_

_- Digamos: o inimigo lhe pergunta se você teve relações sexuais ultimamente. – Amélia sorri. – Você responderia que não._

_- Mas isso seria uma mentira deslavada. Você sabe disso! Isso é impossível._

_- Na verdade, Tudo é uma questão de reinterpretação, Lair. Você interpretaria o "ultimamente" como se ele quisesse dizer "ontem". E, eu espero que esteja certo, você _não _dormiu com ninguém ontem!

* * *

_

- Milorde, ela não está em condições...

- Calado, Snape. Eu mando aqui, lembre-se disso. Essa vagabunda tem que falar o que sabe! Traga a poção.

- Sim, Milorde.

Snape pegou, debaixo da sua capa, um pequeno frasco que continha um líquido transparente, tal qual água. Voldemort olhou para um outro comensal, que levantou Amélia até que seus joelhos em carne viva tocassem o chão novamente.

Voldemort foi até ela e a fez engolir o líquido. Uma sensação de leveza tomou conta da mente de Amélia. Ela não se sentia tão bem fazia uma eternidade. A dor sumiu quase que completamente. Bem longe, escutou uma voz doce e macia, que gentilmente perguntava.

- Qual o seu nome?

Ela gostou da voz. Não dava vontade de mentir para ela... Era uma voz tão sincera que ela não poderia mentir nem se quisesse. Ela simplesmente respondeu.

- Amélia Beatrice Lair.

- Muito bom. Agora,... Alguém quer fazer uma pergunta?

Mais uma voz distante disse:

- SIM! Quantas vezes o Snape já te fodeu?

E, mais uma vez, estava se sentindo bem demais para mentir.

- Muitas. Eu não sei exatamente o número.

Risadas ecoaram a sua mente, mas não embaraçaram Amélia... Aliás, no estado em que se encontrava, sequer conseguiu distinguir qualquer traço de escárnio que pudesse haver nas risadas.

Uma outra voz macia perguntou.

- Na bundinha?

- Também.

Mais risadas. As risadas estavam fazendo Amélia ficar feliz... Ela estava se sentindo alegre, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Tinha vontade de rir, de cantar, de dizer como era bom estar viva, mas algo a impedia... Ela simplesmente não conseguia se expressar.

Agora, uma voz feminina muito bonita perguntou:

- Você ama Snape?

- Amo.

Foi como se tivesse recebido uma marretada na cabeça. Ela tinha acabado de expor para o mundo um sentimento que ela sequer sabia existir. Não tiveram risadas dessa vez. Um silêncio mortal tomou conta do lugar.

Talvez esse silêncio tenha a ajudado a se dar conta do que estava acontecendo: Aquela sensação, as revelações... Ela estava sob efeito da poção da verdade. Ela começou a ofegar. De repente, a dor começou a voltar. Em cada mínimo pedaço do seu corpo. Ela tentou se manter inexpressiva... Era boa nisso.

A voz de Voldemort ecoou.

- O que você sabe da profecia?

Ela se calou, tentando pensar no que dizer.

'_O que eu sei sobre a profecia de Nostradamus?'_

- Nada.

Uma voz grossa, distante.

- Ela mente!

E a voz de voldemort.

- O que você sabe sobre a profecia para o fim dessa guerra, sobre um bebê?

Não tinha como mudar a interpretação dessa...

Mas ela não contaria o pouco que sabia... mesmo sabendo que ele, provavelmente, também tinha conhecimento.

As palavras não ditas pareceram sufocá-la. O pulmão começou a queimar, gritando por ar. Ela abriu os olhos e começou a olhar para o céu, numa tentativa vã de acabar com o efeito nocivo daquilo que não foi pronunciado.

A sua temperatura corporal começou a subir e ela começou a convulsionar. Bem distante, ouviu a voz de Snape dizer.

- Agora já chega. E tudo apagou. ...

XxXxXxX

Ela abriu os olhos.

A luz vinha apenas da lua cheia. Olhou para os braços fracamente iluminados. Viu as manchas da violência. Gemeu baixinho. Sentiu o colchão se mexer. Olhou para o lado.

Dividindo a cama com ela, estava Severo Snape, que dormia profundamente.

Ela sentiu uma tristeza profunda ao olhá-lo.

Com cuidado, se levantou da cama. O curativo que tinha nos joelhos roçou a carne. Ela suspirou pesadamente.

Saiu do quarto.

Começou a caminhar pelo apartamento vazio. O tapete da sala acariciava seus pés...

Ela poderia fugir... Não... Ele não permitiria... Com certeza a acharia e a levaria de volta para o seu mestre.

Ela sentiu o tão conhecido nó na garganta, mas, mais uma vez, não conseguiu chorar.

Olhou a porta da cozinha aberta. Uma fraca luz de uma vela perecia a convidar. E ela aceitou o convite.

A chama da vela estava bem ao lado de uma faca... Uma faca que parecia olhá-la, convidando-a maravilhosamente à viagem final: a morte.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap!

**Sheyla Snape: **E ela ainda naum chorou! Huehueheuheueheueh! Sevvie como enfermeiro, realmente, eh a perfeição... mas, ainda assim, eh phoda, tah com ele na cama e naum poder fz nada! Heuheuehueheuehueeuh! Pobre Mia! Bjus!

**Lara: **Lara q cortou a review! Heuheueheuheuehueeuheueh! Mas td bem, pq revisou no MSN! Heuheuehe! Coitada dela, neh? Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Voldechato eu naum sei... uehueheuheuheeueh! Mas q ela th quase se matando, ah, isso ela tah! KKKKK! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Um dia ela vai ter paz... nem q seja no dia da morte dela! Heuhueheuhe! CALMA! Não estou dzndo q vou matar ela, naum, viu? Hehehhe!

**Giovanna: **Brigada! XD Continue deixando uma reviewzinha d vez em quando, pra me deixar feliz, viu? Hehehehhehehehehe! Bjus!


	20. O Alívio Final

**CAPÍTULO XX. O ALÍVIO FINAL**

Amélia se aproximou e segurou o cabo da faca, o examinando.

Sentou-se no chão.

Começou a acariciar a palma da mão com a ponta da faca. Depois, a desceu para o seu pulso e encravou.

Segurou a respiração.

Viu o seu espesso sangue deixar o seu corpo.

Sorriu.

Aquilo era a morte, que agora viria... _O alívio final_.

Ela pensou em como seria bom se livrar de tudo que vinha sofrendo esses últimos dias... Ela só precisava...

Sorrindo da dor, ela rapidamente escorregou mais a faca e a desencravou, deixando um reto e profundo corte entre os dois ossos do braço. O sangue espichou. Ela teve cuidado para não atingir o ligamento... Precisaria da força na mão para...

Firmemente ela segurou a faca. Cravou-a no outro pulso com tanta vontade que a lâmina atravessou o seu braço. Ela a ergueu um pouco e a deslizou para fazer um corte tão perfeito quanto o do primeiro braço.

Deitou-se no chão frio, sempre observando o sangue tomar conta da cozinha... Atingir seus cabelos negros... Seu rosto.

Ela sentia o cheiro do sangue como se fosse o melhor aroma do mundo... O seu gosto metálico... Começou a sentir muito frio... Sabia bem que era um resultado da falta de sangue... Sabia bem que aquilo era a vida se extinguindo dela...

Sabia bem, e se felicitava por isso, que aquele frio, era a morte entrando naquela cozinha e se colocando bem ao seu lado.

Tudo começou a se esvair da sua cabeça... Então ela começou a ter flashs na sua memória...

Viu-se pequena, brincando com uma borboleta no jardim, enquanto a sua mãe cuidava das flores... Viu-se adolescente, bêbada, roubando um beijo do seu melhor amigo... Viu-se jovem, num belo bosque...

Ouviu, bem distante, uma voz masculina dizer...

- Oh, Merlin! O que você fez, sua louca!

Ela sentiu os braços fortes de Severo Snape a segurar, abraçando fortemente.

- Amélia! Amélia, fale comigo!

Foi como despertar de um sonho bom. Com muito frio, Amélia abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto do homem que... _sim_, que amava. Levantou o braço para tocar o rosto dele, deixando uma trilha de sangue quando o peso do braço venceu a sua fraqueza.

- Meu amor...

Ela sorriu.

Ele deu um suspiro pesado, parecendo se aliviar por ver que ainda tinha um pouco de vida no corpo gelado da mulher. A colocou no chão e, com um toque da varinha, fechou os cortes dos pulsos de Amélia. Então, saiu correndo, quase escorregando na poça de sangue.

Voltou com uma potente poção de reposição sanguínea. Amélia se sentiu levantada mais uma vez pelo homem. Sentiu que ele tentava fazê-la beber algo... Algo que salvaria a sua vida.

_'A minha vida... Não!'_

Ela começou a se debater com o resto das forças que tinha. Tentava se livrar da força dele, mas era inútil. Severo a abraçou, imobilizando seus braços. Com a outra mão, empurrou o conteúdo do recipiente garganta abaixo. Amélia tossiu, cuspiu... No olho dele. Ele a soltou, só por um momento, para limpar o olho...

E, nesse momento, Amélia pegou a faca que tinha a cortado e a enfiou na perna de Severo. Ele urrou de dor... Mas, mesmo assim, a imobilizou de novo e nada pode impedir o homem de fazê-la engolir um bom bocado daquela poção.

Amélia sentiu o corpo esquentar, como um sopro de vida... Nesse momento, soube, para o seu desespero, que estava salva. Severo a colocou nos braços e a carregou até a sua cama, deixando no caminho o rastro do sangue que pingava das suas vestes... Sangue dela, e sangue que vinha da faca ainda encravada em sua perna...

Faca que caiu no meio do caminho, aumentando o corte e quase batendo no pé dele.

Ele a deitou na cama e pegou mais um frasco com a mesma poção. Sentou-se na frente dela.

- Beba.

- Não!

Uma sombra de fúria pairou sobre os olhos dele.

- Beba agora, ou eu farei você beber.

- Tente.

Ele avançou por cima dela. Ela, com um pouco mais de força começou a lutar. Enfiou o dedo na ferida que tinha aberto. Ele se contorceu. Ela, com remorso por ter causado dor nele, recuou. Ele, irritado, estalou um tapa no rosto dela. E tudo ficou parado e em silêncio.

Chocada, ela sussurrou.

- Você me bateu...

- Claro que bati! – ainda irritado – Em que você estava pensando, doida! Se eu não tivesse acordado... – Ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Se eu não tivesse ouvido você... – Ele então parou e olhou para Amélia. A dor em seu olhar era óbvia – você estaria morta.

Ela suspirou e também deixou transparecer a dor em seu olhar.

- Essa era a idéia. _Eu quero_ morrer.

Ele se ajoelhou na cama, na frente dela, a fúria voltando aos seus olhos.

- Nunca, você está me ouvindo? _Nunca_ diga isso de novo!

- Por que?

- Porque... Porque eu não posso te perder.

Ela sentiu, pela primeira vez em anos, os olhos arderem. As lágrimas vieram fácil... Ela sentia como se um peso tivesse sendo tirado do coração dela. Abraçou Severo e chorou... Chorou pelos seus pais, pelos seus amigos, pelo mundo... Chorou por ela.

Entre soluços, perguntou.

- Por que você não me deixou morrer? Seria melhor...

- Não repita isso.

Ele a olhou e enxugou as lágrimas dela. Então levou o seu lábio ao dela, sentindo o gosto salgado das suas lágrimas e metálico do seu sangue. Ela não ofereceu qualquer resistência.

Ele então a soltou e pegou a poção de novo.

- Por favor, Amélia, beba.

Ainda soluçando, ela pegou o vidro e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo. Olhou para os pulsos. A linha reta dos cortes estava em alto-relevo, numa horrenda cicatriz.

Ele percebeu que ela olhava para a marca na pele com desgosto.

- Eu posso cuidar disso depois.

- Não. Eu quero ficar com essas cicatrizes.

Ele estranhou a posição da mulher, que tinha como maior preocupação apagar as cicatrizes que as batalhas pudesses eventualmente deixar. Mas, ao olhar os seus olhos, entendeu: ela queria continuar com as cicatrizes... para nunca se esquecer que um dia fora fraca. Fraca a ponto de desejar desertar a luta.

- Muito bem. Se é assim que você quer, eu não vou fazer nada para evitar. Agora descanse.

Ele se levantou e começou a andar para o banheiro, para limpar o sangue que tinha ficado nele e fechar o seu próprio corte. Ela se deitou, olhando para as cicatrizes.

- Severo...

- Sim?

- Passa essa noite comigo?

Ele parou. Virou-se e começou a andar na direção dela, parando bem perto da cama.

Debruçou-se sobre ela, mas sem tocá-la com o seu corpo, e a beijou na testa.

- Você está dolorida.

Os olhos dela voltaram a ficar marejados.

- Eu estou morrendo...

- Você _não_ vai morrer. Eu te prometo isso.

- Mas—

- Eu tenho que ir. Descanse. Amanhã você terá um dia cheio.

E voltou para o banheiro.

Amélia afundou na cama, ignorando completamente a dor que já estava acostumada a sentir. Mordeu o lábio. Tentou imaginar por que amanhã seria um dia cheio... Se bem que não podia ser nada de bom.

O som da água caindo do chuveiro chegou aos ouvidos de Amélia. Mas não durou muito tempo... Logo tudo estava ficando escuro...

XxXxXxX

Ela acordou com uma sensação boa... _Um beijo_.

Abriu os olhos e conseguiu sorrir, alheia à dor que maltratava o seu corpo. Apesar de tudo, estava feliz por estar sendo tratada por ele...

_'E ele disse que não podia me perder... Ai, Merlin, eu estou igual a uma adolescente que encontrou o seu primeiro namorado...'_

Ela se sentou. As costas doeram. Gemeu. Ele não estava sorrindo... Na verdade, ele parecia estar tenso, preocupado com alguma coisa que Amélia não sabia saber bem o que era. Ele perguntou, exigente.

- Você se lembra de tudo que disse ontem quando foi interrogada?

- Algumas coisas.

Ele passou a mão na nuca. Sem tirar a expressão de interrogador do rosto, perguntou, sem emoção.

- Você disse que tinha certo... _sentimento_ quanto à mim. O que exatamente você quis dizer com isso?

Amélia abaixou a cabeça. Sabia do que ele estava falando... Ela dissera que o amava... Talvez um grande erro, em se tratando de Snape.

Mas, depois do que tinha acontecido ontem, simplesmente não podia mentir.

Respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça.

- Eu acho que quis dizer exatamente o que você pensa.

- E desde quando você é... _capaz _de sentir esses tipos de... _sentimentos_?

- Eu sempre fui. Quando nós estudávamos juntos eu sentia a mesma coisa por você.

- Mas eu imaginei que, depois que você fez aquelas faculdades você tivesse... _eliminado_ a sua capacidade de sentir.

Sorriu.

- Essa era a idéia, na verdade. Mas eu acabei não conseguindo. Sabe, eu acho que sou uma fracassada.

- De fato.

Ele se contraiu e colocou a mão sobre o braço esquerdo. Amélia soube imediatamente que ele estava sendo chamado.

_'Pronto, Mia, o sonho bom acabou. Ele não gosta de você, ao contrario do que você pensou. Ele é incapaz de amar, ao contrário do que você pensou. Ele te acha uma fracassada, ao contrário do que você pensou. E ele vai te levar de volta para o matadouro, ao contrário do que você pensou.'_

Ele a olhou de uma maneira estranha.

- Mia, você vai fugir hoje.

XxXxXxX

Pronto. Ela chorou. Chorou mto. Nos braços d Sevvie, numa ceninha água-com-açúcar. HuahUAHUAHUAhUAHUAH! Satisfeitos? Hehehe!

Reviews, por favor.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Continue deixando reviews para saber q tem gente lendo! Heueheuheueh! Pq, se vcs deixarem d revisar, eu naum posto mais! Heheehhehe! Soh precisa colocar "oi, td bem?" na review, naum me incomodo,naum! Heueheuehueheuh! Bjus! E brigadão por comentar! XD

**Lara: **ACERTOOOOOOOU! KKKKKKKKKKKKK! Neh q o Sevvie apareceu pra salvar a Mia, msm! Huehueheuheueh! E o começo da fic eh o final, sim... Hehehehhe! A Mia e a Bella são as únicas personagens q naum podem morrer ateh o final da história.. Heuheuheuehuehe! Bju!

**Anita Black: **Seria bem difícil, um fantasma torturar a coitada da Bella dakele jeito! Hueheuehuehueheuheuehe! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Tah bom, naum digo... KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Ela NÃO se matou! Heuehueheueh! Mas bem q queria... Heheehe! Bjus!


	21. A Fuga

**CAPÍTULO XXI. A FUGA**

- Como?

Amélia o olhou, confusa. Sem responder, Severo levantou-se e pegou uma poção alaranjada que estava guardada num tipo de cofre. Entregou a ela.

- O Lorde das Trevas me proibiu de dar isso a você. Por isso, eu peço desculpa. Beba.

Ela olhou para a poção, incerta.

- O que isso faz?

- Isso vai eliminar qualquer dor que você possa estar sentindo agora. Inclusive depressão.

- Severo, eu não entendo o prop...

- Você não está em condições de questionar nada. _Beba_!

Ela o olhou, um tanto assustada. Mas confiava nele. Colocou lentamente o frasco nos lábios. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais o cheiro da poção ficava mais e mais forte, fazendo Amélia se sentir enjoada.

O líquido espesso atingiu a sua boca. Era amargo e queimava. Ela tratou de engolir tudo rapidamente. Sentiu-se tonta.

Mas logo estava se sentindo tão bem quanto nunca mais tinha se sentido... Melhor do que quando estava morrendo. Ela se sentiu... _viva_. Sentiu-se forte de novo. Olhou repulsivamente para as cicatrizes em seu pulso. E olhou para Severo. Sentindo que poderia voltar a ser a impiedosa Assassina...

_Mas sem saber se queria._

- Funcionou?

- Por que você me deu isso?

- Nós temos que ir. Daqui a mais ou menos uma hora você voltará a se sentir tão miserável quanto antes, se não mais. Aproveite a vantagem que você tem e fuja. Vá direto ao ministério. Hoje não tem ninguém infiltrado. E finja, para o Lorde, que ainda está fraca.

Ele a pegou no colo sem mais explicações. Mas isso não era o suficiente. Não para ela. Ela precisava saber.

- Por que?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

E segurou a chave de portal.

XxXxXxX

Tudo parecia diferente naquele pedaço de mundo onde Amélia tinha passado tantos dias sofrendo as mais diversas torturas. Nada parecia mais ser tão mal...

Ela foi tomada por um sentimento de euforia... Uma certeza de que tudo daria certo... Sairia daquele lugar dando o dedo para o Voldemort.

- Ela está aqui, Milorde. A vaca tentou se matar ontem à noite, mas sabia que o senhor não ficaria feliz com isso. A impedi.

Ele a jogou aos pés de Voldemort e depois se curvou numa grande reverencia. Beijou as vestes do Lorde. Voldemort o ignorou, enquanto a olhava com um inconfundível ar de repugnância na cara. Circulou-a.

- Espero que hoje você esteja disposta a cooperar, menina. A minha paciência e bondade têm limites. Você bem sabe que para tudo acabar basta que você aceite trabalhar conosco... Afinal, você quer ficar do lado vencedor, não?

Ela sentiu ódio subir e dilatar as suas veias do cérebro... Mas estranhamente não sentiu dor alguma. Forçou para que a voz saísse fraca e sofrida...

- Eu espero que isso tudo acabe, senhor.

Ela olhou para cima, simulando um olhar sofrido, como se ela estivesse implorando por piedade. Agora ela via o quanto tinha sido tola de início... Dissimular era uma lição importante que ela já tinha aprendido... Era uma ótima atriz... Se tivesse lembrado disso de início, tudo seria diferente.

Uma chama estranha se apoderou do olhar de Voldemort. Ela sentiu que o homem estava tentando penetrar na sua mente.

Astuta, pensou.

_'Eu realmente quero que isso acabe e estou disposta a fazer _tudo_ para que isso aconteça. Mas não tente ler a minha mente, que não vai conseguir.'_

O brilho desapareceu. O homem assentiu levemente, quase imperceptivelmente, com a cabeça. Amélia respirou fundo. Estranhamente, não sentiu o efeito exaustivo de uma oclumência tão poderosa.

- Tudo acabará se você se juntar a nós.

- Qualquer coisa, eu disse.

- Ótimo, então. E você nem vai ter que se matar para isso. PEDRO!

Um mascarando baixinho chegou e se curvou de uma maneira muito exagerada. Voldemort parecia não gostar nada desse sujeito.

- Leve-a para a casa. Ela vai ganhar a marca.

Um grande falatório começou. Todos os começais estavam se sentindo menosprezados. Como ela poderia ganhar a marca, se eles todos tinham passado por testes e mais testes de confiança para poder chegar à guarda pessoal de Voldemort?

O comensal a segurou pelo braço. Amélia sentiu vontade de andar ereta, mas sabia que não podia. Não podia fazer nada que levantasse as suspeitas para Severo. Deixando o corpo mole, ela acompanhou o comensal que, por alguma razão desconhecida, fazia questão de deixar marcas em seu braço.

Ele a levou para dentro de uma antiga casa e a jogou numa cadeira dura e empoeirada. Ela deixou o seu corpo cair, ainda fingindo estar dolorida. Mas aí aconteceu. Ela não deveria ter sentido, mas o corpo dela doeu – e muito – quando caiu.

_'Está perdendo o efeito'. _

Ela gemeu.

O comensal pegou uma poção e se aproximou dela. Com a voz rouca, disse.

- Sabe, nós dois sozinhos aqui... Se... Se algo acontecesse você não contaria nada ao Snape não, né?

Era cerrou os olhos. Pensou em cuspir na máscara dele mas... Mas viu um pedaço de madeira que saia das suas vestes... E sentiu a dor voltando ao seu corpo, prestes a ficar insuportável.

_'Dissimular, Amélia.'_

- Acho que posso ter um segredo ou outro.

O comensal então começou a acariciar as pernas de Amélia. Ela começou a respirar mais pesadamente... Não por causa da excitação, não... esse homem não desapertava desejo algum nela, mas por causa da sensação de dor que estava voltando, cada vez mais forte.

O comensal se ajoelhou e a puxou pelas pernas, a colocando no chão, ajoelhada sobre ele. Amélia começou a passar a mão pelo corpo dele, procurando desesperadamente a varinha e pensando em como arrancá-la dele. Ela massageou o seu peito... E sentiu. A varinha. Bem na mão dela.

Sem dá tempo para o comensal reagir, ela puxou a varinha e saiu de cima dele, urrando quando sentiu uma dor agonizante nas costas. Alarmado, o comensal se levantou e tentou reaver a varinha. Ele se jogou em cima dela, segurando-a pelos pulsos, sentindo as cicatrizes. Sem forças nas pernas, Amélia caiu. Bateu a cabeça fortemente no chão.

O comensal se ajoelhou sobre Amélia e começou a socar o seu rosto. Ela conseguiu se virar e inverter a situação. A dor ficava cada vez maior. A poção estava perdendo o seu efeito rapidamente. O comensal alcançou um bastão e bateu na cabeça dela, que, sangrando e urrando de dor, caiu para o lado.

Quando o comensal estava para se jogar em cima dela, ela segurou a varinha com força e a apontou para o comensal. O pedaço de madeira penetrou em sua carne com uma facilidade indescritível. Ele ficou estático.

- Estupefaça.

Ela sussurrou e o corpo do comensal pesou sobre ela. Com muito esforço e sentindo uma dor alucinante, ela o colocou de lado e se levantou com esforço. Tentou desaparatar... Mas não surtiu efeito.

_'Merda! Essa maldita casa deve estar protegida!'_

Ela olhou para a porta. Teria que ser rápida. Por Severo.

Cambaleando, ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu com cautela. Silenciosamente, caminhou até a metade do jardim. As pernas não mais agüentaram seu peso e ela desabou ajoelhada. Todos a olharam. Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Adeus, otários!

E desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

Aparatou direto no ministério da magia. Estava deserto, exceto por um segurança... Que, por sorte, Amélia conhecia. Foi até o homem se arrastando. Chegou até ele. A poção agora não tinha mais efeito algum... E ela se sentia a dor em dobro, exatamente como Severo disse que aconteceria. Com a voz fraca, ela sussurrou.

- Sr. Awst... _Ajuda_...

E antes de ficar tudo escuro, ela escutou o homem chamar alguns nomes... Bem de longe.

XxXxXxX

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Nada, além desse som.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Apenas o escuro e esse barulho infernal... Que, estranhamente, coincidiam com as batidas do seu coração.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Tinha que acordar.

Os olhos obedeceram lentamente, enquanto Amélia finalmente recobrava a sua consciência.

Estava num quarto branco. Muito claro. Os olhos dela doíam... Como se não tivessem sido usados por muito tempo. Ela apertou os olhos com a mão. Os abriu de novo.

Identificou de onde vinha o barulho de bip... Era uma caixa preta que estava numa mesa ao seu lado.

Era o seu ritmo cardíaco monitorado num hospital.

_'Isso quer dizer que eu não morri?'_

Ela tentou chamar alguém. A garganta estava seca. Os lábios estavam secos. A pele estava seca. Tentou se sentar. As costas doíam... não a dor agonizante que ela sentia na última vez em que estava consciente, mas uma dor de quem dormiu demais... De quem passou muito tempo na cama.

_'Merlin, quanto tempo eu passei aqui?'_

Uma mulher vestida de branco passou por ela.

- Senh... Senhora!

A garganta doeu.

A mulher se voltou para ela, com um olhar de espanto.

- A senhorita não deveria estar sentada!

- Água.

Ainda assustada, a mulher pegou um copo de água e o entregou para Amélia, que bebeu de uma vez só. Sentia-se melhor depois de ter engolido. Já conseguia falar, pelo menos.

- Quanto tempo?

- Eu não estou autorizada a te dar informação nenhuma. Desculpa, eu tenho que chamar o Ministro!

E saiu. Por volta de quinze minutos depois, entraram no leito de Amélia a mulher, o Ministro e um homem velho e barbado... Dumbledore... que foi devidamente ignorado.

Ela sorriu triste ao ver o ministro. Como era bom ver um rosto confiável... Ver uma pessoa de quem ela gostava!

- Ministro... – Ela sentiu um nó tomar conta da sua garganta. Sem temer parecer fraca, deixou grossas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. – Eu me demito!

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Segunda parte entrando em sua reta final! XD

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou mais esse cap.

**Sheyla Snape: **Hueheuheuehueheuehuehe! Bela menção à Laurinha, d Carrossel! Heuhueheuheuehe! Ficou bem aguinha com açúcar, naum foi! Heuehueheuheuh! Claro, fora o sangue jorrando, o tapa na cara q a Amélia levou, a facada q ela deu na perna ele... Heuheueheuheuehe! Quer dz q vc gostou msm, da cena do quase-suicídio? Acho q esse eh o meu cap favorito, d tds da segunda parte! Bjus!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Td ótimo, e com vc? Como vai a vida? Heueheuheuehuehueh! Postadinho bem ligeirinho! Heueheuheuehueheuhueh! Não morra, por favor! Mande review pra eu saber se vc ainda tah viva! KKKKKKK! Bjus!

**Lara: **O q eu quero dz com isso, eh q eu jah mostrei q, no final da fic, as duas tão vivas... enton eu posso matar qualquer um... qualquer um MESMO.. ateh o final da fic! Heueheuheueheuhe! Td depende do meu humor! Heueheuheueheuhe! Bjus!

**Anita Black: **Qto mais rápido eu posto, mais rápido eu termino! Heueheuheuehuehe! E eh bom eu postar rápido msm, ou vcs acabam enjoando d mim! POR FAVOR, NÃO ENJOE D MIM! Heueheuheuehueheuehueheuheu! Bjus!

**Dark Bride: **Meigos? Com tapas e facas e dedos na ferida? O.o... TB ACHO! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Queria um Sevvie pa mim, tb... aiai! Heueheuheueheuhe! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Palma, palma, naum criemos cânico! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Jah estah aki o cap, pouco depois d eu receber a sua review! Bjus!


	22. Palavra de Mulher

**CAPÍTULO XXII. PALAVRA DE MULHER **

Amélia simplesmente não se importou de deixar as suas lágrimas fluírem, revelarem que, aquela guerra toda, aquelas mortes todas, foram parte de um grande erro. Não se importava de lavar a sua alma com as próprias lágrimas na frente daqueles três.

E ninguém falou nada. Apenas observavam um momento em que a pedra de gelo se revelou... _humana_.

Minutos se passaram, até que, sentindo-se mais leve, Amélia conseguiu parar de chorar.

A enfermeira já não estava mais lá.

Dumbledore foi até o seu lado e segurou a sua mão.

- Nós estamos felizes que você esteja finalmente de volta.

- Quanto tempo eu passei aqui?

Ele sorriu, paternalmente.

- Quase um mês, minha querida. Tem gente que sente muito a sua falta.

Ela puxou a mão rudemente. Colocou-a sobre o cenho franzido.

- Um mês? Merlin! Eu... Tudo se acertou?

Ela olhou para o ministro com um misto de temor e fúria nos olhos. Ele apenas assentiu ligeiramente. Ela se voltou suplicante para o velho.

- Ele ainda quer a minha cabeça?

- Já foram presos três comensais que tentaram se infiltrar no hospital pra lhe matar, Amélia. Você ainda é muito odiada.

O ministro começou a se aproximar do leito dela. Passou a mão carinhosamente sobre a sua cabeça.

- Lair, você vai ganhar um tipo de aposentadoria do ministério. Nós queremos que você fuja para longe... Qualquer lugar onde não possa ser encontrada, até que essa guerra acabe.

Ela olhou para Dumbledore, que jazia inexpressivo. Depois se voltou para o ministro, que voltou a falar.

- Nós viemos para te levar daqui. Escondida. Alvo?

Dumbledore entregou a Amélia um pequeno frasco com um líquido viscoso vermelho. Ela olhou desconfiada. O velho explicou:

- Seus músculos estão enfraquecidos. Isso vai trazê-los de volta ao normal. Foi feito por uma pessoa em quem você confia muito.

_'Severo'_

Ela prendeu a respiração por um momento. Será que Snape tinha conseguido enganar o velho?

Bebeu todo o conteúdo. Sentiu um calor quase insuportável percorrer as suas pernas...

E pôde se levantar.

Dumbledore a envolveu com uma quente capa negra, sobre os seus robes de hospital. O ministro apontou para uma caneta trouxa.

- Chave de portal. Vão logo, antes que apareça alguém.

O velho e Amélia seguraram o pequeno artefato trouxa. Amélia sentiu uma incômoda puxada no seu umbigo.

E logo estava numa sala escura, sem janelas. O cheiro de mofo e podridão era quase insuportável. Ela olhou intrigada para dumbledore.

- Amélia, essa é a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Estamos em uma parte muito escondida de Hogwarts. Siga-me.

Ela viu o velho começar a andar, mas logo o parou com uma pergunta.

- O que diabos é a Ordem da Fênix.

Ele se virou, com o olhar cintilando de satisfação.

- É uma reunião de bruxos poderosos que lutam ativamente contra Voldemort. Acho que v...

- Peraí! Isso é uma _organização terrorista clandestina_, então?

O velhinho ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu não diria isso.

- Vocês lutam _com _o ministério?

- Não. Mas o ministro conhece a nossa instituição, e...

- Ah, tá! Ótimo! Eu aposto que vocês duelam, não? Sabem que isso é proibido! Eu poderia denunciar todos vocês!

- Mas você não vai. Apenas venha conhecer alguns dos membros, ok?

Amélia suspirou, exasperada.

- Tudo bem! Eu não pareço ter muita escolha, não é?

Ele a guiou por dentro dos porões cheios de mofo de Hogwarts. Nada naquele lugar lembrava a escola majestosa que, há apenas alguns anos, Amélia via quase que como uma casa...

_'No tempo que eu era feliz.'_

Ela entrou. Uma chama se acendeu em seu coração quando viu aquela sala lotada de pessoas – muitas delas amadas por Amélia. Lílian, que segurava um bebê, Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Frank... Pettigrew também estava lá, embora ela ainda não conseguisse sentir qualquer tipo de simpatia pelo homem, que agora tinha algo de estranhamente familiar. Ela abraçou a todos, sentindo seus olhos marejarem. Depois, voltou à Lílian, que, há anos, fora a sua melhor amiga, e por quem ainda guardava um enorme carinho, para dar uma atenção especial ao bebê.

- Esse é o Harry?

- Ele não é lindo?

- Muito! É uma pena que Sirius tivesse namorando quando ele foi batizado... Eu realmente queria ser a madrinha dele!

Uma voz masculina ressonou do fundo da sala.

- Eu pensei que você não gostasse de criança.

Aquela voz era conhecida... _Conhecida demais_. Ela sentiu um peso afundar em seu coração.

_'Agora não! De novo não!'_

Ela se virou, esperando que seus ouvidos tivessem a enganado... Mas não. Num canto escuro da sala, encostado numa porta, Severo Snape a olhava insistentemente. Ela teve que lutar não gritar. Teve que ser fria para não demonstrar emoções... Tentou incorporar a Assassina. Aquela que via na guerra o seu objetivo de vida. Caminhou em passos largos até Dumbledore.

- O que é isso! Você é tão estúpido que não sabe que ele é um Comensal da Morte! – "Eu concordo", Sirius disse – Ele está espionando vocês, seu velho babaca!

- Calma, Amélia. – O velho falou brandamente. – Vocês dois precisam conversar. Eu não explicarei nada... Não é a minha função aqui.

Severo a olhou sugestivamente e entrou pela porta em que ele estivera encostado. Ela o seguiu, sem dizer uma palavra.

Encostou a porta ao entrar.

Nessa sala, o cheiro de mofo mais forte ainda. A escuridão... Tudo dava um clima bem sinistro. Amélia não gostava. Olhou triste para Severo.

- Não espere que eu vá lhe encobrir.

Ele, sem se aproximar, respondeu.

- Eu não espero. Eu não trabalho mais para o Lorde das Trevas. Eu o estava espionando para Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix. Meu trabalho ficou mais fácil quando Ele me pediu para espionar a Ordem.

Ela fechou os olhos, cansada. Voltou a abri-los. Aproximou-se.

- Eu não acredito.

- Acredite no que você quiser. É a verdade.

Mordeu o lábio.

Ele parecia tão sincero... Mas simplesmente não fazia sentido!

- Quando?

- Antes de você chegar. No começo, eu apenas jogava nos dois lados, para me favorecer com a vitória, estivesse ela em qualquer um deles. Mas, depois, quando o Lorde me pediu para espionar Dumbledore, realmente passei a espionar para o lado da luz.

Ela assentiu.

- E, então, eu voltei. E você não me contou absolutamente nada, embora soubesse que eu estava dilacerada pela sua escolha errada.

Ele, pela primeira vez, desviou o olhar.

- Eu nunca pensei que você se importasse muito. Mas eu não podia contar nada. Não sabia o quanto você era confiável, o quanto você guardaria para si. Quando você voltou, eu nem sabia direito em que lado eu estava. Ninguém podia saber da minha posição.

- E, para mantê-la, você quase me matou.

Voltou a olhá-la.

- Eu pensei que você fosse mais forte, que agüentasse mais. Estava errado. No momento em que você tentou me matar, procurei Dumbledore para planejar a sua fuga.

- Por que? – Silêncio – Por que? Por que se arriscar para me salvar?

Ele suspirou. Num movimento rápido, puxou o corpo de Amélia para junto do seu e a beijou profundamente. Encostando-a contra a parede fria, machucando seu corpo com a pressão aplicada, mordiscando-a em desespero.

Aquela era a sua resposta.

Quando se separam, ela estava sem fôlego e com o coração machucado. Não podia ter entendido direito.

- Severo...

- O lorde quer a sua cabeça – ele a cortou – você já sabe disso. Não abuse. Não importa o que seja, _não_ faça o que Dumbledore disser. Eu peço, Amélia, que voe, fuja para longe. Se possível, nem use mágica até o fim dessa guerra.

- mas...

- Por favor.

Ela assentiu. Abraçou-se a ele.

- Como eu posso confiar em você?

- Você não pode. Mas confie.

- Certo.

E o beijou, dessa vez mais calmamente... Mas carinhosamente... O beijou em despedida. Faria o que ele disse... E não voltaria vê-lo por... Sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

O coração dela ficou pesado com essa constatação.

Ela se separou dele e saiu da sala. Dumbledore a esperava.

- Sei que o ministro disse para você fugir, Amélia, mas eu acho que você ficaria mais segura e seria mais útil aqui, na ordem. Claro que o seu trabalho seria limitado, mas, quanto mais pessoas trabalharem conosco, mais rápido essa guerra passará, não é verdade?

_'Faça exatamente o que Severo disse.'_

- Sinto muito, Dumbledore, as eu não quero saber de absolutamente nada que se relacione com essa maldita guerra. Já perdi muito com ela. Não vou mais participar. Como uma covarde, eu a deixo. Não insista.

Virou-se para os amigos.

- Adeus. Até, talvez, um dia, quando esse inferno acabar. – Se virou para Severo – Eu volto. Mantenha-se vivo.

E não quis esperar por palavras em retorno.

Pegou a chave de portal e fugiu da guerra... para sempre?

XxXxXxX

_**Palavra de mulher**_

_**Chico Buarque de Holanda**_

_Vou voltar  
Haja o que houver, eu vou voltar  
Já te deixei jurando nunca mais olhar pra trás  
Palavra de mulher, eu vou voltar  
Posso até  
Sair de bar em bar, falar besteira  
E me enganar  
Com qualquer um deitar  
A noite inteira  
Eu vou te amar _

Vou chegar  
A qualquer hora ao meu lugar  
E se uma outra pretendia um dia te roubar  
Dispensa essa vadia  
Eu vou voltar  
Vou subir  
A nossa escada, a escada, a escada, a escada  
Meu amor, eu vou partir  
De novo e sempre, feito viciada  
Eu vou voltar

Pode ser  
Que a nossa história  
Seja mais uma quimera  
E pode o nosso teto, a Lapa, o Rio desabar  
Pode ser  
Que passe o nosso tempo  
Como qualquer primavera.  
Espera  
Me espera  
Eu vou voltar

XxXxXxX 

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha malfoy, que betou mais esse capítulo.

**Sheyla Snape: **Vc realmente queria que a coitada da Mia continuasse a lutar na guerra depois de quase morrer um monte de vezes e, o pior de tudo, depois de ter q dormir ao lado do Sevvie e estar dolorida demais pra abusar dele, vc ainda queria que ela continuasse a lutar contra o meu maridinho querido? Heuheuhueheuheueh! Ela finalmente percebeu que com o Voldie ninguém pode! Heuheuheuh! Qto a sua pergunta, a segunda parte estah se aproximando do seu final, sim... Vai apenas ateh o cap 29... Uma pena que eu naum vou chegar a ter as reviews, q tive na primeira parte, mas td bem... desist"encia jah eram esperadas! Heuheueheuhe! Embora nas estatísticas apontem q cerca d cinqüenta pessoas estaum lendo, mas, se elas naum querem fz uma autora feliz, fz o q neh? Bjs!

**Lara: **Severo mto estúpido, mas bem q gostam quando ele dah aquelas encostadas da parede, tipo como a desse cap, neh? Hueheuheuehuheueuheuheuh! Homem estúpido eh o q há! Heuehueheuheuhueheueueh! E a pobre Amélia estah eh virando uma chorona... uehueuheuheueueh! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Sim, e ela se demite. E a participação dela na segunda guerra acabou, finalmente, depois de muito sangue e violência, como prometido. Heeheuheuehuh! Mas não se preocupe: no final da terceira fase terah mais um pouquinho de violência desmedida, soh pra recordar um pouquinho os tempos de ouro de Amélia Lair! Heueheuheuhueh! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **uHAuHaUAHUAHUAHUHauHaUHaUHA! Ela ainda saiu por cima, da historia toda, naum foi? Heuheuhuheuhehueh! Mas, sim, ela voltou a ser uma menina boazinha, e talz... Heuheuhuheuheuheuhuehuehueh! Vc eh parecida com ela, ou comigo? O.o Bjus!


	23. Amizades Verdadeiras

_**QUERO FAZER UMA PERGENTA A TODOS**: Como essa fic eh uma trilogia, o fim da segunda parte – que estah chegando – leva consequentemente ao início da terceira (putz! Q conclusão!). E ae estah o problema. Eu jah li o Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, e pretendo fazer a terceira parte já com MUITOS spoilers. Logo, eu queria saber quem d vcs já leu o livro, ou já sabe o q acontece, ou quem simplesmente abandonaria a fic... Tipo, eu estou disposta a começar a postar soh algum tempo depois q o livro for lançado no Brasil, se assim for melhor para a maioria. Se naum, eu começo logo a postar duas ou três semanas depois do fim da segunda parte. Depende soh d vcs, entaum, msm os q naum revisam, percam um minutinho pra me informar, ok? Bjus a todos! _

**CAPÍTULO XXIII. AMIZADES VERDADEIRAS**

Austrália.

O que estava fazendo lá? Amélia sinceramente não sabia.

Mas, há alguns dias, se viu numa situação difícil... Tendo que encontrar alguém em quem pudesse realmente confiar, mas sem conseguir achar ninguém.

Até que viu, por acaso, num jornal, um reclame sobre um bruxo inglês que se casaria na Austrália e convocava a sua família, que há tanto tempo não via...

E esse bruxo era George Zwingli, um antigo namorado seu, que ela dispensou pelo fato de se achar bonita demais para ele... _Fútil_.

E ele era a única pessoa a quem recorrer... Simplesmente não podia voltar aos Estados Unidos, onde tinha um ou outro em quem ela confiava cegamente – leia-se Brian. Seria muito óbvio... O primeiro lugar a ser vasculhado, provavelmente.

Um lugar inesperado seria justamente aquele, em que ela estava... Pois lá ela estaria sozinha... Ou pelo menos era isso que todos pensariam.

Amélia vagou pela grande cidade de Sidney, até encontrar, finalmente, a rua em que o restaurante Zwingli's funcionaria.

Olhou demoradamente para a fachada do lugar.

Pronto. Era ali. Ali construiria uma vida longe de tudo que a fez sofrer. Só voltaria quando tivesse _certeza _de que seria feliz, como dizem nos contos de fadas, para sempre.

Suspirou.

Entrou no restaurante.

Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e com uma grande barriga ostentando uma gravidez de vários meses veio atendê-la.

- Olá! Você quer uma mesa?

Amélia sorriu, um tanto sem graça.

- Não, não. Eu estou procurando George Zwingli.

A mulher franziu o cenho. O seu sorriso morreu.

- O que você quer com ele? Quem é você?

- Er... Eu sou uma antiga amiga. Se tiver algum problem...

- Não, não! – A mulher voltou a sorrir. – Esquece, coisa de grávida. Eu sou a mulher dele, Téa Zwingli.

Amélia sorriu.

- Eu sou Amélia Lair.

- Já ouvi falar de você! Você é uma das namoradinhas de escola dele!

Amélia sorriu quase sem-graça.

- Sim, sou.

- Ah! Vamos! Ele está lá em cima, fazendo a contabilidade!

As duas caminharam por uma escada, até chegar a um pequeno escritório. Assim que Téa abriu a porta, ouviu-se a reclamação do homem corpulento que sentava atrás de uma mesa, absorto em contas.

- Téa, minha querida, acho que vamos acabar no vermelho de novo! Temos que mudar o card...

- Amor?

Ele levantou o rosto, vendo finalmente que a sua mulher estava acompanhada.

Com um sorriso brilhante, a mulher continuou.

- A sua amiga, Amélia Lair, está aqui para fazer uma visita! Eu vou deixar vocês a sós! Tenho que trabalhar!

E saiu, enquanto o homem se levantava da mesa.

George Zwingli continuava com o seu maravilhoso corpo de jogador de quadribol... Talvez um pouco mais curvado, pelas horas afinco que passava sentado ao bureau, e um pouco mais gordo, devido à falta de atividade... Mas ele tinha algo em seu olhar... Um brilho, que fazia com que ele jamais estivesse mais bonito.

- Amélia!

Aproximou-se dela. Parando quando chegou muito perto. Seu olhar se tornou preocupado. Disse:

- O que aconteceu?

Ela sorriu, nervosa.

- Como?

- Você está diferente... Sombria.

Ela desviou o olhar.

- Eu creio que você já deva ter lido uma coisa ou outra a respeito.

Ele se virou, voltando para a sua mesa na apertada sala.

- Sim... Mas eu, sinceramente, torcia para que aquela não fosse a Amélia que eu conheci.

- A Amélia que você conheceu mudou tanto...

Sentiu novamente a vontade de chorar. Mas se impediu.

- Sente-se.

Ela o obedeceu, sentando-se à sua frente.

- George, eu não queria ter vindo... Mas preciso da sua ajuda!

- Para se esconder, certo?

Ela assentiu, lentamente.

- Olhe, Amélia, a minha vida está tão diferente... Eu larguei tudo, eu larguei a mágica... Não tenho como proteger você – ela abaixou a cabeça. – E, além do mais, a minha mulher está grávida... Eu não quero nenhum risco para ela, ou para o bebê.

Amélia mordeu o lábio, já pronta para sair dali.

- Eu entendo...

- Ainda assim, eu não posso deixar você nessa situação. Você vai ter que me prometer não usar mágica, não aparecer, não se mostrar. Eu não quero ter que lutar. Mas você fica.

Ela sentiu um calor tomar seu coração, enquanto se limitava a olhar agradecida para George. Ele, sim, era um amigo... que ela carregaria para sempre.

Passada a emoção, só tinham mesmo que voltar à conversa.

- Então... O que é isso tudo? Restaurante, esposa, _calculadoras_...?

Ele sorriu brilhantemente.

- Isso é felicidade.

E ela entendeu o brilho no olho dele... O brilho que ela não tinha.

XxXxXxX

Dois dias depois, Amélia estava se mudando para o apartamento que George e a mulher costumavam alugar para complementar a renda.

Vivendo complemente sem mágica, passou três longos e solitários meses. O único contato que tinha com o mundo bruxo era através das conversas, onde ela e o seu amigo relembravam os tempos de Hogwarts.

Amélia descobriu que a felicidade não estava em absolutamente nada do que ela conhecia – seu amigo, na pobreza e falta de mágica, sem beleza nem liberdade, conseguia ser infinitamente mais feliz do que ela jamais pensara ser possível... Ela não gostava de admitir, mas sentia raiva de George por ser tão feliz.

No fim, ela tinha virado uma romântica. Tudo que queria nesse mundo era voltar à Inglaterra e ficar com Severo para a eternidade... Só faltava saber se ele iria querer isso algum dia... não parecia ser do feitio dele, afinal.

Era véspera de ano novo. Fim de 81 para o início de 82. Na televisão, imagens do Times Square – como sentia falta de Nova York – mostrava uma multidão esperando ansiosa pelo ano novo... Claro que o fuso horário era diferente, mas, como uma boa americana, só diria que o ano nasceu quando ele nascesse na Wall Street.

Jogada no sofá com um horrendo pijama de flanela, Amélia se esbaldava na pipoca enquanto esperava a contagem regressiva.

"10...9...8"

Uma batida na porta. Ela se virou e considerou ignorar.

"5...4..."

Novamente, mais insistente.

"2...1... Feliz 1982, New York!"

Ela, contrariada, se levantou e foi abrir a porta. Era Zwingli, que trazia um jornal velho, já amarelado. Sem dizer uma palavra, Amélia se afastou e deixou o amigo entrar... Era bom que ele não viesse falar da sua vida perfeita... Amélia não estava com humor para isso.

- O que está passando na TV?

- O reveillon no Times Square. Agora sim, o ano começou.

- Feliz 1982, então!

Dizendo isso, Zwingli estendeu o jornal para Amélia, que suspirou e passou os olhos por ele. Então sentiu o seu coração parar: A manchete dizia:

"MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU DESTRÓI AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEDO. BRUXOS DO MUNDO INTEIRO COMEMORAM A QUEDA DOS COMENSAIS DA MORTE E O FIM DA GUERRA!".

Ela o olhou, em choque.

'_Acabou.'_

Ele pigarreou, e falou num tom de desculpa.

- Só me deram esse jornal hoje... Se eu soubesse antes, teria lhe dito, você sabe.

Só então ela atentou para a data do jornal: dia primeiro de novembro. Há dois meses.

O seu olhar ficou preocupado. Soltou o jornal e caiu no sofá. Com o olhar perdido, ela sussurrou.

- Severo... Ele está me esperando... Eu disse que ia voltar.

Ele segurou a mão dela.

- Então volte.

Ela sorriu.

- É!... Obrigado... é...

E se limitou a pegar um casaco e desaparatar para o ministério australiano, onde pegaria uma chave de portal de volta à Inglaterra.

XxXxXxX

Sim, eu estou viva.

Capítulo bem mais ou menos, eu reconheço. Mas necessário.

Reviews, por favor.

**_E QUERO FAZER UMA PERGENTA A TODOS: Como essa fic eh uma trilogia, o fim da segunda parte – que estah chegando – leva consequentemente ao início da terceira (putz! Q conclusão!). E ae estah o problema. Eu jah li o Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, e pretendo fazer a terceira parte já com MUITOS spoilers. Logo, eu queria saber quem d vcs já leu o livro, ou já sabe o q acontece, ou quem simplesmente abandonaria a fic... Tipo, eu estou disposta a começar a postar soh algum tempo depois q o livro for lançado no Brasil, se assim for melhor para a maioria. Se naum, eu começo logo a postar duas ou três semanas depois do fim da segunda parte. Depende soh d vcs, entaum, msm os q naum revisam, percam um minutinho pra me informar, ok? Bjus a todos! _**

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Pra sempre naum, soh por um cap! Heueheuheuheueh! Continue ae, apesar do cap meio-mais-ou-menos! Heuehueheuheueh! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **E a Rowling me matava... KKKKKK! Eu sou abusada, mas naum o suficiente pra mudar o q ela escreve! UHAuHAuHaUHAuH! Deixa os leitores irem embora... Acho q ainda vou expulsar alguns, com a terceira parte, por causa dos spoilers! Heueheuheueh! Mas, sabia q, estatisticamente, tem mais gente lendo essa fic q a primeira? Bizarro, neh! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **YEEEEESSS! Somos parecidas, enton! XD Adooooooooro! Tds as respostas respondidas, fica o suspense: o q a Mia vai encontrar no pós-guerra?

**Lois Lane: **Ainda bem q vc pensa assim... seria mto malvada, se quisesse q ela continuasse se matando, da guerra! Ueheuheuehueh! Bjus!

**Lara: **Mas essa separação foi por pouquinho tempo! XD No prox cap ela jah volta pra Inglaterra! Bjus!


	24. Notícias da Guerra

**CAPÍTULO XXIV. NOTÍCIAS DA GUERRA**

Londres. A boa e velha Londres.

Amélia se encolheu no casaco ao sentir a brisa londrina cortar o seu rosto. Deu um meio-sorriso. O seu casaco, outrora negro, salpicava-se com os flocos de neve que se derrubavam sobre ela.

A felicidade estava espalhada por todos os lugares... Em cada canto da cidade, as pessoas comemoravam a chegada do ano-novo... Mas ninguém estava mais feliz que ela. Sorriu.

O som das pessoas foi morrendo a medida que ela se afastava da multidão e entrava em ruas cada vez mais desertas... Totalmente desertas... Um beco. Uma cabine telefônica. Amélia entrou. Discou rapidamente a combinação 62442. Uma voz feminina invadiu a cabine.

_"O Ministério da Magia lhe deseja um Feliz 1982. No momento estamos fechados para visita. Por favor, volte no dia dois de janeiro e teremos prazer em lhe atender."_

Amélia fechou o olho e suspirou impacientemente. Pegou a varinha e desaparatou.

XxXxXxX

O ministério da magia quase deserto passava alheio às comemorações do lado de fora. Apesar do que a irritante voz tinha falado na cabine telefônica, não estava fechado, o ministério. Havia certa movimentação de aurores.

Assim que entrou, Amélia avistou Frank Longbotton.

- Frank!

O auror virou. Inicialmente, parecia que ele tinha visto um fantasma... Mas logo abriu um largo sorriso e correu para abraçar Amélia.

- Garota! Onde você esteve? Feliz ano novo!

- Não posso dizer. Um grande amigo me ajudou. Isso é tudo.

- Tudo bem. – ele se virou, olhando pesarosamente para a janela, de onde se podia avistar os bêbados comemorando. – Tanta alegria... E eles nem sabem... Os preços dessa vitória, que até hoje nos traz alegria, foram muito caros... Não acha?

Ele a olhou sombriamente, enquanto ela apenas dizia, temerosa.

- Eu não sei de nada da guerra. Só que acabou. Fiquei sabendo hoje.

Frank a olhou, talvez imaginando se devesse dizer ou não...

E, por fim, contou absolutamente tudo que tinha acontecido com o Potters, a traição e prisão de Sirius, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Ela sentia o ar fugir dos pulmões. Olhou para os lados atordoada, quando ele finalmente acabou. Não queria acreditar... Não podia acreditar. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Colocou a máscara que dispunha para sempre que se entristecida. Mas, mesmo com as expressões fias, ainda era difícil de respirar.

- Eu não sabia – a voz ainda estava firme.

- Tem mais... Algo que interessa para você: Snape está em Azkaban.

Mais uma vez, um baque no peito de Amélia. Quando ela percebeu, já estava há alguns segundos sem respirar. Tragou o ar com força. Mordeu o lábio.

- Mas... Severo estava... _você sabe_.

- Dumbledore disse que vai dar um jeito nisso... Mas ainda não pôde fazer nada... Tem que esperar pelo julgamento dele.

Amélia se calou...

Pensando na prisão que o seu amor estava por dois meses... Dementadores sugando a sua alma... _dementadores que ela colocou lá_.

- Frank?

- sim?

- O ministro está aqui?

- Creio que sim. Por quê?

- Por que eu tenho que ver Severo.

XxXxXxX

Severo estava apodrecendo numa cela da pior prisão do mundo... _Pior_. A prisão que _ela_ ajudou a ser a pior do mundo.

Simplesmente não conseguia conviver com a idéia.

Entrou na sala do ministro, que se surpreendeu em vê-la.

- Lair! Finalmente.

Sem dizer uma só palavra ela foi até o ministro... Talvez fosse fúria em seus olhos. Ela nunca soubera. Apoiou as mãos na mesa dele.

- Eu quero vê-lo.

Basile levantou-se, atordoado.

- Como! Ver quem?

- SEVERO!... – tentou se acalmar. – Severo Snape. Ele está em Azkaban.

- O comensal?

- SIM! O COMENSAL! Eu ajudei você a ganhar essa guerra! Eu mereço algum crédito! Eu não quero aparecer nos livros de história, ou ficar famosa como a mártir salvadora do mundo! Eu quero apenas falar com ele fora do horário de visitas! Sem ter que marcar hora! E o principal: sem dementadores! Nenhum deles! _Nunca_!

- Como? Você quer uma cela especial para o seu amigo?

Assentiu furiosamente.

- Isso! Eu mereço, não?

- Mas ele não.

- Eu só estou viva por causa desse homem... Se eu mereço qualquer coisa, ele merece também.

O ministro a estudou por um momento.

- Vou providenciar.

XxXxXxX

Na manha seguinte, Amélia foi visitar Severo na prisão. Não precisou nem se identificar – parecia que o ministro já tinha cuidado de tudo mesmo. Ela passou pela seção dos dementadores, onde pode ver muitos daqueles que fizeram mal à ela apodrecendo...

Uma pessoa chamou a sua atenção: Schwartz. Ele estava deitado no chão. Magro e pálido. Amélia riu da visão.

Passando por ele, ela chegou a um longo corredor escuro que cheirava à mofo.

- Os dementadores não passam por aqui.

O "guia turístico" dela falou.

No fim do corredor, chegaram a uma sala.

- Você tem uma hora. E fique feliz.

Ela abriu a porta. A sala era pequena, úmida e escura...

Era tão desumana, que fazia as demais celas parecerem hotéis de luxo e os dementadores empregadas obedientes. O chão era de madeira podre e não tinha nada mais lá, exceto um balde de excrementos – que empestava o lugar inteiro –, um prato com um tipo de sopa que Amélia jamais tomaria, um copo de água barrenta e um pão mofado... e um homem maltrapilho que se encolhia no chão daquela sala imundo. Sentido o coração diminuir, Amélia sussurrou.

- Severo.

Ele levantou a cabeça, mas só por um segundo. Logo em seguida, já a tinha baixa novamente, rindo como um louco. Ela se sentiu angustiada. Correu até ele e se ajoelhou em sua frente, sem tocá-lo.

- Meu amor...

- Viu? Snape? – ele falava sozinho – Como a sua mente pode ser cruel? Agora você realmente caprichou na alucinação.

Ela tocou o rosto dele.

Ele a olhou com espanto.

Bem de perto, ela pode ver como os seus olhos estavam cansados.

Sentiu um fiozinho de lágrima cair. Sussurrou.

- Não é alucinação. _Eu voltei_.

Ele a examinou por um momento, talvez se indagando se devesse acreditar que ela estava realmente lá.

E, subitamente, agarrou a nuca dela e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Ela não opôs resistência. Ele agarrou a cintura dela e a puxou bem para perto. Violentamente, a derrubou no chão, por baixo dele. E então. Parou. Para respirar.

Ela não se importou com o hálito dele. Com o sujo do corpo dele. Só com ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estou com você.

E ele a beijou de novo. Ela se desvencilhou.

- Espere. Você precisa comer! Eu trouxe algumas coisas para você.

Talvez a fome dele fosse ainda maior que a saudade que ele tinha de Amélia, porque assim que ela falou em comida, ele se levantou e foi pesquisar o conteúdo do pacote que ela tinha trazido. Escondido no meio, uma poção fortificante que ele reconheceu imediatamente.

Ela observou com felicidade ele devorar toda a comida e depois tomar a poção de uma só vez. Ele melhorou instantaneamente. Ela se aproximou e acariciou o rosto dele.

Ele disse.

- Eu estou melhor, desde que me tiraram da presença dos dementadores... Estava realmente enlouquecendo.

Ela sorriu.

- Você vai sair daqui. Eu juro.

- _Eu sei_.

- sabe?

- Dumbledore me disse isso.

Ela rolou os olhos, saindo de perto dele.

- E você confia plenamente naquele velho imbecil, não?

- Ele é um _sábio_ velho imbecil.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- No caso dele não conseguir te tirar daqui, eu tiro.

- Usa a sua influência com o nosso _sábio_ ministro da magia, não?

- Exato. Eu consegui te tirar da influência dos dementadores, não consegui?

- Não vi muitas melhorias. O serviço de hospedagem aqui é péssimo.

Ela sorriu. Ele não. Ela ficou séria, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele... E o abraçou.

- Eu senti a sua falta.

Ele enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu precisei de você.

Ela brincou.

- Sabia que você não está soando _nada_ como você?

- Talvez eu esteja enlouquec...

A porta se abriu. O guarda que tinha guiado Amélia até a infame sala apareceu.

- _Tocante_. Mas acho que você vai ter que sair daí, Lair.

- O que! Eu pensei que tivesse uma hora!

- É, mas o ministro antecipou o julgamento desse aí para hoje. Agora vou ter que levar ele para ser alimentado e para tomar banho... E fazer todos acreditarem que a nossa prisão é a melhor do mundo.

Embora não tenha sido apresentada da melhor maneira, a notícia foi muito bem recebida. Amélia olhou uma última vez para Severo.

- Agradeça à _minha_ influência com o nosso _querido_ ministro!

E saiu, confiante de que o velho conseguiria livrá-lo da prisão.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy q, sim, continua betando a fic! XD

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Pow, duas semanas d férias eu mereço, neh? Heueheuheuheuehueheuhe! Mas não se preocupe: a ultima parte da assassina vai ser lotada d spoilers! XD Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Brigas, tortura, sangue, suor e lágrimas, naum... Mas dementadores e prisões bem desconfortáveis, sim! Heuehueheuheuehueeuhe! Pbre Sevvie, naum? Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **Olha quem continua por aqui! Heuehueheuheueh! Q coisa feia, naum revisar: Mas bm saber q vc tah gostando da segunda parte! Heuehueheuhe! Quer dz q em Portugal jah saiu a tradução? Aff! O Brasil eh mto atrasado, mesmo! Vc acredita q o nome oficial do livro foi sair na semana passada? (ainda bem q eu falo inglês...)

**Anita Black: **Entaum com spoilers serah! XD Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Vai ser cheio d spoilers, e, pd deixar, nada d férias muito prolongadas... Afinal, eu estou taum doida pra revelar pq a Mia quer matar a Bella, quanto vcs estaum d saber pq a Mia quer matar a Bella... Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Não! Encontra um sevvie preso, magro, sujo e beirando a loucura! Heueheuheueheuheueh! Eu naum faria as coisas serem tão simples, faria? Heueheuehueh! Eu postarei depois q o livro sair no Brasil, sim... Por volta d um mês, um mês e meio depois... Enton, trate d comprar e ler logo, viu? Hueheuheueheuhuhueh! Bjus!

**Lara: **Sei bem pq vc anda romântica... Heueheuheuehueheuheueh! Eu naum fiz o cap d td feliz, mas tem um bocado d açúcar! Foi glicose o suficiente pra vc, irmãzinha? Bjus!

**Wanda Heyl: **Como eu jah disse à Dark-Bride, soh colocarei a terceira parte da fic no ar por volta d um mês depois do lançamento... Eh tempo suficiente, não? Bjus!


	25. Simples Felicidade

**CAPÍTULO XXV. SIMPLES FELICIDADE**

Ela foi para um tipo de sala de espera – por maior que fosse a sua influencia, não a permitiram assistir ao julgamento. A todos que ela perguntava, diziam que, se ele fosse solto, passaria por aquela sala antes de deixar o ministério para a sua liberdade.

Sim, ela estava no ministério... Bem na frente da fonte que provava a superioridade dos bruxos sobre as demais raças.

Amélia suspirou e se sentou. Colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça. Passou os dedos entre seus cabelos.

_'Já está demorando demais...'_

Ela levantou a cabeça. Um pequeno grupo, com quatro pessoas que ela conhecia bem se aproximava: Os Lestranges e os Malfoy. Ela se levantou e foi até eles. Bellatrix Lestrange a abraçou.

- Amélia! Nós achamos que poderíamos te encontrar aqui!

- Você sabe como está indo? – Lúcio perguntou. Amélia se soltou de Bellatrix.

- Não. Ninguém sai da sala de julgamento até que este esteja encerrado. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?

Lúcio olhou para os lados e cochichou.

- Nada. – respondeu displicentemente. – A tarefa que ele tinha era de enganar o velho. Se ele a fez direito, Dumbledore vai interceder por ele.

Amélia também manteve o tom baixo.

- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não pode ser um pouco perigoso?

Bellatrix riu.

- Ué, Amélia! Você não é a garota ao lado da lei! _A Assassina_! Eu achava que era isso que você queria! Situações perigosas onde nós, _os malvados_, seríamos pegos e jogados em Azkaban!

Amélia franziu o cenho. Lúcio, Rodolphus e Narcissa olharam feio para ela.

- Não, Bella, eu _não_ quero que os meus _amigos_ sejam jogados em Azkaban. Embora vocês _mereçam _esse destino, eu não sou tão imparcial. E é por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Mas convenhamos – ela replicou – Severo é um caso especial! Você sempre foi completamente e idioticamente apaixonada por ele! Jamais gostaria que ele ficasse em algum outro lugar que não fosse perto de você! Já nós, _pobres mortais_...

- Mas, Bella, se eu quisesse que algo tivesse acontecido com vocês, pode acreditar, já tinha conhecido. Aliás, se eu tivesse um pingo de juízo e senso crítico, vocês já estariam presos há muito tempo.

- Tá bom! Certo! Não está mais aqui quem falou! Desculpa.

- Tudo bem.

Ela suspirou e andou em círculos.

_'Mas o que foi que deu nela!'_

De repente, a porta do elevador se abriu e uma grande aglomeração de fotógrafos se reuniu perto dela. Amélia se colocou nas pontas dos seus dedos para tentar ver alguma coisa. Era Severo, junto com um advogado e Dumbledore que saíam.

_'Para a liberdade?'_

Ela correu e conseguiu se embrenhar pelo meio das dezenas de jornalistas que faziam incontáveis perguntas. O olhou... A pergunta já estava nos olhos dela... E ela não precisou dizer uma só palavra para que ele entendesse...

- Deu tudo certo.

Ela suspirou e abriu um enorme sorriso. Quando foi o abraçar, Bellatrix se colocou no meio dos dois e abraçou Severo. Amélia estava tão feliz que não se importou: Assim que a amiga deixou Severo, ela o abraçou. Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Então você pode ir pra casa?

- Estou no caminho dela.

- Isso é ótimo! Você está, realmente, precisando de um bom cigarro, um bom absinto e uma boa trep... _Ah, esquece_!

XxXxXxX

Eles foram para o pequeno apartamento dele juntos, e não conseguiram manterem-se vestidos por um segundo sequer. Passaram horas juntos, até que estavam exaustos demais para continuar. Amélia passou um tempo apenas deitada, colocando a respiração regular. Depois se levantou e pegou as outras duas coisas que Severo precisava: um maço de cigarros e um litro de Absinto.

Ela se deitou, cabeça na barriga dele, e entregou o cigarro, após pegar um para ela, e a bebida, após tomar um longo gole. Suspirou e tragou o cigarro. Fechou os olhou quando foi soltar a fumaça. Há tempos não se sentia tão satisfeita e feliz.

- Severo?

- Hm?

- Foi bom, não foi?

- Ótimo.

Ela tomou mais um gole de absinto e tragou demoradamente o cigarro.

- Severo?

- Hm?

- Eu senti a sua falta. _Muito_.

- Eu também.

Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou no movimento da barriga dele enquanto ele respirava. Isso fazia a cabeça dela subir e descer vagarosamente... Era maravilhoso.

- Amélia?

- Hm?

- Você tem algum lugar para morar? Aqui em Londres?

- Tem o apartamento... E meus pais me deixaram duas casas bem grandes, uma é até perto do centro e...

- _Amélia_?

- Hm?

- Eu vou reformular a pergunta: Será que você tem algum lugar aqui em Londres onde você _queira_ morar?

- Eu já disse qu...

Ela franziu o cenho. Deu um meio sorriso, finalmente entendendo.

_'Será que é realmente isso?'_

Ela rolou, para encará-lo.

- Não, Severo, eu não tenho. Será que eu posso morar aqui, com você?

XxXxXxX

Eles passaram a morar juntos.

Naquele exato momento de felicidade, quando Severo a chamou para morar com ele, nenhum dos dois acreditava que o relacionamento poderia durar muito... Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Amélia voltou a trabalhar no ministério da magia, agora num trabalho mais burocrático: treinar aurores. Nada mais de interrogatórios, torturas e mortes... pelo menos enquanto a luz do dia reinava...

A verdade é que Amélia não conseguiu ficar muito tempo longe da ação... Parecia que algo natural: ela _gostava_ de matar. Ela via assassinatos como uma coisa comum, como uma profissão. E não conseguiu ficar muito tempo sem... Á noite, ela era, mais uma vez, a Assassina. Matava para os trouxas, usando armas de trouxas... e nunca tinha decepcionado em seu emprego.

Severo... Este tinha começado a ensinar poções em Hogwarts desde quando foi liberto. Ele nunca disse nada sobre o emprego de Amélia... Não desaprovava... Ele também não deixava de ser um assassino, afinal. Talvez, até gostasse de quando Amélia matava... Isso a excitava.

Quanto aos dois... Ela o amava. Muito. E cada vez mais. A ele se aplicava o mesmo... Mas eles tinham um pacto silencioso de jamais falar de amor ou da relação deles. Se tudo estava bem, tudo estava bem. Não era necessário perder tempo falando do que estava dando certo. Eles já estavam juntos há anos e ele nunca tinha dito que a amava, nem quando a mãe dele morreu, período que mais precisou de Amélia ao seu lado. E ela nunca tinha dito que amava ele... E eram felizes assim.

Até um dia, quando uma coruja negra pousou na janela do minúsculo apartamento.

XxXxXxX

Amélia correu os dedos pelos cabelos negros que passavam apenas um pouco da altura do pescoço. Suspirou. Hoje ela teve que matar dois. _Dois_! Com apenas vinte e cinco anos, ela estava chegando à conclusão que já estava ficando velha demais para o trabalho.

Entrou no apartamento, agradecendo por ter fugido do frio cortante que fazia lá fora. Tudo estava escuro, exceto pelo pequeno feixe de luz no canto da sala, que Iluminava Severo.

Ele estava corrigindo provas.

_'Homem responsável... _Meu_ homem responsável.'_

Sorriu.

A camisa branca tinha os três primeiros botões abertos, exibindo os ralos pelos que ele tinha no peito. A sua tradicional capa negra estava jogada de qualquer jeito na cadeira ao lado. Um copo de whisky repousava junto às provas já corrigidas. No rosto dele, um olhar cansado.

Nem levantou os olhos quando ela chegou, para não perder a concentração.

Amélia se aproximou lentamente, em passos felinos. Tirou o seu, sobretudo salpicado de sangue. Jogou no chão. Debruçou-se sedutoramente sobre ele.

Falou, numa voz mansa.

- Já chega de pirralhos que _acham_ que sabem de algo por hoje – ela retirou a pena e o pergaminho que estavam nas mãos dele. Ajoelhou-se sobre ele, finalmente ganhando a sua atenção. Ele a olhou, com fogo em seus olhos. Ela sussurrou – Agora, você é meu.

O beijou da forma mais sedutora que conseguia. Ele, como sempre, resistiu por um momento, mas logo a enlaçou pela cintura e a aproximou...

Os seios dela já estavam quase à mostra, quando a dança de amor dos dois foi interrompida por um barulho de batida na janela de vidro.

Amélia olhou, ajeitando a sua blusa. Era uma coruja negra – uma coruja funerária. Ela saiu de cima de Severo e foi abrir a janela. A coruja voou diretamente para ele.

- Acho que é pra você.

Severo pegou a carta e a coruja imediatamente saiu voando pela janela. Ele entregou o pedaço de pergaminho para Amélia.

- Abra. – Amélia pegou a carta. Ele tirou a camisa – Quem morreu?

Ela olhou. Milhares de letras miúdas para dizer, apenas no final, que...

- O seu pai morreu.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, que betou mais esse cap.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Prontinho! O Sevvie jah estah longe da prisão imunda, e bem nos braços da Mia! Heueheuheuehe! Soh naum sei por qto tempo eu vou deixar assim... KKKKKKK! Não se preocupe com os meus sumiços... Dessa fic, eu garanto, eu naum desisto! Acabá-la eh uma questão de honra! Heueheuheueheuheuhe! Eu demorei pra postar pq tava muito ocupada MESMO... Sem tempo nem pra respirar – pobre d mim! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Heueheuheuheueheuheueh! Vc quer mto bem para personagens q odeia! Mas, como jah foi dito, tirei ele da prisão! Ficou feliz? Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Sevvie eh dito como inocente, e tds ficam felizes! HEeuheuehueheuheueheuh! Agora vamos ver por quanto tempo a felicidade dura... Heueheuheu! Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **Li em inglês, tb... assim q lançou, baixei na net, e passei dois dias na frente do pc feito uma nerd, dia e noite, lendo direto, sem descansar! Heueheuheuehe! Tudo pra naum ser curiosa e estragar a minha leitura com spoilers! Aki no Brasil, soh no fim d novembro, o livro chega... :(

**Lara: **Jah tem açúcar demais na sua fic, deixa a minha fic com um pouquinho d sal, msm... Se bem q, em matéria d temperos, eu garanto um pouquinho d pimenta, num capítulo q tah vindo... Heueheuheueueheuheu! Bjus!

**Wanda Heyl: **Nossa, muito obrigado! Eu realmente não quis que ela chegasse e corresse direto para os braços dele... queria um obstáculo, sabe? Q bom q vc gostou! Bjus!


	26. O Enterro

**CAPÍTULO XXVI. O ENTERRO**

- O seu pai morreu.

Com aquela notícia caindo como uma bomba na vida dele, Amélia poderia esperar qualquer reação, menos a que ele teve. Pura indiferença.

Ainda assim, Amélia sabia como era perder um pai... Ele não podia estar tão insensível.

Ela se aproximou carinhosamente.

- Severo, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu fico muito tr...

- Não fica, não.

Ele a olhou quase com raiva. Ela não entendeu.

- Severo, o que aconteceu?

- Sem hipocrisia, Amélia. Você o odiava. Assim como eu. Agora que ele morreu, você deve estar aliviada, feliz. Então, não venha me dizer que você está triste.

Ele começou a caminhar para o quarto.

Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou exasperada. O seguiu.

- Desculpa! Desculpe-me! Eu estava apenas tentando mostrar que fico triste quando algo _pode_ te deixar triste! É isso que as esposas fazem!

Ele parou. Virou-se. Falou pausadamente.

- Você não é minha esposa.

O coração parou e todo o lugar pareceu, de repente, ter ficado gelado. Uma tristeza enorme a invadiu... As mãos ficaram trêmulas.

O silêncio...

Ela sentiu que devia dizer alguma coisa.

_'Você e sua boca grande!'_

Fechou os olhos. Suspirou.

- Então me desculpe, de novo. Eu apenas pensei que depois de... _quanto tempo_? Quatro, cinco anos, juntos? Eu pensei que pudesse me considerar como a sua mulher.

- Pensou errado.

- Certo.

_'Nunca mostre seus sentimentos.'_

Ela fechou os olhos, contendo a vontade de chorar... como tão bem fazia. Depois de um minuto de silêncio, ele falou.

- O enterro é amanhã?

- Sim. Na mansão. De oito horas da manhã.

- As sete nós saímos daqui. Não desaparataremos, os parentes trouxas estarão lá, provavelmente. Vamos para a cama.

_'Ótimo! Agora você quer que eu durma com você! Depois de tudo!'_

- Vá você. Eu tenho uns relatórios pra fazer para o Ministério.

Ele deu um grunhido e foi se deitar.

XxXxXxX

O sol brilhava no enterro do pai de Snape. Era um dia lindo.

Mas Amélia não se sentia nem um pouco feliz... E o motivo não era o corpo morto que estava sendo enterrado à maneira trouxa...

Apenas lá ela viu como era excluída da família: conhecia apenas alguns amigos e os irmãos de Snape – a irmã, só de vista. Ninguém mais. Sequer sabia os nomes dos parentes trouxas. Sequer era reconhecida pela maioria esmagadora dos presentes.

A terra começou a ser colocada em cima do caixão. Os irmãos de Severo choravam e jogavam flores no túmulo do pai. Severo não aparentava nenhuma reação... Olhava friamente para o caixão. Ele não estava triste... mas não estava tão indiferente quanto queria mostrar... E ela podia dizer isso desde o momento que o sentiu apertando a sua mão mais fortemente quando o primeiro punhado de terra foi jogado no túmulo.

Aos poucos, a multidão foi se dispersando.

Severo a levou para junto de um homem que devia ter pelos seus setenta anos.

- Doutor Hilton. – ele cumprimentou.

- Severo! É bom te ver. Posso saber quem é a bela jovem?

Ele crispou os lábios.

- Esta é Amélia Lair, minha... _acompanhante_. Amélia, este é o Doutor Anthony Hilton, o advogado da família.

Amélia deu um meio-sorriso, ainda afetada por ter sido classificada como acompanhante. O advogado acenou com a cabeça.

- Olha, os dias de hoje não estão fáceis. Trate de fazer essa companheira virar logo esposa, ou você pode se dar mal!

Severo relevou o comentário.

- Quando vai ser a divisão de bens?

- Amanhã. Vocês devem pernoitar na mansão.

Ele examinou os dois lados, certificando-se que os irmãos não estariam por perto para ouvir o que ele iria falar.

- Quais são as minhas chances de conseguir a mansão?

O advogado se aproximou mais. Falou baixo.

- Eu não devia lhe dizer isso, mas tudo indica essa mansão, por ser uma relíquia da sua família, não tem o destino decidido pelo dono. Assim, por mais que seu pai te odiasse, você é homem e primogênito. Eu acho que é o que tem mais chance de ficar com a casa.

Ele assentiu lentamente.

- Ótimo.

Severo caminhou em passos largos para dentro da mansão, carregando Amélia pelas mãos.

Na sala, os seus dois irmãos conversavam desconsolados. Amélia cumprimentou os dois. Severo mal falou com eles. Apenas disse.

- Estamos subindo. Cuidem dos convidados, nós estaremos no quarto principal.

- O que! – Serene falou. – Não! Esse é o quarto dos nossos pais!

- Que, por sinal, já estão mortos.

E puxou Amélia pela mão, sem deixá-la falar.

XxXxXxX

Subiram várias escadas e passaram por vários corredores para poder chegar ao tal quarto principal...

Mas valeu a pena.

Era um cômodo muito espaçoso e extremamente iluminado... Digno de reis... Indescritível. Tinha que ter algo de mágico ali... Não podia ser tudo feito por trouxa!

Amélia olhou ao redor, maravilhada.

Olhou especialmente para a enorme cama bem no centro do quarto...

Ela não se incomodaria de passar o resto da vida por lá.

_'Mas eu duvido que esse grosso queira que eu passe o resto da vida com ele.'_

E o seu humor voltou a ficar mal.

- O que há de errado com você! – ela disparou e pegou ele de surpresa.

- Como?

- "Você não é a minha esposa"? Então, afinal, que porra eu sou! Sua _acompanhante_?

Ele se aproximou dela. Quase furioso.

- O que é isso, mulher, está louca?

- Não, Severo, eu não estou louca! Mas, sério? _Acompanhante_? Eu apenas pensei que significasse um pouco mais para você! Será que nós vamos passar o resto das nossas vidas desse jeito?

- De que jeito?

Ela bufou.

- Eu, com a minha vidinha noturna ilícita, você ensinando criancinhas... E nós... Não tendo nada!

- O que?

- Severo, depois de tanto tempo... Pôxa, eu me via como a sua mulher! Quem era que sempre estava lá para você? Quem sempre te apoiou? Quem dormiu com você pelos últimos anos? _EU_! E você vem e me diz que eu não sou a sua mulher? Então o que eu sou!

- Am...

- Sua prostituta? Não é isso que eu quero!

- Am...

- Eu quero casar! Sim, quero! _Por incrível que pareça_! Eu quero cuidar do jardim da minha mansão, e não daquele muquifo que agente mora! Eu quero... Eu quero... – suspirou, sentindo-se ligeiramente tonta – Eu nem sei mais o que eu quero.

Ela se sentou na cama. Colocou a mão sobre os olhos, finalmente derramando algumas lágrimas. Severo ficou parado.

Ela estava muito emotiva.

- O que diabos foi isso?

- Isso o que?

- Esse show dos horrores, que você acabou de fazer.

Ela sorriu, horrendamente triste.

- Expor os meus sentimentos, pelo menos ao meu modo de ver, não é um show dos horrores. Isso se chama _discutir a relação_. Você já ouviu falar nisso? A maioria dos casais faz esse tipo de coisa.

- E por que isso agora?

- Porque... Porque eu cresci. E eu não quero mais matar, beber e transar! Quer dizer, não _só_ isso! Mas parece que você não cresceu, não foi? Merlin! Você ainda é o garoto que eu namorei em Hogwarts!

O semblante dele ficava cada vez mais irritadiço.

- Nós não estamos bem assim?

- Estamos.

- Então o que mais você quer?

- Eu quero um marido! Estabilidade! Um nome! Eu não quero mais ser a "acompanhante" de alguém. Eu quero ser a _mulher _de alguém. E você deixou claro que eu não sou a sua.

- Não é iss...

- Você disse isso claramente. – silêncio. – Eu vou passar essa noite com você. E vou ficar ao seu lado amanhã, enquanto você resolve o problema da herança. Mas depois eu pego as minhas coisas no apartamento e volto para Nova York.

O semblante dele, de repente, mudou.

Uma seriedade sombria tomou conta dele.

Lentamente, se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Você tem certeza?

O coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer.

- Absoluta.

- Eu não vou fazer absolutamente nada para impedir. Mas eu não quero que você vá.

E ela simplesmente não respondeu. Apenas precisava sair daquele quarto, sair de perto dele...

E tentar tirá-lo dela.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Karlinha: mais um vez, obrigado por betar a fic.

**Sheyla Snape: **Uma review q valeu por 10... AMEI! Huehueheuheuehuehe! Bella e Rodolphus foram pra Azkaban apenas depois q torturaram os Longbottons... Como isso ainda naum tinha acontecido, eles ainda estão fora da prisão. Claro, nesse cap, a nossa querida Bella jah estah mofando na cadeia! Heueheuehueheuhe! A pimenta, non se preocupe, terá.. Aliás, minha querida, vc jah leu a perte pimenta q eu vou colocar, se lembra? Bjus!

**Lara: **E eu preciso poluir a sua mente? Soh dou idéias... O.o Heueheuheuheueheuhuheueh! Bjus!

**Kirina-Li: **Sério? Vou me mudar pra Portugal... Além d td, se ganha em euro! Heueheuheuehueh! Bjus!

**Wanda Heyl: **Brigado! HEheehhehehehe! Eu achei q ela naum podia deixar d ser assassina, q tava mto na personalidade dela, sabe... e no nome da fic, tb! Heuheueheuhe! Bjus!


	27. Pedido de Casamento Negado

**CAPÍTULO XXVII. PEDIDO DE CASAMENTO... NEGADO**

Eles não se falaram pelo resto do dia.

E nem na intimidade do enorme aposento, embora tivessem, de fato, passado a noite juntos.

Uma noite longa, onde as batidas aceleradas do seu coração não deixavam Amélia dormir...

Estava doendo.

E não era para estar doendo tanto.

Ela o amava!

'_Eu estou muito emotiva! Eu não sou assim!'_

Lentamente, o dia amanheceu.

Ele despertou, ela fingiu que dormia...

Abrindo os olhos assim que ouviu a porta do quarto fechar-se.

Suspirou pesadamente.

_'O desgraçado nem tenta me manter com ele...'_

Amélia olhou ao redor do quarto. Silêncio. Só então prestou atenção no teto: lembrava muito as vidraças de algumas igrejas trouxas: tinha uns mosaicos no teto... Umas figuras bem estranhas – porém belas – se formavam. As cores variavam do verde para o vermelho... A luz do sol entrava em raios coloridos... Era... estonteante.

Mas nada mais parecia ser tão bonito, desde a conversa do dia anterior.

'_Eu não posso demonstrar estar abalada...'_

Ela se levantou e se vestiu rapidamente. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo para ajeitá-los. Começou a descer as escadas... E a caminhar pelos corredores do primeiro andar, sem rumo, apenas olhando de perto como uma mansão trouxa era.

De vez em quando abria uma porta ou outra, para achar, se não grandes salões, quartos ricamente – ostentadoramente – decorados.

Então ela finalmente achou a escadaria.

Não tinha descido sequer dois degraus quando ouviu vozes que vinham de uma porta entreaberta. Subiu de novo. Começou a espiar. Eram Severo, os irmãos e o advogado da família que conversavam.

O advogado dizia:

- ...propriedades serão distribuídas da seguinte forma: a mansão da Escócia ficará com Serene; A da Irlanda do Norte com Sérvolo; Severo ficará com a usina. E, por fim, deixo toda a fortuna que se encontra, parte no Banco de Londres, parte em aplicações e ações, dividida da seguinte maneira: Quatro nonos para a minha filha Serene. Quatro nonos para o meu filho Sérvolo. E um nono para Severo.

"Lembro que a parte da fortuna que cabia à minha falecida esposa já foi dividida, segundo o testamento dela, em partes iguais para os três filhos. Esse dinheiro já se encontra dividido em contas nominais, no banco de Gringotts, que eles conhecem, e eu infelizmente tomei conhecimento.

"Lembro também, para os outros parentes, que porventura estejam presentes no momento da leitura desse testamento, que eu nunca gostei de vocês, mesmo. Vocês não vão levar nada do meu dinheiro, não importa os laços de sangue que, infelizmente, nos ligam. Tenho certeza que, agora, vocês já não estão mais tão felizes com a notícia da minha morte.

"Por fim, lembro que, segundo a tradição da minha família, a mansão principal, a Mansão Snape, que contém, além de tudo, o cemitério onde eu espero ser enterrado ao lado da minha esposa, não pode ter destinação ditada por mim. O primeiro homem da família – sinto muito, Serene, minha querida, mas você, ao casar, perderá o nome Snape – que estiver casado e gerando descendentes ficará com a propriedade.

"Isso é tudo. Espero ver logo todos vocês."

O advogado enrolou o pergaminho que vinha lendo. Os dois filhos olhavam para ele, meio desconsolados. Severo olhou para a porta e viu Amélia. Saiu.

Ela percebeu no olhar dele que estava irritado.

Ela falou baixo.

- Ele não te deixou nem a mansão nem uma quantia considerável...?

Ele suspirou e segurou o braço dela levemente, quase numa carícia.

- Ele me deixou um monte de nada.

Ele fechou a porta atrás dele, escapando dos olhares curiosos dos irmãos e do advogado.

- Mas você ganhou usina.

- Ah, isso! As mansões devem valer mais que isso. A usina está falindo. Desde que ele envelheceu, não cuida mais dos negócios, deixou tudo ao deus-dará. Não quis fechar porque era antiga, manteve com o dinheiro da família. E não sou eu que vou administrar um negócio de trouxa! Vou fechar o lugar e demitir todos. Mas não tem problemas. Você vai me ajudar a conseguir essa mansão.

Ela recordou as palavras do advogado...

- O que? – Sussurrou.

- O QUE! – um grito veio por trás dela. Era o irmão de Severo – Você nunca pensou em casar com ela, e agora vai fazer isso pra conseguir a minha mansão?

Ele soltou Amélia, que nem teve tempo de protestar. Virou-se violentamente para o irmão e rosnou

- _Sua_ mansão? Por que sua? Eu sou o primogênito. Eu sou quem vai casar. Eu sou quem vai ter filhos. Eu sou o que trabalha. Eu sou o responsável! Por que você pensa ter algum direito sobre essa casa?

Sérvolo sorriu maldosamente.

- Por que nosso pai o odiava.

- Se esse for o caso, ele só gostava verdadeiramente de Serene. Eu...

- PAREM OS DOIS! – Amélia gritou.

- Você não faz parte dessa família – O irmão de Severo respondeu – NÃO VENHA NOS DIZER O QUE FAZER!

- NÃO FALE ASSIM COM ELA!

_'Até ontem esse homem nem queria falar em casamento...'_

Todos se calaram. Amélia olhou para Severo e segurou na mão dele.

- Acho que nós precisamos conversar.

- Certamente

Os dois foram para uma salinha que ficava quase imediatamente ao lado do escritório. Eles mal entraram, ele já foi falando:

- É o meu sonho sendo realizado! Amélia, já pensou? Morar nessa casa? Nós vamos fazer isso!

- Eu pensei que você tinha que ser casado e ter filhos para poder dizer isso.

Ele meramente deu de ombros.

- Eu sei. O casamento deve sair em... quanto tempo? Duas semanas? Nada de cerimônias grandes. Você pode cuidar de tudo. Aí você para de tomar as poções contraceptivas, engravida e a mansão é nossa!

Amélia fechou os olhos. Passou a mão na testa.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu concordo com isso?

Ele a olhou, quase zangado.

- Não é isso que você quer? Casar? Eu estou te dando a oport...

E ela se zangou.

- Me dando a oportunidade! Não! Você está _se_ dando a oportunidade de ter a casa que sempre sonhou! Eu sou apenas... _o estepe_!

- Você sabe que não! Se lembre que moramos juntos por anos!

- E daí! Há dois dias você disse que eu não era a sua mulher! Você disse que eu não fazia parte da sua família! Como você quer que eu me sinta? De repente a casa é sua e você me quer de novo? Sinto muito, meu bem, mas a cláusula não especifica que você tem que ser casado comigo, mas sim com _qualquer _mulher! Eu disse que ia embora hoje, e irei!

Ele a olhava com ódio. Ela respirou fundo.

- Depois do almoço eu volto para o seu apartamento e pego todas as minhas coisas. Vou para qualquer uma das mansões que papai me deixou. Eu _realmente_ espero que você encontre uma mulher que queira aceitar ser uma peça de contrato. Espero que ela possa te fazer feliz. E que ela te dê muitos filhos. Eu não quero mais te ver, Severo.

Dizendo isso ela começou a caminhar para a saída. Antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta, ele segurou o braço dela. Ela se virou.

- Por favor, Mia, case-se comigo. Seja a mãe dos meus filhos. Seja a senhora Snape.

- Me desculpe, meu amor, mas não dá pra passar a vida inteira pensando que eu fui o meio, e não o fim.

Ela então saiu. Desceu as escadas para tomar o desjejum com os irmãos de severo, que ficou em cima.

XxXxXxX

Ela deixou claro que não casaria. Tanto para ele, quanto para os irmãos dele. E também disse que faria muito gosto que ele casasse única e exclusivamente para conseguir a casa... Ela parecia estar bem.

Mas a verdade era outra.

Amélia sentia como se tivesse se esfacelando por dentro. Como tinha se decepcionado! Ela, realmente pensou que ele poderia ter chegado a amá-la, nem que fosse só um pouquinho... Mas não... Tudo tinha sido uma grande ilusão. Ele gostava muito mais da mansão do que dela. Ela se enganara. Jamais seria feliz com Severo.

"Você não é a minha mulher"

Isso ficava martelando na cabeça dela.

Sentindo uma náusea terrível, Amélia se levantou da mesa e correu. Mas, quando ela chegou ao topo da primeira escada, a mesma porta entreaberta e os mesmos ruídos chamaram novamente a sua atenção. Ela se escondeu bem e começou a escutar o que o advogado e Snape conversavam. O advogado falava.

-...rtamente que não é nada certo que você não fique com a mansão. Severo, sejamos justos: você é o primogênito! E, provavelmente o único que vai conseguir colocar o nome dos Snapes a diante, como o falecido Tobias queria!

- Mas eu tenho que casar.

- E o que foi que eu disse no funeral? Agarre a moça bonita e leve-a para o altar! _Tão simples_! Vocês parecem se gostar tanto... Não seria sacrifício nenhum passar a eternidade ao lado dela, não é?

- Não, não seria.

- Então?

- Ela não quis.

- _O que_?

- Ela não quis se casar comigo. Ela me rejeitou. Pensou que fosse só um meio de chegar à mansão.

O advogado riu.

- E não seria?

Ele passou um tempo em silêncio, como se considerasse. O coração de Amélia estava aos pulos.

- Acho que... não.

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha q, como vcs sabem, betou mais esse cap.

Fic postada hj em resposta à uma aberração escrita por um mente doentia q quase me matou d tédio... Se vcs naum agüentaram tb, podem ler essa daki! A história pode naum ser das melhores, mas naum eh mal escrita! Heueheuheuehueeuhe!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Ele foi grosso, mas se redimiu, naum eh? Heueheuheueuehe! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Sevvie malvadão... mas eh por isso que agente gosta dele, neh? Heueheuheuehueh! Desculpe pelo pedido d casamento no estilo livrinho-de-sebo-da-titia... mas, fz o q? Eu li um hj! Heuheuheuehueheuheu! Bjus!

**Wanda Heyl: **Se vc estiver pensando o msm q eu estou pensando, eh sim! Heueheuheuehe! Bjus!

**Lara: **Serah q vão? Depois desse cap, o q vc acha? Heueheuheueh! (Gabrielle indo ler a fic da irmãzinha). Bjus!


	28. Eu Te Amo

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII. EU TE AMO**

_ - Ela não quis se casar comigo. Ela me rejeitou. Pensou que fosse apenas um meio de chegar à mansão._

_ - E não seria?_

_Ele passou um tempo em silêncio, como se considerasse. O coração de Amélia estava aos pulos._

_ - Acho que... não._

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- De qualquer forma, se ela não casar, nós podemos encontrar uma outra candidata fácil, fácil. Sabe, muitas mulheres querem ser ricas, hoje em dia! E podemos encontrar uma tão atraente quanto ela... Talvez mais.

- Não, Dr. Hilton.

- Mas claro que querem! Olha, eu prometo: essa casa vai ser sua!

- Dr. Hilton, eu não quero me casar com nenhuma outra mulher. Se não for Amélia, eu não caso.

Lágrimas que começavam a brotar.

- Mas... Severo, você realmente ama essa garota?

- Isso não é da sua conta. A única coisa que interessa é que, no momento, a única mulher com quem eu de bom grado passaria o resto da minha vida, é ela.

Uma lágrima caiu.

_'Ele me ama!'_

Escutou passos vindos em sua direção. A porta se abriu. Severo se sobressaltou ao vê-la parada, na porta.

- Mia!

Ela ficou calada. Não sabia o que falar. Travou.

Os olhos dele ficaram escuros.

- Você estava escutando?

Ela suspirou... e, para a surpresa de Severo, o puxou para um beijo.

Um beijo que não foi negado.

Um beijo que não cessou... O que era bem incomum para a situação: O pai dele tinha acabado de morrer, e os dois simplesmente não se largavam, em público.

- Severo! – A irmã dele, que acabara de subir as escadas, o recriminou.

Mas ele não deu ouvido. Agarrou a cintura de Amélia com mais força. Ela gemeu. Começou a guiá-la para o quarto maior, sem se importa no que as pessoas pensariam dessa atitude, que chegava a ser até desrespeitosa ao clima de luto da casa.

Os dois chegaram ao quarto. Ele a jogou na cama. Como um animal, arrancou as suas vestes negras e a camisa branca, deixando a mostra o seu dorso definido pelas batalhas e mantido pelos exercícios sexuais dos dois.

Amélia se ajoelhou e sensualmente despiu a sua blusa. Ela usava um sutiã branco de renda, que não escondia absolutamente nada. Faminto, ele avançou sobre os seios dela, mas...

Mas uma coruja que chegou à janela quebrou a concentração dos dois.

Ela saiu de cima dele, bufando.

Severo rolou para o outro lado da cama, para encarar o teto. Exasperado, falou:

- É pra você!

Amélia se levantou, ajeitando o sutiã.

Abriu a janela para que a sua coruja entrasse. Era um pedaço muito pequeno de pergaminho que ela trazia.

"_Oi, Mia!_

_Considere-se de volta ao seu antigo posto junto ao exército bruxo Americano. Espero você de volta ainda hoje._

_PS: Claro que eu me lembro de você!_

_PS2: A formalidade exagerada britânica contagiou você, foi?_

_Brian McRough."_

Amélia olhou da carta para o homem deitado na cama. Suspirou.

- Eu acho que já está na hora de voltarmos para casa.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não quer continuar?

Ela deu de ombros, tentando esconder a tristeza.

- Perdi o clima... Qualquer coisa, nós continuamos em casa.

**XxXxXxX**

Chegaram.

O apartamento pequeno que já tinha sido o palco de tantas alegrias para ela.

'_Merlin! Eu vou embora daqui? Dessa vida?'_

Sentiu Severo tocar de leve em suas costas. A mão dele escorregou pela sua cintura... Arrepios. Desceu pelo seu ventre... Abriu o primeiro botão da saia.

Amélia suspirou.

'_Eu não posso acreditar que essa será a nossa última vez!'_

Virou-se. Colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Acariciou os cabelos na sua nuca. Ele se aproximou. Deixou os lábios bem próximos, mas sem nunca encostá-los. Ela ergueu mais um pouco o rosto, para que os lábios entreabertos se aproximassem ainda mais. Por alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade, os dois ficaram simplesmente assim...

Até que ele avançou sobre a boca dela com uma ferocidade animal.

Mas só por um momento. Amélia interrompeu tudo.

'_Hoje eu estou no comando'_

Colocou as mãos no peito dele e o empurrou para o sofá. Ele caiu sentado, os olhos brilhando em antecipação.

Lentamente, Amélia começou a se despir... Peça por peça. Lentamente. Em movimentos sensuais... Até ficar completamente nua.

Ajoelhou-se sobre ele. Encostou os lábios... Ele tentou agarrá-la uma, duas, três vezes...

E fugia de cada investida...

O queria louco, explodindo...

Ele agarrou a cintura dela e a trouxe para o mais perto possível. Rapidamente, colocou a outra mão sobre a sua nuca, trazendo-a, finalmente, para um beijo. Tão invasivo... Tão apaixonante... Quase impossível de resistir. _Quase_.

Amélia colocou a cabeça para trás e tragou uma grande quantidade ar. Ele a olhou. Ela via desejo queimando nos olhos dele... Pegou as mãos de Severo que estavam apertando a sua cintura e as colocou para trás dele. Numa voz rouca e sensual, falou.

- Eu não vou ter que prendê-las, vou?

Ele riu. Tentou beijá-la... Mais ela fugiu mais uma vez.

Começou a desabotoar as vestes dele... Botão por botão. Bem lentamente. Enquanto beijava e mordia o pescoço dele... Ele suspirava.

Ao entrar em contato com a camisa branca que ele vestia, Amélia não teve tanta paciência como da primeira vez: rasgou-a, fazendo com que todos os botões voassem pela sala.

Ela se levantou. Pegou uma garrafa de Absinto abriu. Voltou para cima dele.

Tomou um longo gole... E derramou na boca de severo muito mais do que ele poderia engolir.

O líquido verde espalhou-se sobre o peito dele... E molhou as suas calças. Amélia começou a lamber todo o líquido... Beijando, mordiscando... Usando suas unhas para marcar os lugares que ela passava, marcar o seu território.

As suas mãos chegaram aos botões molhados da calça dele. O olhou. Os olhos deles espelhavam luxúria.

Ela passou a mão levemente por cima do...

Estava rígido. _Muito_ rígido.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, como se pedisse permissão.

Ele, com uma voz rouca, disse.

- Você quer me enlouquecer?

Riu.

Desceu do sofá, ajoelhou-se no chão. As mãos hábeis abriram gentilmente a calça dele... A cueca era tudo o que impedia agora... e ela tirou-a do caminho.

Ele gemeu.

Ela começou a alisar, passando a unha eventualmente. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Você é cruel.

Ela riu... E...

A respiração pesada e eventuais grunhidos dele invadiram o pequeno apartamento.

Por vários e logos minutos...

Depois de ter recebido prazer, Severo a levantou. Puxou-a para ficar na antiga posição... E todo plano de comando foi por água abaixo. Amélia se deixou facilmente seduzir.

Ele se levantou, levando-a consigo, com as pernas enlaçadas em seu quadril.

Livrou-se, no caminho, dos sapatos e da calça.

Abriu a porta do quarto feito um louco. Encostou-a à parede. Beijando-a, mordendo-a... Colocou a mão na...

Ela gemeu alto.

Ele continuou a estimulá-la, até que não pôde mais se segurar e...

Gritos.

Depois de um tempo num vai e vem ritmado, Severo a jogou na cama. E continuou, penetrando-a cada vez mais fundo, até que os dois atingiram o ápice juntos. E finalmente puderam descansar.

Severo rolou para o lado dele da cama. Amélia procurou lingeries para vestir... E se deitou novamente, já trazendo um maço de cigarros para os dois. Ela acendeu um.

'_É agora!'_

Ela suspirou. O coração voltou a bater descompassado e a doer.

- Se lembra quando eu disse que ia embora?

Ele riu.

- Sim, e...?

- Eu estava falando sério.

Ele rolou e se debruçou sobre ela.

Dor.

- Como?

- Eu mandei uma carta para Brian... Lembra dele?

- O seu ex-noivo?

- Ele não era meu noivo. Ele me colocou de volta no exército... – o nó na garganta e a dor aumentando. – Eu volto para lá ainda hoje.

- Hoje!

Ele se levantou. Deu a volta na cama e se ajoelhou na frente de Amélia.

- Por que?

Força para segurar as lágrimas.

- Nós temos metas de vida diferentes... Os últimos dias deixaram isso bem claro. Eu não quero mais me atrasar. Você vai viver a sua vida, e eu vou viver a minha.

A respiração mais e mais acelerada, para conter o ímpeto de demonstrar a fraqueza.

Ele a olhou por um tempo. Depois voltou a ficar inexpressivo.

- Quando?

- Eu já vou sair.

Ele assentiu.

- Se essa é a sua escolha.

'_Me peça para ficar... Por favor, me peça pra ficar!'_

- É exatamente isso o que eu quero.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

'_É tudo que eu quero! Me peça para ficar!'_

- Então boa sorte. Feche a porta quando sair.

Amélia suspirou. E foi se vestir. Não disse mais uma palavra... E quando saiu, fechou a porta.

E se deixou chorar desesperadamente.

XxXxXxX

_**Eu Te Amo**_

_**Chico Buarque de Holanda**_

_Ah, se já perdemos a noção da hora  
Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora  
Me conta agora como hei de partir_

_Se, ao te conhecer, dei pra sonhar, fiz tantos desvarios  
Rompi com o mundo, queimei meus navios  
Me diz pra onde é que inda posso ir_

_Se nós, nas travessuras das noites eternas  
Já confundimos tanto as nossas pernas  
Diz com que pernas eu devo seguir_

_Se entornaste a nossa sorte pelo chão  
Se na bagunça do teu coração  
Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu_

_Como, se na desordem do armário embutido  
Meu paletó enlaça o teu vestido  
E o meu sapato inda pisa no teu_

_Como, se nos amamos feito dois pagãos  
Teus seios inda estão nas minhas mãos  
Me explica com que cara eu vou sair_

_Não, acho que estás só fazendo de conta  
Te dei meus olhos pra tomares conta  
Agora conta como hei de partir _

**XxXxXxX**

Quem não leu a letra GENIAL de Eu Te Amo, leia. É desesperadoramente linda, e combina perfeitamente com o momento. Dá até vontade de chorar! ç.ç

Reviews, por favor.

Penúltimo capítulo! Ui!

Bjus para a Karlinha, que já me confirmou que vai betar tb a terceira parte! Ainda hj mando o primeiro cap para ela! XD

**Lara: **HuAHuAHUAhUHAuHAuAHuHuah! Hmmmmm... Acho que não! Heuehueheuheueheuhe! Acho que ela foi embora, sim! E só tem um cap pra voltar pra casa, pq, se ela não fizer isso, soh na terceira parte! HEueheuehueeuheueheuh! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Eu NÃO tenho ciúmes do Sevvie! Estah provado com esse cap, e vc nunca mais vai poder afirmar isso! Huheueheuheueheuheueueh! Hmmm... Serah q ainda tem esperanças para eles ficaram juntos? ... O.o... HuUAhUAhUAhUAhUAuh! Bjus!

**Kirina Malfoy: **HUAhUAhUAhUAUHAuHAuHUauH! Vc ainda estah feliz, dela ter mantido a posição e ido embora? Huehueheuehueh! Bjus! Eeeeeeeee... Sevvie naum foi taum fdp nesse, foi?

**Wanda Heyl: **Vc ainda não leu a primeira parte? O.o... Acho q vc eh a única, aki! Heueheuheuehe! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **HuAHuAHUAhuAhuAHuHA! Eu estou começando a achar q esse ódio td, na verdade, eh amor... Heueheuheuehueheuheuehueeuhe! Bjus!


	29. Cuidado Com o que Você Deseja

**CAPÍTULO XXIX. CUIDADO COM O QUE VOCÊ DESEJA**

Deixar a Inglaterra e voltar para Nova York.

Ela sempre pensou que, no dia em que fizesse essa mudança, não sentiria a dor da perda.

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Como se os papeis se invertessem, ela sentia como se tivesse acabado de deixar a sua terra natal em busca de um lugar completamente desconhecido.

Era noite quando ela se viu vagando em meio às luzes ofuscantes da Big Apple.

Luzes da cidade que não dormia... que iluminavam o seu rosto, e deixavam evidente as lágrimas que, aos poucos, queriam se formar.

'_Ele não vale tudo isso.'_

Anos e anos investindo naquele homem, que sequer teve a decência de pedi-la para ficar.

'_Ele, definitivamente, não vale as lágrimas que eu derramei.'_

O Central Park estava lá, em sua frente.

Era só caminhar alguns passos, e chegar até a homenagem ao inglês John Lennon... E encontrar lá, em pé, uma mulher e Brian McRough, o seu ex-noivo, a quem negligenciou durante anos.

- Brian!

Ela simplesmente o abraçou.

Mesmo com a distancia de anos, ainda via o general McRough como amigo... Ele era, talvez, a pessoa mais confiável que ela já encontrara na face da terra.

Ele se calou, sentindo a tristeza de Amélia, de modo que deixou que ela fosse a primeira a falar.

- Sua namorada?

Ela perguntou, apontando para a moça de aparência mediana e cabelos loiros cujo comprimento passava um pouco dos seus ombros.

Brian sorriu.

- Minha noiva, na verdade. Essa é Elizabeth. Lizzy, essa é...

- Amélia Lair!

Amélia franziu o cenho... Gesto de incredulidade que foi devidamente imitado por Brian.

- Desculpe, mais você me...

- Claro que sim! Eu sou Elizabeth Thompson! – Amélia não demonstrou reconhecimento. – Eu costumava ser a sua companheira de quarto em Hogwarts!

'_A fofoqueira!'_

- Ah,sim! Lembrei! Você está bem?

- Eu estou ótima!

Silêncio.

Cortado, dessa vez, por Brian.

- Mas o que trouxe você a aqui?

Amélia suspirou.

- Ele me deixou... Eu não sabia mais quem procurar.

E as mãos dos antigos amantes se juntaram mais uma vez, sob o olhar hostil de Elizabeth.

- Você procurou a pessoa certa. Eu sei que você não deve querer ficar sozinha... Tem um quarto sobrando na minha casa.

- Isso seria ótimo.

Uma semana depois, Elizabeth rompeu o noivado.

Mais uma semana, e Amélia voltou a treinar no exército.

E mais uma semana foi suficiente para ela deixar as forças armadas – Descobriu que estava grávida.

**XxXxXxX**

O chorinho agudo dos dois bebês acordou Amélia mais uma vez.

Ela já estava se acostumando com essa historia de ser mãe. Era uma _expert_, já que passara a gravidez inteira treinando com o afilhado.

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se angustiada com os gemidos sofridos dos filhos.

Retirou os cabelos loiros do rosto num gesto impaciente.

Sim. _Loiros_.

Desde que descobrira a gravidez, Amélia entrou num mundo totalmente novo. Esqueceu poções e feitiços para mudar de visual, voltando ao seu tom natural que há tanto não via. Esqueceu maquiagens, roupas sensuais.

Era, agora, somente uma mãe.

O choro se acalmou mais, tirando um peso gigantesco do peito dela.

Não se levantava por ordem expressa de Brian. Ele dissera, logo depois que ela saiu da maternidade, que quando as crianças chorassem era ele quem ia levantar-se e levá-los até o quarto de Amélia.

E ele estava cumprindo isso muito bem, já por três meses.

A porta do quarto se abriu para um Brian que carregava duas trouxinhas, que ainda faziam o coração da mulher, outrora fria, pular de alegria.

Ele colocou os gêmeos Phillipe e Edward nos braços de Amélia. Os bebês quase imediatamente agarrando os seios dela e os sugando.

Amélia suspirou, olhando para Brian.

Ele, sonolento, segurou o pé dela e massageou.

- Já se passaram três meses, Mia... Ele merece saber.

Ela virou o rosto.

- Eu não vou contar nunca. Ele fez a sua escolha.

- Ele nunca soube que você estava grávida.

- Nem eu sabia. E queria ficar com ele, mesmo assim.

- Foi você quem saiu de casa.

Ela suspirou exasperada.

Cheirou o cabelo ralo dos filhos para se acalmar.

- Não vamos mais falar disso. _Você_ é o pai deles, _e pronto_.

O homem sorriu.

- Eu sei disso. Mas, infelizmente não fui eu quem fez essas coisas lindas, e o responsável deve, pelo menos, saber da existência deles.

- Se ele tivesse me procurado, ele saberia.

- _Ele_? De tudo que você já me contou sobre ele, você realmente achava que algum dia ele iria te procurar?

Silêncio.

Ele continuou.

- De qualquer forma, já que você não vai procurá-lo, agente devia firmar algum compromisso... Para que agente possa cuidar direito desses meninos... Para que eu possa, de fato e de direito, ser o pai deles.

O coração de Amélia pulou.

- Um casamento?

- Não. Mais como uma celebração... um tipo de casamento, só que nos não seremos marido e mulher.

- _Um casamento_.

Ele sorriu.

- Sim. Um casamento.

Mordeu o lábio.

- Eu aceito.

E, nesse momento, perceberam que as crianças já dormiam em paz. E Brian pode sair para colocá-los de volta em seus devidos berços, sem antes depositar um beijo suave na testa de Amélia.

Amélia fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de todas as palavras que tinha dito anos antes, para o seu amigo Frank Longbotton... sobre os seus desejos... sobre o que seria uma vida plena.

Ela _tinha_ passado mais tempo com o afilhado.

_Tinha _chorado... e muito.

_Tinha _saído mais com os amigos.

_Tinha_ dito sim para Brian.

_Tinha_ dado a luz a filhos de Severo. Dois. Gêmeos. Com os nomes de Phillipe e Edward.

Sentiu uma angústia.

Por que não se sentia completa?

**XxXxXxX**

_Fim da parte 2._

_XxXxXxX_

Para os esquecidos, eis o que ela fala para Longbotton, no cap 16:

"_Eu devia ter arriscado mais na minha vida! Eu queria ter dito a Brian que aceitava casar com ele! Eu queria mesmo! Eu queria ter engravidado também! De Severo, antes de deixar Hogwarts. E ter tido gêmeos, dois meninos, que se chamariam Phillipe e Edward. Queria ter pegado o meu afilhado mais vezes no colo... Ter saído mais com os amigos, só para beber e conversar besteira – a dor e o nó na garganta aumentaram. – Eu queria chorar! Chorar até minhas lágrimas secarem... Mas eu não consigo! Algo fica preso na minha garganta... As lágrimas não saem! Eu não as deixo sair!"_

Reviews, por favor.

Hmmm... Vejo vcs um mês depois do laçamento do livro... Mas não fiquem com saudades de mim: leiam A Outra Noiva do Lobo! Heueheuehueheuheueehueh!

**Kirina Malfoy: **E eles realmente naum voltaram! Heueheuheueheuheuh! Agora, eu PROMETO que na próxima parte da fic eu conto o q a Bella fez! Heueheueheuheueh! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Coisa taum séria, q nem apareceu nesse cap... ueueheuheueheueh! Bju!

**Lo1s.Lane: **Sim, pode me chamar de Gaby! Heheheheheeh! E o cap foi triste... mas esse tb foi! Ueheuheuehueuhe! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Hmmmm... Se lembra quando vc desconfiou q ela jah tava grávida, e eu disse que isso estava completamente fora dos planos?... pois eh, eu menti! KKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Mea Culpa, mea máxima culpa! Heueheuheuehueuh! Mentirinha d irmã naum conta, neh? Bju!

**Wanda Heyl: **A bela canção eh culpa do Chico, o homem mais lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso e perfeito do universo! Heueheuehueeuhe! Bjus!

**Lara: **Huahauhauahuahauahauh! Ah, dah uma chance pro Brian! Ele eh mto gente fina, como vc pôde ver nesse cap! Heueheuehueueh! Parabéns pelo mês d namoro! Bju!

_E, aos q naum revisaram, bjus, obrigadas e leiam E REVISEM A Outra Noiva do Lobo!_


End file.
